Chronicles of Kiela-Book 3: Shadows of the Deep
by Broly Kai
Summary: Kiela's back and facing her deadliest battle yet. She gets kidnapped and taken to another planet for who knows why several years after their battle in Into the Future and Goku and the others immediately start looking for her. But will they be able to save her?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, did you miss me? Yeah, I missed myself too... I'm kidding... Anyways, last I left you guys was when Bulma enrolled Trunks and me in college... Ugh... But that was three years ago. Yeah, long time huh? It's been pretty hard trying to fit in at the college though, no surprise there. Thankfully, Bulma put both Trunks and me into the same classes so I had someone to talk to after class. Also, Cocoa, Luke, and Josh go to the same college too, they asked their parents, or in Josh's case, grandparents, they're not in some of the same classes as me, but I do get to see them around and hang out with them after college.

Trunks and I are a little more than friends now, which is making Josh go crazy with jealousy, it's pretty funny to watch him. Trunks and I usually hang out on weekends, and weeknights after homework and stuff. We have our own little secret area out in the hills where we found an old abandoned cabin and just hang out and talk. We cleaned, and fixed, it up pretty good so we could spend to whole weekend up there, of course, we'd have to tell Bulma before we left.

But sometimes, I would spend the weekend with Goku and Gohan, training my tail off with them, which was a blast, literally... Even better, I would sometimes go train with them for the whole week and skip college. Bulma would tell the teachers that I was on vacation to cover up for me. Yeah right, I don't think intense training is a vacation, but I still enjoy it. I haven't been able to tap into my hidden power yet, even if Goku, Gohan, sometimes Piccolo, and, very rarely, Vegeta, train me into the ground and put me in dangerous situations, and trust me, I try my hardest.

There hasn't been a whole lot to do in the past three years, so I pretty much just train, go to college, hang out with Cocoa, Luke ,and Josh, and hang out with Trunks. It's been really boring without anyone to really fight, a bad guy like Paragus or Broly I mean. So yeah, if you're a Saiyan like me but have no one to fight except for the same people almost every week, then you'd be pretty dang bored. So yeah, three years of boredom equals no fun. And in case you're wondering, or haven't figured it out yet, I'm 23 years old now. Yep, I've grown quite a lot, don't you agree?

* * *

**A/N: Okay, story number three for Kiela, or Shadows of the Deep, is up! I can't really believe that I've gotten this far, it feels like I started posting this only yesterday. But enough about that, for Shadows of the Deep, there will be at least 3 new characters, 2 of them I made up and the third is my little brother's, he's not my character but he said I could put him in this book. One of the characters will have a pretty shocking claim too... well, they both will but this one's will be a little more shocking, but you'll have to wait and see what it is.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on Kiela, it's just one night! I promise we'll have fun!" The quarterback, named Brad, pleaded me as he followed me to the parking lot.

I stopped a few yards away from the corner I usually meet Trunks at, some books tucked under my arms, and turned to face Brad. Brad had black hair in a buzz cut and brown eyes, and he was pretty bulked up. He wore his usual double zero red jersey and tight, black shorts that reached to just an inch above his knees.

I already told you about a million times Brad, no!" I snapped, getting irritated with him.

Some college kids were having some kind of dance to end the college year for seniors who were graduating, which meant Trunks, Cocoa, Josh, Luke, and I could go, but this muscle head couldn't the stupid idea in his head that I didn't want to go. I had no idea how to dance and I had no dresses, the only clothes I wore were the same clothes I always wore, and a few casual clothes that Bulma had bought me. Also, since we could fly and Capsule Corp wasn't very far from the college, Trunks and I could live with Bulma.

"Don't be like that Kiela, you know that _I'm_ the best choice out of everyone else here." He said again, flexing his biceps.

I rolled my eyes and tsked. "For every _other_ girl, yes you probably are to them... But not me, you're, in no way, the best choice for me." And without another word, I spun around on my heel and continued walking towards the street corner.

"Hey Kiela, wait up!" I heard someone call behind me. I looked over my shoulder, still walking, as Trunks ran passed Brad and caught up with me.

I smiled at him. "Hey, what took you so long?" I asked him.

He half-smiled. "Sorry, one of the teachers wanted me to look at his computer, he said it was starting to act up." He explained, walking at the same pace as me.

I looked at him with a lifted eyebrow. "And..?"

He shrugged. "It was just a small virus, I told him to get an anti-virus program for his computer. Nothing big." I nodded. Trunks looked at me as we turned the corner. "So what do you wanna do this weekend? Today's the last day of college for the week and we still don't have anything planned."

I sighed. "I don't know, I think I'm just gonna go fly around sometime this weekend. I'd like to fly around and enjoy myself alone for a while." I looked at Trunks. "We can go get ice cream and hangout like we always do after that."

Trunks smiled slightly. "Alright, that sounds like a plan I guess."

I shrugged and looked around to make sure there weren't any people nearby before taking to the sky, Trunks next to me. We flew in silence all the way to Capsule Corp until we landed in front of the front door. As Trunks unlocked the door, however, the bushes next to the door rustled quietly, catching my attention.

Trunks opened the door and motioned inside. "Lady's first." He said. I held my hand up, signaling him to be silent. He blinked and looked at the bushes I was watching. "Who's there?" He called, the bushes rustled again.

"Show yourself, we know you're out there." I growled. There was nothing but silence. I glanced back at Trunks, who just shrugged, before looking back at the bushes and shaking my head, sighing slowly. "If you don't show yourself, we'll come in after you." I threatened, I wasn't kidding but we weren't gonna hurt him... or her.

"Okay, okay! I'm coming out!" A deep, scratchy voice called out from the bushes.

An elbow and arm popped out from under the bushes, then another one. Finally, a head popped out, followed by a torso and legs. The boy stood up and I recognized him immediately. I didn't know his name, but I have seen him around campus at college. He had black hair that reached down to his jaw and black eyes, he had a side bang that went off to the right, it was like mine but not as long and his was more off to the side. He wore a loose, short-sleeved, grey and black striped t-shirt and loose, light brown shorts that reached down to his knees. He also wore grey sneakers. Trunks lifted an eyebrow at him.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" I asked, I didn't know if I should've sounded threatening or not, this kid was pretty much a reject at school. He was a freshman, going to be a sophomore, and even though he tries, he can't seem to make any friends. But that's probably because he always acted so weird around people, asking them weird questions and stuff.

The boy looked around cautiously. "Sorry for intruding, I just wanted to see if the rumors were true." He said, now looking at the grass under his feet. I lifted an eyebrow.

"What rumors?" Trunks asked.

"Well... someone said that they've seen you two fly, so I so thought that maybe..." His voice trailed off.

"Thought what?" I asked, a little concerned about what the kid said about the rumors.

He looked up and gulped nervously. "I thought that maybe you were... like me..."

I tilted my head to the side. "Like you? What do you mean?" The kid looked around nervously again.

"What's your name?" Trunks asked, trying to get the kid to calm down.

The kid looked at him. "Ryzer." He replied, that's rye-zer.

Trunks smiled at him. "Well why don't you come inside and tell us more? I don't think my mother will mind." I looked at Trunks in surprise.

Ryzer's face immediately lit up. "Thank you!" He said happily. He walked passed Trunks and me and into the living room.

I tilted my head up slightly to look up at Trunks. "Are you sure it's safe to let him in your house?" I whispered.

He looked at me with a reassuring smile on his lips. "Course I'm sure, and if I'm wrong then we'll take care of it, I promise." He replied before walking into the living room after Ryzer.

I looked at the front yard. "Yeah sure... last time you were sure about something you got blasted out of the sky with Goku..." I mumbled before following Trunks inside, closing and locking the door behind me.

Ryzer was sitting in a recliner, fidgeting nervously, and Trunks sat on the couch next to the recliner. I blew out through my lips, I did _not_ like this at all. I sat down on the couch next to Trunks, crossing my arms over my chest and leaning back against the cushioned back of the couch.

"So what were you trying to tell us Ryzer?" Trunks asked.

Ryzer sucked in a breath. "Well... The truth is..." He started, pausing every second, which got on my nerves. "I'm a... I have a..." Now I know why he couldn't make friends with people he meets. He sighed. "Okay well... you guys are probably gonna find this hard to believe but... I'm an... alien..." He finally got out. I lifted an eyebrow and leaned forward slightly, now it was getting interesting.

"Okay, we know a lot of different kinds of aliens." Trunks said.

Ryzer gulped and looked up at us as something started to move behind his back. "I'm a... Saiyan..."

* * *

**A/N: New character! That's one down. Anyways, Ryzer says that he's a Saiyan but does he have any proof? Guess we'll find out in the next chapter. I'll post the next chapter soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Trunks and I stared at Ryzer in shock, our eyes wide. "You're a Saiyan?" I asked

Ryzer gulped nervously and nodded slowly. "Yeah... If you don't believe me, then I have some proof..." He answered, a brown furry tail flicked out behind him, swishing back and forth slowly. Trunks looked at me and I bit my lip. I knew exactly what he was thinking, I was against it, but it was probably a good idea to let Ryzer know that he wasn't the only one who had a secret that big. I sighed and nodded slowly.

Trunks looked back at Ryzer. "Ryzer. We have a secret for you too." Trunks said.

Ryzer looked at him. "You do?" Ryzer asked.

Trunks nodded. "But you can't tell anyone okay?"

Ryzer nodded excitedly. "My lips are sealed!"

I rolled my eyes and leaned back against the couch again. "Well first of all, I'm a half Saiyan, my father's a full-blooded Saiyan and my mother's a human." Trunks said.

Ryzer's eyes widened. "R-Really? That's so cool!"

Trunks chuckled. "It has its moments... Have you met any other Saiyans by any chance Ryzer?"

Ryzer nodded and held up 4 fingers. "I've met four. One's name was Broly, another's was Paragus, but I can't remember who the other two were... I _do_ remember that they were both females." I blinked in surprise but didn't say anything. First of all, he's met my brother and father?! Second, a second female Saiyan with them? Could she be..? No, it couldn't be... Could it?

"You've met Broly?" Trunks asked.

Ryzer nodded. "Yeah, but he doesn't say much." He tilted his head sideways. "Have you met Broly?"

"We haven't just met him, we've fought him." I mumbled.

Ryzer lifted an eyebrow and looked up. "Are you sure it was the same Broly I met? He seemed pretty docile when I met him."

"Was he wearing some kind of metal headband around his forehead?"

Ryzer nodded. "Yeah what about it?"

"Paragus uses is to control Broly. Without it, Broly's an out of control Legendary Super Saiyan and destroys everything for no reason."

Ryzer put a hand on his chin and looked down, a suspicious look on his face. "Really?" He whispered.

"But you don't have to worry about that, he's dead." Trunks said.

Ryzer looked up with a disappointed look on his face but he quickly covered it up with a forced relieved smile when he saw me looking at him suspiciously. "Oh, well that's good to hear... Who killed him exactly?" Ryzer asked us.

"I'll tell you in a minute, but before I forget again," Trunks motioned towards me. "Kiela is a full-blooded Saiyan, her father's also a Saiyan and her brother, Broly, is a Saiyan too. But we don't know who her mother is."

Ryzer looked like he was ready to jump out of his seat and cheer for something when he heard that, but he quickly covered that up by staring at me with wide eyes. "Your brother's Broly?!" He asked.

I looked to the other side of the room, avoiding eye contact. "Unfortunately..." I mumbled.

"And your father's Paragus?!"

"Unfortunately..." I growled, giving the same answer as before. Ryzer ran a hand through his hair, a smile on his lips. I glanced at him suspiciously, something wasn't right with this kid. "Are you okay Ryzer?" I asked.

Ryzer's head jerked up to look at me. "Uh... Yeah! Course I'm okay! Why wouldn't I be?" He was definitely hiding something. I lifted suspiciously as he stood up. "Thanks for everything guys, I'll see you on campus next week." He said as he walked towards the door. He stopped as he opened the door, looking at me, and winked. "And I'll see you later Kiela." He said softly before walking out the door, closing it behind him. I stuck my tongue out and made a gagging noise in disgust, that was just gross.

Trunks looked at me. "What was that about?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No idea but it was disgusting."

Trunks looked at the door. "I'll say."

Footsteps echoed in the room from the stairs before Bulma walked into the room. "Is someone here?" She asked us as she looked around the room. I shook my head.

"No. There was but he left." Trunks answered.

She sighed slowly. "That's a shame, I was about to make dinner, he couldn't have stayed?" Trunks and I both shook our heads. She smiled. "Oh well, we can enjoy dinner by ourselves."

Trunks and I smiled. "Thanks mom." Trunks said. She smiled again and walked into the kitchen.

"I'll help you." I said as I stood up and followed her into the kitchen, I _did_ need to learn how to cook more than just eggs, pancakes, and French toast for breakfast.

She looked at me. "Thank you Kiela." She looked over her shoulder. "Can you get the table ready Trunks? It shouldn't take long for dinner to be ready."

Trunks nodded and stood up. "'Kay."

Thankfully it didn't take long for Bulma and me to make dinner because I was starving. And after about 30 minutes, Trunks, Bulma, and I were chowing down on chicken, rice, and vegetables.

"Hey Trunks?" Bulma said in the middle of dinner.

Trunks looked up at her from his food. "Yeah?" He asked.

Bulma swallowed a mouthful of food before pointed at Trunks and me with her fork. "I don't want you two going out to your little cabin tomorrow, there's a hurricane warning in that area and I don't want you two over there."

I looked up at her. "It's just a hurricane, we can take something like that. Plus, if someone's in trouble, Trunks and I will be there to help." I said.

Bulma sighed. "I know but something might happen."

"We'll be fine mom, it's not like Broly's coming back from the dead or something. Besides, if something like that does happen then Kiela and I can handle it." Trunks said.

I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. "Don't jinx it..." I said quietly as I stuffed some rice into my mouth.

Bulma sighed again. "There's no changing your minds is there?" She said.

I chuckled slightly. "Nope." I replied.

She smiled and laughed softly. "I guess that's a Saiyan trait."

I gave her a thumbs up as I took a huge bite of food. "You got it."

* * *

**A/N: So this is pretty much just a talking chapter, Kiela is getting suspicious about Ryzer like he's hiding something. What do you guys think of him? Ryzer will have an important role in Shadows of the Deep, but you'll have to wait for a few more chapters. 2 more characters will be introduced in the next chapter, one of them will have a shocking claim, but you'll have to wait until at least two more chapters to see what it is. I'll post the next chapter soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

There was really no need to go to the area where the hurricane was supposed to be. The hurricane warnings had stopped last night, giving me the freedom to fly around on my own around the area where the hurricane was supposed to be. I only went to that area because it was so beautiful. But the sky didn't look so nice, it was getting cloudy and turning green, not a good sign. I flew over a small town in the hills as I scanned the area, people were pushing each other into little bunkers below ground and running around in the streets to get to shelters. I stopped in the middle of the sky as I watched everyone scurry around in the streets. A sudden strong wind whipped my hair and clothes from behind me, I turned around to see what was up as a huge funnel cloud rushed towards me.

"Crap!" I said to myself before I dived to the side, getting out of the hurricane's path, as screams erupted from below.

The hurricane touched down in seconds, picking up cars and tearing apart houses as dirt and debris flew everywhere. I quickly descended towards the ground and immediately started helping people into shelters once my feet touched the ground.

"Someone help us!" Someone screamed behind me as I helped an elderly lady into a large underground bunker.

I spun around to see a man holding onto a wobbly metal pole with one hand and holding a woman with his other arm, the woman held a small bundle tightly in her arms. They were getting pulled back because of the hurricane winds, floating in the air, with only the pole to keep them from getting sucked into the hurricane, but I doubted it would hold for much longer. I jumped towards them and held my hand out to them, the harsh winds whipping my hair and clothes violently.

"Take them first!" The man yelled over the winds, pulling the woman and baby, obviously his wife and kid, towards me.

I took his wife and baby in my arms and flew towards the shelter, giving the woman to some people who held their arms out to take into the bunker. I half flew, half ran back to the man, but his hands suddenly slipped off the pole as the hurricane got closer and he flew back towards the raging winds. I quickly jumped towards him and grabbed his wrist tightly, I wasn't going to let him go anytime soon. I pulled him close and wrapped an arm around his waist before jumping to the door leading into the bunker. People helped him down and reunited him with his wife and baby before turning to me.

"You should come in before the hurricane reaches us." A young man said, holding his hand out to me, but I waved it away.

"No thanks, I can handle myself in a situation like this. Besides, I need to see if anyone else needs help." I replied.

"Are you a superhero?" A little boy asked me.

I looked at him and smiled as I turned around, looking back at them from over my shoulder. "You could say that." I told him before I quickly ran off around the hurricane, looking for anyone else who might be in trouble.

It looked like everyone had made it underground in time. I took to the sky to get a better view of the area, there were no people in sight, hopefully they didn't get sucked into the hurricane. The sound of cows mooing in the distance caught my attention, I looked ahead and saw a large farm full of cows, goats, sheep, pigs, chickens, and horses in the hurricane's path. Three people stood outside getting all the animals into different bunkers. I sighed slowly and shook my head before quickly flying towards them, the hurricane was getting closer and closer to the farm every second. I landed behind a large barn so the people wouldn't see me flying above them and ran towards them. Once I turned the corner, a woman, a man, and a young girl looked at me suspiciously and the man pointed a shotgun at me, stopping me in my tracks.

"Who are ya an whaddya doin' 'ere?" He growled, his voice was deep and had a country accent.

"My name is Kiela, I'm here to help you get to safety." I said calmly, glancing at the hurricane every second as it got closer.

The man lowered his gun. "Ya better be tellin' the truth or I'll shoot ya!"

I smiled softly. "I promise I won't bring any harm to you or your family, but we need to hurry, the hurricane's almost here."

The man tsked. "Fine! Now hurry up and get these animals in these bunkers."

I sighed slowly and hurried over to help, the young girl pushed two lead ropes into my hands before carrying a lamb into a bunker. I looked at the brown and yellow horses the lead ropes were attached to, I was okay with animals but I wasn't that good with them, this would've been the perfect job for Goku... But I led the horses into the bunker because the hurricane was getting closer by the second, I stroked the horses' necks and whispered soothing words to them. It felt like several hours had passed before we finally had every animal put away in the underground bunkers, the hurricane was right on top of us now! I followed the small family back to their house as the hurricane winds started to tear the walls and roof off their house. The man swung open a trap door on the side of the house and practically pushed the woman inside, but before he could grab his daughter, the hurricane winds swept her away like a kite, pulling her towards the hurricane.

"Veronica!" The man yelled, reaching out for his daughter.

"Daddy!" Veronica screamed.

Before I could do anything, however, a hand reached out and grabbed Veronica's wrist, pulling her towards what looked like a female body that was standing right in front of the hurricane. The woman who had grabbed Veronica ducked down, using her body as a shield from the raging winds. I squinted my eyes at the figure but I couldn't make out any details, it was just a blur of dark red, some black, and metallic silver. A shadow passed over me and I looked up to see a blur of bright blue, bright yellow, and black flying around the hurricane in the opposite direction of the hurricane winds. Why didn't I think of that? The hurricane slowly started to weaken and the winds died down slightly. The woman who had grabbed Veronica stood up, cradling the little girl in her arms and whispering something to her. The woman turned around to face the hurricane and the blur flying around the hurricane stopped several yards away.

"This thing's done enough damage." I heard the woman say, her voice was serious and a little gravelly.

She lifted a hand up, fingers spread out, before a platinum-colored energy wave shot from her hand, piercing through the winds and clouds, stopping the winds from continuing their circle to form the hurricane and breaking up the clouds. The hurricane dispersed in seconds and the sky slowly started to clear up after the woman lowered the hand she had used to fire the energy wave with.

Since the winds had stopped, I could see all her details clearly. Her hair was a beautiful metallic silver that reached to just below her shoulders and it had a few spikes that faced forward on the top of her head. Her eyes were bright teal, like a Super Saiyan's eyes, a pitch black bandana was tied loosely around her neck, the knot in the front, and one blood red cloth was tied around her bicep on both arms. She wore a dark red, short-sleeved outer shirt and matching pants with a black undershirt, it looked like the outfit Goku usually wears but without the symbols on the front and back and different colors. A small, golden ball with a white top connected to a dark metal chain hung loosely around her neck under the black bandana.

A young man landed next to her, it must've been the blur I saw circling the hurricane because he wore a bright blue tank top and matching pants with a bright yellow short-sleeved undershirt. He had black spiky hair and pitch black eyes. The two of them walked up to the man and me and the woman set Veronica down, letting her run to her father. The man dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around her tightly and sobbed.

The woman smiled and looked at me with a lifted eyebrow. "And who might you be?" She asked, the seriousness was still in her voice but she sounded much kinder.

"My name's Kiela. Who are you?" I replied, not really sure about these two.

The woman pointed at the man next to her. "This is Tuubahan, he's a friend of mine." She then motioned at herself. "And my name's Quorrin. And like you Kiela, we're both Saiyans."

* * *

**A/N: So Kiela does some rescuing before meeting two new characters who claim to be Saiyans. Tuubahan, like to-ba-han, is my little brother's fanfictional character that he made before I made the story about Kiela but he said I could use him for this book. Quorrin, like core-in it sounds like Korin I know, is mine, I made her and her story up a few years ago but it wasn't very good, so I decided to put her in this story. Her past and everything is the same but you'll know more about that in the next chapter. One of the two new characters will have something to say that's pretty surprising in the next chapter, or the chapter after that, but let's see if you can figure it out before they say it in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

My mouth practically dropped open as I stared at Quorrin and Tuubahan. "Say yan? What's that supposed to mean?" The man asked.

Orrin tilted her head to the side, signaling for me to follow her as she started to fly into the sky. _"We'll talk somewhere else." _Her voice entered my thoughts.

I looked at her in confusion, she chuckled as Tuubahan joined her in the sky, both were waiting for me. I held back a sigh, I guess I had no choice. I flew up after the two as they started to fly off into the distance. We flew for some time in silence, we passed over a few mountains and grasslands, as we passed over a large field, Tuubahan said something the Quorrin before veering off to the right and flying away. I watched him until he disappeared in the distance.

We finally came to a dark abandoned factory-looking building in the middle of nowhere, Quorrin descended to the ground on the side of the building and motioned for me to follow. When we both landed on the ground, Quorrin placed a hand on the wall and pressed against it slightly. A small, square-shaped part of the wall popped out and opened like a door. Quorrin stepped to the side and motioned for me to go first.

"Guests first." She said softly.

I blinked and looked passed the door, there was nothing but darkness, but I doubted Quorrin was gonna stop standing there and waiting for me. I bit the inside of my cheek nervously before ducking under the doorway and entering the large room. A loud thud from the door behind me echoed throughout the large room before Quorrin's voice echoed.

"I'm home!" She called, and almost immediately, lights flashed on and the humming sound of a computer filled the almost empty room. I looked around the room curiously, a few desks with a large computer, a keyboard, printer, speakers, and I think a fax machine sat back against the back wall with a chair with wheels in front of the computer. "Sorry about being so mysterious earlier, follow me and we can talk." Quorrin said as she walked up to me. I looked at her and nodded. I've never seen someone live in a place like this.

Quorrin led me through a large doorway, through a long doorway, and into one of the back rooms, all the other doors leading into different rooms were closed so I couldn't see what was inside them. Once she opened the door, however, a large, dome-shaped house filled the whole room! My eyes were so wide that I thought they were going to pop out of my head when I saw the large, two-story house inside the room.

Quorrin chuckled and walked passed me. "Come on, we can relax and talk in there." She walked up to a red door, easily pushing it open, and walked in.

I shook my head before following Quorrin into the strange house, closing the door behind me. Quorrin sat on a pale blue couch next to a dark window, a pale blue recliner in front of her so I guess she wanted me to sit across from her. I examined the room as I made my way to the recliner, white walls, a couple of windows, light brown carpet, and a few pictures of people and scenery that I've never seen before. There was a fireplace built into the back wall behind a metal a metal coffee table, the recliner on one side of the chair and the couch on the other.

Quorrin chuckled and walked passed me. "Come on, we can relax and talk in there." She walked up to a red door, easily pushing it open, and walked in.

I shook my head before following Quorrin into the strange house, closing the door behind me. Quorrin sat on a pale blue couch next to a dark window, a pale blue recliner in front of her so I guess she wanted me to sit across from her. I examined the room as I made my way to the recliner, white walls, a couple of windows, light brown carpet, and a few pictures of people and scenery that I've never seen before. There was a fireplace built into the back wall behind a metal a metal coffee table, the recliner on one side of the chair and the couch on the other. Once I sat down in the recliner, which was really comfortable, I picked up two small pieces of paper on the metal coffee table, I turned them over, they were pictures.

I examined them both, the first one was a picture of a young girl with metallic silver hair and bright teal eyes, I'm guessing it was Quorrin when she was younger, she wore dark red and black Saiyan armor. A woman with black eyes and long, spiky hair wore dark purple and white Saiyan armor, a blood red cloth tied around her wrist. The little girl was sitting in the woman's lap, smiling nicely, but she looked kind of bored. The woman sat cross-legged and had her hands on the girl's shoulder, smiling like the little girl but she didn't have the same bored look in her eyes like the little girl had. The background was a red forest and they sat in grass that would reach up to your ankles with a bright red sky.

The second picture had the same little girl but this time she was with a man that looked almost exactly like Goku. The man had pitch black eyes and spiky hair just like Goku's, but this guy wore green and black Saiyan armor and had a scar on his left cheek. The man held the little girl on his shoulder, one hand holding her up and the other in the air, a smile on his lips. The little girl, sitting high on the man's shoulder, had both of her hands high in the air, a huge smile on her lips. The background was almost the same as the last one but the forest stopped at an orange-colored lake, a small waterfall feeding the small lake.

I looked at Quorrin, about to ask about this pictures, but I stopped when I saw her solemn expression, it probably wasn't a good idea to ask her about them. "So how did you know I was a Saiyan? And how do I know that you're a Saiyan? Full-blooded Saiyans have black hair and eyes." I said.

Quorrin's expression changed slightly, a small smile on her lips. "I know you're a Saiyan because I saw you flash your tail one time, don't worry though, Tuubahan's the only person I told about you." She answered.

"Okay, but when did you see that?"

"I saw when you were fighting someone, but I'll tell you more about that in a minute."

I lifted an eyebrow curiously. "So, how do I know you're a full-blooded Saiyan? We have black hair and eyes."

Quorrin chuckled. "I got the same question from Tuubahan when I first met him. I don't know why I have silver hair and teal eyes, but both of my parents were full-blooded Saiyans, and if you think I'm lying..." A furry brown tail swished around behind her, surprising me when I first saw it. "I have a Saiyan tail, also, my hair never grows or loses its shape like a full-blooded Saiyan. The pictures you were looking at proof that."

I looked down at the pictures again, she was right, she had the same hair length and shape that she had now and a furry brown tail was behind her. I bit my lip slightly, guess she was telling the truth, there wasn't any deceit in her eyes either. I looked back at her. "How did you talk to me earlier? In my head I mean."

She looked up slightly. "It's a technique I picked up on my travels to Earth. It can be useful in combat but I think it would be a little unfair if I knew what their every move was just by listening to their thoughts. So I usually just watch their movements, I only use the technique when I have to. I learned several other techniques from other planets too, but I'm not going to get to that." I chuckled softly, she must've traveled a lot, I wonder why she traveled so much and stop on Earth? "Go ahead." She said, interrupting my thoughts.

I looked at her in puzzlement. "What?"

She looked at me in the eyes. "I know exactly what you want to ask, but I wouldn't answer a question if you don't ask it first."

I bit my lip, I totally forgot about her mind reading technique. I sighed slowly, I didn't have to ask her, but I really wanted to know what she would say. "Why did you travel so much? And who are the people with you in the pictures?" I finally asked, I just had to know.

Quorrin smiled and took the two pictures from me, looking at each one with a sad smile. "They're my mom and dad." She said. She pointed at the one with the woman. "This is my mother, Tanipuu." She pointed at the one with the man. "And this is my father, Bardock." She looked at me. "My younger brother is Kakarot, but you might know him as Goku."

* * *

**A/N: Surprise! Did you guys figure it out before Quorrin told Kiela, or did you have to read it till the end first? It's fine either way really. So yeah, Goku has a fanfictional big sister, she's not like Raditz though so don't think that. Also, Tanipuu is Goku's real mother in Dragon Ball Z, they don't show her but I looked it up and found out her name, it sounds funny really, and that she had the same hair and attitude as Raditz, so yeah. And you'll learn more about Quorrin and her past in the next chapter, till then guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

I stared at Quorrin in shock. "Goku's your brother?!" I asked in disbelief.

Quorrin nodded and looked down. "Yeah... I never got to see him after he was born though, my mother and I were on a different planet when Planet Vegeta exploded... That was also the last time I saw my father Bardock... My mother was killed by Frieza when he 'invited' her to his ship to join his little crew, but once she was on board his ship, he killed her without a second thought." She explained.

"I'm... I'm sorry to hear that." I said, trying to comfort her.

She shook her head and smiled at me. "It's fine..." She looked across the room. "I thought my little brother had died like my father had, but when I saw him fighting next to you, I knew it was him, but I haven't been able to actually meet him..."

I smiled, maybe there was a way to cheer her up. "I could introduce him and his son to you."

She perked up immediately. "Really?! You'd do that for me?"

I nodded. "As long as you don't try to kill him and his son, yeah."

She tilted her head to the side. "Wait, he has a son?"

I chuckled a little. "Yeah, his name's Gohan, he's all grown up too."

She looked up. "Wow, I can't wait to meet him..."

I cleared my throat quietly as another question tugged at my thoughts. "I hope you don't mind me asking Quorrin, but what was your father like?"

She looked at me and smiled. "No, I don't mind at all, in fact, it'd be nice to tell someone other than Tuubahan about him." She looked at the picture with Bardock. "He was really tough, almost stronger than the elite Saiyans, and since he was a 'lower class', that's really saying something. He was almost strong enough to become a Super Saiyan, but it was still out of his reach. Before I was born, my mother told me that he was a mean, stubborn Saiyan who didn't care about anything other than fighting. But he was really gentle with me when I was born, my mother told me that it was because I was so strong at such a young age and they didn't want King Vegeta to find out, but they didn't tell me why they kept my power from him.

"But when my mother and I were sent to another planet, he became stubborn and uncaring again, especially after getting a new team. He visited every once in a while to train me and he pushed me really hard in my training. And when he would leave, I could still see him through other people's eyes by entering their thoughts without them even knowing, but I couldn't interact with him. The last time I saw him was through Frieza's eyes when he was killed by Frieza's own attack." She looked at the blood red cloth tied around her bicep on her right arm. "This was my father's before he died, it fell off when Frieza's attack hit him and it landed on the planet my mother and I were on." She looked at the other red cloth, it was a lighter red than the other one. "And this was my mother's before she left for Frieza's ship." She reached up to the black cloth and the necklace. "She also gave me these to remember her by.

"The necklace is really unique because it has the power to change my clothes to whatever I want, so if my clothes were torn from a fight, this necklace would fix them. The bandana is also pretty special because it's weighted material, but if I'm used to the current weight, I simply think of how much I want it to weigh and the necklace will make it that weight. Of course, I have to touch the small ball on the chain for it to work."

"Wow, that's really cool." I said.

Quorrin smiled. "Sorry if all my talking's boring you though."

I shook my head. "No, it's actually pretty interesting. So why did you travel so much?"

She looked at the red door. "Well... The inhabitants of the planet I was on kicked me off their planet when I was about 10 years old, so I took my stuff and left. I traveled to a lot of different planets, making friends and enemies, but when I came to Earth, I got caught in meteor shower and my ship got destroyed. Luckily there was a small Saiyan space pod in the back room I could use to get away from the ship before it exploded. The next thing I knew I was stuck on Earth, my Saiyan space pod was somewhere underground, I think I fell out of the pod before it hit the ground though, I was pretty lucky I did too or else I'd be buried alive." She looked at me and smiled softly. "That's all I have to say."

I shrugged. "It's alright. Quick question though, do you know where Capsule Corp is?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I fly around that place sometimes. Bulma is the owner's name right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I live with her. Anyways, she's going to be having a little get together party tomorrow at one 'o' clock and maybe you can come, I don't think she'll mind. Goku, Gohan, and everyone else will be there so you can finally meet them."

Her smile widened. "One 'o' clock, got it. I'll be there for sure."

I smiled back at her and we both stood up. "Alright, I'll see you there."

Quorrin showed me the way out and we said goodbye before I started to fly off. "Hey Kiela hang on." She called.

I stopped and looked back at her. "Yeah?" I asked.

"Two things. First, you can come back here whenever you want and I'll show you around, and second, I'm asking about your life next time."

I smiled and gave her a thumbs up, I guess I could return the favor of her telling me about her past, even though I didn't remember half of my past. "Alright, I'm looking forward to that. I'll see you tomorrow."

I waved at her as I flew off towards Capsule Corp. She waved back at me. "See you!"

* * *

**A/N: So this chapter is pretty much Quorrin talking about Bardock and how she got to Earth and stuff. Don't worry guys, some fighting will be in a few chapters. I decided to post this chapter up because it was so short. I'll post the next one soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey Kiela." Someone whispered as they shook my shoulder, shaking me out of a deep sleep. I moaned in annoyance and pulled the blanket up to my neck, but the shaking didn't stop. "Come on, wake up Kiela."

My eyes fluttered open and I turned my head to look at the familiar face looking down at me through the darkness. I blinked a few times at him before propping myself up on one elbow, my eyes half open. "Trunks..?" I asked groggily. "What are you doing in here? It's like 3 in the morning..." I said as I rubbed my tired eyes.

"I know but I want to show you something really cool." He said, sitting on the side of my bed.

"Now?" I yawned.

"Yeah now, come on!"

I blinked again and slowly shook my head, laying back down. "Show me tomorrow or something. It's too early right now..."

Trunks tugged on my arm, trying to get me up. "Come on Kiela! I don't want to show you tomorrow because it won't be there tomorrow."

I sighed slowly, even if I tried to lay down he would keep bothering me, plus I was wide awake now so I wouldn't be able to fall asleep again very easily. I slowly sat up. "This better be good." I grumbled.

"Alright!" Trunks said in excitement.

"Is is a full moon though? You know I can't go out in one." I asked as I slowly swung my legs over the side of the bed, pushing the blanket to the side.

Trunks shook his head. "No, the full moon was a couple of weeks ago, so you should be fine." I shrugged and stood up before grabbing my light blue over shirt and slipping it on. "Come on, we're gonna miss it!" Trunks said eagerly.

I looked up at him as I pulled a shoe over my foot. "Calm down hotshot, I just have to get my shoes on." He sighed heavily and crossed his arms over his chest impatiently as if he was waiting for me for hours. I just rolled my eyes and slipped my other shoe onto my foot. He was Vegeta's son alright... I stood up after slipping my foot into my shoe. "Okay I'm ready." I said.

He grabbed my wrist and practically dragged me out of my room and through the dark hallway. "This is gonna be so cool! I bet you've never seen anything like this before!" He said just above a whisper, trying not to wake anyone up, like Vegeta. The thought of Vegeta being woken up and storming through the house to see what was up was a little alarming, sure he was probably weaker than me, but the thought of seeing him storming up to us in this dark hallway with a scowl gave me the chills.

I started to slow my pace down to a walk, stopping Trunks from pulling me any faster. "Slow down Trunks, I just woke up." I whispered, keeping an eye out for anything that moved in the dark hall. I knew it was a long hall because of so many rooms, but it looked kind of creepy at night with no lights, so it was pretty much a habit for me to be on guard in dark places like this.

Trunks blew out from his lips impatiently, being careful to be quiet. "Fine, but could you hurry up a little bit? I don't know how long it'll be before it stops."

I sighed slowly but smiled a little, yes Trunks was a little impatient sometimes, but that's what made him who he was, and I didn't want to change that. "Alright, I'll walk faster." I said, slightly quickening my pace to keep up with Trunks.

We reached the door that led to the front after a few minutes and walked outside, careful to open and close the door without making much noise. After that was done, we both flew into the sky, Trunks leading the way and me following close behind him. The cold wind whipped at my hair, clothes, and bare skin, sending chills up and down my bare arms. I wrapped my arms around myself and rubbed some warmth into my arms. Since I didn't have a jacket like Trunks did, I wasn't as comfortable flying in this weather like he was. I shook it off though, he really wanted to show me something and I wasn't about to let some cold weather stop me from seeing what was up. But still, I wish I had brought a jacket or something...

We flew for quite a while before Trunks stopped dead, I came to a stop next to him and looked around. There wasn't anything except for a small forest and some grassland. "Is this what you wanted to show me?" I asked, a hint of disappointment in my voice.

Trunks laughed softly and took my hand. "No, we're actually not there yet, I want it to be a surprise so you'll have to close your eyes." He said, squeezing my hand slightly.

I lifted an eyebrow at him. "Are you sure? I can't fly with my eyes closed."

He smiled. "I know, that's why I'm going to be holding your hand and guide you around. All you have to do is fly."

I blinked, I've never flown with my eyes closed before. Maybe it was worth a shot, I _did_ trust Trunks with my life after all. I shrugged. "Okay I guess. But don't mess around or I'll hurt you okay?" I told him.

He grinned. "Okay."

I glared at him but didn't say anything, I just squeezed his hand lightly before closing my eyes tightly. "Whenever you're ready." I said, a little uncertain about this. Trunks started to fly forward with my hand in his, guiding me around. We flew for some time before we started to descend, our feet touching the ground in seconds. I tilted my head sideways. "Can I look now?" I asked.

Trunks chuckled softly. "Not yet, we're almost there." He pulled me forward in a straight line, and judging by how slanted the ground was, I could tell we were walking uphill. Trunks stopped me a few seconds later and I almost opened an eye to see my surroundings, but before I could look, Trunks let go of my hand and answered my question before I could ask it. "You can look now."

I opened my eyes and looked around the large grassland, but there was nothing there. "I don't see anything." I said.

"Look up." Trunks said.

I looked at him before looking up at the sky, my mouth almost dropped open. Millions of streaks of white light filled the black sky, they looked like stars but they shot across the night sky like spaceships. "Wow..." I breathed, sitting down on the grass and marveling at the sight. Trunks was right, I've never seen anything like this before.

Trunks sat down next to me and smiled as he gazed up at the sky. "It's called a meteor shower. It happens a few times a year."

I looked at him, it had the same name as my Meteor Shower attack. "What is a meteor shower?"

He looked at me with a lifted eyebrow. "You don't know what a meteor shower is?"

I looked down. "No... I might've seen one when I was younger and made my Meteor Shower attack , but I don't remember if I have or not..."

Trunks smiled slightly. He scooted closer to me and put an arm around me, pulling me close to him as he looked up. "A meteor shower is when asteroids fly next to Earth. They look like stars shooting across the sky so most people call them shooting stars. Some people even think that if you see a shooting star and make a wish it'll come true."

I snuggled close to him, enjoying both the warmth and the comfort. "Do any of them ever hit Earth?" I asked, looking up at him.

He nodded. "Sometimes yeah. But they've all been harmless so far... well, except for when they're Saiyan space pods, that usually leads to trouble." He chuckled.

I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder, watching the meteor shower. "This is really beautiful, I can't believe I almost slept through this."

"A lot of people sleep through it, but that can't really be helped." I shrugged and relaxed a little bit. We were out there for what felt like hours before I started to get sleepy again, I yawned and my eyelids started to get heavy. Trunks looked at me, I could tell he was tired but not as tired as me. "Getting sleepy?" He asked.

I nodded slowly. "Very, yes." I replied, stifling another yawn.

He smiled slightly and stood up, helping me to my feet. "Then I guess we should get back. What do you think?"

I nodded, barely able to keep my head up, I was more tired than I thought. "Yeah."

He walked up to me. "Would you like me to carry you back?"

I looked at him with a lifted eyebrow. "You don't have to, I'm sure I can fly back to Capsule Corp."

He bent down and wrapped his arms around my legs and back, lifting me up. "Maybe, but I want to. Besides, you look too tired to fly very far."

I sighed. "Fine, but just this once okay?"

He smiled and started to float into the air. "No promises." He said before flying off towards Capsule Corp.

I rolled my eyes and rested my head against his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. I had to admit, it felt nice to feel his strong arms around me tightly to make sure I didn't fall. Ever since the last battle we had with Broly, Trunks and I have gotten closer and closer together. People thought we were a couple now, and now that I thought about it, they were probably right. We usually went out to different places together like dates and it's just, the way he treats me and talks to me feels like really loves me, I just hoped he felt like I was doing the same. Halfway back to Capsule Corp, I started to doze off, drifting in and out of consciousness before eventually falling into a deep sleep.

The last thing I remember before falling asleep was Trunks putting me on a soft bed and kissing me on the forehead before whispering softly. "I love you."

* * *

**A/N: Aww, isn't that sweet? I made this chapter because I thought it would be kind of cute to see how close Trunks and Kiela are. But I'm gonna totally ruin it for you guys because this is really mushy. I forgot to tell you guys this in the first chapter of Shadows of the Deep so I'll tell you right now. In Shadows of the Deep, Kiela will be in her deadliest battle yet, and she just might die... But you'll have to wait till the end to see what happens! **


	8. Chapter 8

"There! All done!" Bulma said after placing the last plate of food on the long table, as if there wasn't enough already... But it was probably necessary since Goku was coming, and who knew what Quorrin's appetite was like. Bulma was using the forest-like room to throw the party in since it was the biggest room in the house. The room was completely decorated for the party and a long table sat against a wall with several platters of different food stacked on top. She turned to me as I sat backwards on a wooden chair. "Thanks for the help Kiela, I couldn't have gotten everything done this quick without your help."

I shrugged and stood up, pushing the chair back under the table. "No problem Bulma." I replied. Even though I helped out all the decorations and stuff up, Bulma made and ordered all the food and cleaned everything up. Trunks had something to take care of and Vegeta, being Vegeta, said he had to train, leaving Bulma and me to set everything up. But I didn't mind, it gave me something to do instead of sitting in my room and study all day. "Hey Bulma?" I asked, walking into the kitchen were Bulma was cleaning up.

"Yes?" She asked as she dried her hands with a paper towel.

"I hope you don't mind, nut I invited a friend over to the little get together."

She smiled at me. "That's fine, I can't wait to meet him."

I chuckled slightly. "Actually, she's a girl."

She blinked and smiled in embarrassment. "Oops, sorry." She tilted her head to the side. "By the way, who is she?"

I leaned back against the counter and grinned. "You'll see."

* * *

Around 12:45, people started to show up at Capsule Corp. First Trunks came in, apologizing for not helping, then Vegeta came, followed by Cocoa, Luke, Josh Yamcha, Roshi, Oolong, Puar, Piccolo, Tien, Chioutzu, and Dende, who was the new guardian of the earth like in the past. Finally, by around 2:00, Goku, Gohan, and Chi-Chi showed up, which didn't surprise me because they were always the last ones to show up. But there was no sign of Quorrin, I guessed she shared the same losing track of time habit Goku had.

"Waiting for someone?" Trunks asked as he walked up to me.

I looked at him as I leaned against the wall next to a window. I sighed and looked back outside. "Yeah, I invited someone to come over yesterday but she hasn't shown up yet."

Trunks put an arm around me and pulled me close, looking out the window as the sun started to set. "If she does show up then she'll ring the doorbell or something. Come on, everyone's having a great time."

I smiled slightly. "Alright I guess." But before we went into the other room, a knock sounded on the door. _Finally!_ I thought, not even thinking about Quorrin's technique to read minds. I looked at Trunks. "You go ahead, I'll be there in a minute." I told him as I started to walk towards the door.

He nodded. "Okay, don't be long."

I rolled my eyes before opening the door, Quorrin stood outside the door looking up at the orange sky. "What took you so long?" I asked, smiling at her.

She looked at me and smiled, scratching the back of her head in embarrassment. "Yeah sorry I'm late. I guess I lost track of time while training." She said, just like Goku... This time she was wearing a loose, dark blue and white stripped, short-sleeved shirt and light blue shorts that reached down to her knees. But the necklace and black bandana were still around her neck and she still wore the dark red cloths on her biceps.

"Just like your brother." I laughed.

She smiled at me again. "If you say so."

I closed the door behind her when she walked in and grabbed her wrist before leading her into the other room. "Come on, Goku and the others are in here." Quorrin shrugged and followed me into the large, indoor forest-like room. Everyone was starting to eat dinner so I walked up to Bulma who stood next to the food table. "Hey Bulma." I said as I walked up to her.

She looked at me. "Yes Kiela?" She asked, she looked at Quorrin and smiled. "You must be Kiela's friend."

I nodded and Quorrin smiled back at Bulma. "Yep, her name's Quorrin." I told Bulma.

She held a hand out to Quorrin. "Nice to meet you Quorrin, I'm Bulma." She told Quorrin.

Quorrin took Bulma's hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you too." Quorrin replied. I wanted to tell Bulma that Quorrin was a Saiyan, but I decided not to tell her yet.

"Well you can help yourself to whatever you like."

Quorrin nodded. "Thanks." Bulma walked away to sit down and eat. Quorrin looked around the room at everyone but her gaze stopped on someone and a scowl formed on her face.

I lifted an eyebrow and followed her gaze to Vegeta, but he wasn't paying attention to us. I looked at her with a confused expression. "Is something wrong?" I asked.

She looked at me, her scowl gone. "I didn't know Vegeta was on this planet.

I looked at her in surprise. "You know Vegeta?"

She nodded. "Unfortunately yes. We used to know each other back on Planet Vegeta."

I tilted my head to the side. "Really? I didn't know that. Why don't you like him?"

Quorrin turned to the table full of food. "Let's just say he wasn't the nicest kid around back then."

"Oh..." I said as I started to get some food.

"Hey Kiela, finally decided to join the party huh?" Goku said as he walked up to me and Quorrin. He looked at Quorrin. "Who's this?"

I smiled and introduced them to each other. "Goku, this is Quorrin. Quorrin, this is Goku." I said. Quorrin stared at Goku in disbelief and I hid a smile. "I think she wants to tell you something so I'm just gonna go eat." I said before taking my food and walking towards a grassy area underneath a large tree next to Trunks.

He looked at me as I sat down. "Who's that?" He asked, motioning towards Quorrin.

I looked at him then at Quorrin as she talked to Goku. "That's Quorrin, she was the friend I was waiting for."

"Oh, why's she talking to Goku? Does she know him?"

I shrugged as I swallowed a mouthful of food. "I guess you could say that."

He looked at me curiously. "What do you mean?"

I looked at Goku, a shocked expression on his face. "Well, she's his older sister."

Trunks almost choked on his drink when I said that. "What?! Older sister?! But I thought Goku didn't have any siblings." He said after coughing and clearing his throat a little.

I shrugged. "Same here, but I don't think she's lying to us about it."

He looked at me with a lifted eyebrow. "Yeah? What makes you say that?"

I started to take a sip of my water. "Go ask her."

* * *

**A/N: So this chapter is pretty much just a chapter about Quorrin and Goku meeting each other. Things will get interesting in the second chapter after this, so yeah. I was actually stuck on one of the parts for this chapter a few weeks ago when I wrote it out, luckily I got passed it. I'll post the next chapter soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

"So what's camping supposed to be?" I asked as I flew next to Trunks, a backpack of clothes and stuff that Bulma had packed for me on my back.

I've never gone camping before, but Goku suggested that we should go for fun. So Goku, Gohan, Trunks, Cocoa, Luke, Josh, Krillin, Quorrin, Vegeta, and I were flying towards a large forest. Josh, who had been practicing, flew next to me on one side, Trunks flew on my other side, Vegeta was a little farther back behind us, Goku was in the front with Gohan and Quorrin next to him, Krillin flew behind them, and Josh and I, Trunks, Josh, and I were in the middle of the little group, carried Cocoa and Luke. I carried Cocoa and Josh carried Luke.

Cocoa looked up at me. "You don't know what camping is?" She asked.

I shook my head. "No." I replied.

"Camping is when you stay in the forest for a while and cook your own food and sleep in a tent." Trunks explained.

I looked at him. "Sounds like fun."

"Yeah it is." Josh said.

I smiled and looked at Goku, Gohan, and Quorrin as they shared stories with each other. Goku had introduced Quorrin to everyone and told them she was his sister, Vegeta was really shocked to see her for some reason though. Bulma decided to do a blood test, which freaked Goku out a bit, and sure enough, they were related. Vegeta and Quorrin mostly avoided each other, and they just glared at each other when they walked, or stood, by each other. But other than that, she was a really good friend.

We got to the forest after about 10 minutes of flying and started to set everything up. The area Goku picked out, it was next to a clear river that ran through the forest so we had more than enough water to last us the weekend, and the edge of the forest was a few yards away from where we were so we would have enough firewood too. We had three tents, one for Cocoa, Quorrin, and me, another for Trunks, Josh, and Luke, and another one for Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, and Krillin. All of the tents were pretty big, but Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and Krillin got the biggest since there were going to be more people sharing the tent. I knew it was gonna be pretty funny to see how they would put up with Vegeta for the weekend, we were actually staying Friday through Monday. It didn't take very long to get everything ready, and by sunset, we had a fire going.

"So what do you think of camping so far?" Trunks asked me as he sat next to me by the river.

"It's pretty fun." I said as I watched a small fish swimming in the water. Goku, Gohan, and Krillin were talking and laughing by the fire, Cocoa, Luke, and Josh were doing the same, and Vegeta just watched everyone from underneath a large tree a few yards away from the fire as he leaned back against the tree's trunk, his arms crossed over his chest. But I didn't know where Quorrin was. "Where's Quorrin?" I asked Trunks, I didn't know if he knew where she was or not.

He looked over his shoulder at the forest. "I think she said she was gonna go find a place to train." He replied.

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "She's training again?" I looked at the river and sighed. "I wonder if she ever relaxes."

Trunks chuckled. "I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't know what the word relax means." I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder, sure the last three years have been boring, but it was fun to hang out with Trunks. He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close as he looked up at the sky. "It sure it beautiful up here." He said again.

I lifted my head up and looked up at the stars. "I know, I never thought I'd see so many stars in the sky without traveling in space."

Trunks laughed softly. "Yeah, we saw a lot of stars back then." I smiled again. I missed those days, fighting bad guys side-by-side with Trunks and seeing so many new things. Those were probably the best times I've ever had in my life. "Hey look, a shooting star!" Trunks said as he pointed at the sky. I followed his gaze to see a large, white light shooting across the sky, just like during the meteor shower. "Quick, make a wish!" He said again, closing his eyes.

I looked up at him and tilted my head to the side. "Why do people make wishes on stars anyway?"

He opened his eyes and looked at me before smiling. "People just like to do it. They think that if they make a wish on a shooting star then it'll come true."

I looked back at the river with a puzzled expression. "Well that's weird. You might think that people would look for the Dragon Balls and summon Shenron to make a wish."

He chuckled and tilted his head to the side, resting his cheek on the top of my head. "I don't think a lot of people know about Shenron. But even if they did, it would take them forever to find all seven without a radar."

I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder again. "Good point."

We sat by the river, looking at the stars, for who knows how long before Trunks stood up and stretched. "We should probably get to bed. It's getting late and tomorrow's gonna be a long day." He said, holding a hand out for me.

I smiled and took his hand, letting him pull me up to my feet. "Alright. I am getting a little tired." I replied.

Everyone turned in for the night, Quorrin, who finally came back, Cocoa, and I went into our tent, Luke, Josh, and Trunks went into theirs, and Goku, Gohan, Krillin, and Vegeta went into theirs. As I laid down in my sleeping bag on my side of the tent, however, something inside me screamed for me to run and get away from there as fast as I could, but I was too tired to even walk and I eventually fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Ugh, this one was so late... I had to go somewhere and do school so I had to upload this one a little later that usual, sorry about that. So Kiela starts to get a bad feeling about this but she ignores it... She shouldn't have done that... You'll see why in the next chapter. Also and heads up, I made a facebook page, it's called Broly Kai Fanfiction, so check it out when you can. I'll post pictures of characters and stuff and you guys can post things and ask questions too if you want. So yeah. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can.**


	10. Chapter 10

"I got some more wood Goku!" Josh said as he ran out of the forest, several sticks, small and big, in his arms.

Goku, who was in a deep part of the river fishing, looked at Josh as his head poked out from under the water's surface. "Thanks Josh, you can go ahead and put them by the fire." He told Josh.

Josh nodded. "'Kay."

Trunks flew out of the forest with a ton of firewood piled high in his arms, way more than Josh had. "Here you go Goku." Trunks said as he put all the wood next to the fire pit.

Goku smiled. "Thanks Trunks." He said.

Josh glared at Trunks out of the corner of his eyes. "Showoff..." Josh mumbled. Trunks looked at him with a lifted eyebrow in puzzlement before smiling and chuckling softly.

My head suddenly broke through the water's surface a few feet away from where Goku was, a huge blue fish in one hand. "How's this Goku?" I asked Goku, he was teaching me how to fish. We didn't use fishing poles to fish, we just dived in and caught the fish.

Goku looked at the large fish in my hands and smiled. "That's a good sized fish, you're getting better at fishing Kiela." He said.

I scratched the back of my head with my free hand and smiled. "I guess I am."

"Hey Kiela, why don't you try using fishing poles? You don't have to get wet when you use them." Cocoa yelled to me as she and Luke sat on the side of the river a few yards away from where Goku and I were.

I threw the large fish next onto the dry ground next to my light blue over shirt and some other fish Goku and I had caught. "No thanks. It's more fun to do it this way." I replied.

"Yeah, plus you have to wait for a fish to bite the hook... well, if a fish ever does bite the hook that is." Goku added.

Cocoa rolled her eyes. "Fine, have it your way. Luke and I will be here if you ever change your minds." Cocoa said before sitting down on the grass next to Luke, both of them had a fishing pole in their hands. I shrugged and dived underwater again after sucking in a deep breath. Goku chuckled before diving under after me.

Goku and I had caught at least 7 fish using our way of fishing, and Cocoa and Luke caught 2 with fishing poles. "Well that proves it, our way's better." I laughed.

Cocoa, her head hung low, sighed. "Okay, okay, fine... But don't rub it in..." She said.

I wrapped an arm around shoulders and smiled, I was still a little damp from the water, but not too much. "I'm not gonna rub it in Cocoa, you're my best friend."

She looked at me with a smile. "Really?"

I nodded. "Really."

"Okay guys, lunch is almost ready." Krillin said as he sat next to the fire, turning a fish on a stick over the fire.

"Alright I'm starving!" Goku said as he and the others hurried over to the campfire.

"Yeah me too!" Quorrin agreed, and she had the same appetite as Goku...

"That's bad news for the rest of us." Krillin joked.

I rolled my eyes and started to follow the others but a large, semi-transparent wall of glowing colors dropped in front of me from above, stopping me in my tracks. "What the heck?" I said to myself. I placed a hand on the wall and pushed but it wouldn't budge, I pushed my shoulder against it but that didn't work either. I looked over my shoulder to see if I could walk around it, but walls that looked the same as the one in front of me stood behind and on both sides of me. I was trapped! I slammed a fist against the wall and yelled at the others to see if they could hear me. "Goku? Trunks? Can you guys hear me?" I yelled.

Goku and Trunks looked up from their food and they almost dropped their plates when they saw me. Everyone else followed their gaze to me and Cocoa jumped up and ran up to the wall, placing a hand on it. "Are you okay Kiela?" She asked, her voice sounded muffled and distorted but I could still make the words out.

I nodded. "Yeah I'm fine." I replied as I looked around in the small box I was in.

"What happened?" Gohan asked as he and the others ran up to the wall.

I shook my head. "I don't know, this thing came out of nowhere and I can't break through it." I said as I pushed the wall with my shoulder again.

"Let's try to break it at the same time, we might get through if we all push on it at the same time." Goku said. Everyone nodded. Quorrin, Trunks, Gohan, Goku, Krillin, and Vegeta put their hands on the wall and got ready to push while Cocoa, Luke, and Josh stepped back. I stepped back a little bit too, it wouldn't do much good if we pushed against the wall at the same time from opposite sides. "One, two, three, go!" Goku said and they all pushed against the wall as hard as they could, but it still didn't move.

"What is this thing made of?!" Vegeta growled through clenched teeth as he pushed against the wall with his hands.

"I don't know but it sure is strong!" Gohan replied as he pushed the wall with his shoulder. They all had to stop after a while though, but the wall didn't even move an inch after all that!

"What the heck is this thing?!" I growled as I threw a punch at the wall, but my fist just bounced off it,

"Something to keep your friends from interfering." A gruff, gravelly voice came from above. Everyone looked up as several figures cloaked in shadows descended towards the ground on ropes.

I turned around to face them, taking a fighting stance, as they landed right behind me. "Who are you?" I growled, I had a really bad feeling about this.

The figure in the front grinned at me, his bright red eyes fixed on me. "Someone who's not to be trifled with, and you, Kiela, are coming with us!" He said.

They all looked like fish people, they had fins, what looked like gills on their neck, bat-like ears, and a frill running along their spine. And their eyes and mouths looked like they belonged on a fish. But they had legs, arms, no tail, and darkness seemed to engulf their bodies, making it hard to see them.

I took a slight step back, keeping my eyes on them. "How do you know me and what do you freaks want?" I growled again.

The fish man in the front chuckled. "We have our ways. As for your second question, I cannot answer that yet, you will see what we have planned for you when we take you to our home planet."

I tsked. "Yeah right, I'm not going anywhere until I know what's going on."

The first fish man sighed. "Very well." He looked over his shoulder at the other fish people. "Take her however you like but don't kill her, we need her alive." The other fish people nodded before charging at me, ready to attack. I widened my stance a little and braced myself.

"Be careful Kiela, you don't know what these guys are capable of." Goku told me from the other side of the wall.

I nodded. "I know that." I said before jumping at the fish people.

I landed in the middle of their little group and immediately went on the offensive. I slammed my elbow into the side of a fish man's head, making him fall to the ground. Another fish man threw a punch at me, but I quickly ducked and spun around a little bit before planting my feet firmly on the ground and shooting myself up to a standing position, head butting the fish man in the jaw. I spun around on my heel and punch another fish man with the back of my hand, making him stumble back. I quickly dropped to the ground, putting my hands underneath me, before spinning around with my legs outstretched, kicking the already unbalanced fish man's legs out from under him and making him fall. Before he hit the ground, however, I turned around and nailed him in the side of his head with a punch, sending him flying into the wall. I jumped to my feet as fast as I could before jumping into the air to dodge two more fish people who were charging me, making them slam into each other, bashing their heads together, and fall to the ground. I landed between the two fish people on the ground and the wall, my back facing the wall.

"She's good." Quorrin said as she and the others watched me, they couldn't do anything but see what happened next.

Goku smiled slightly. "Yep, she's a fighter." He said.

"Is that all you've got?" I asked the first fish man.

He smirked. "No, we have one more trick up our sleeve..." He replied.

"Kiela above you!" Trunks yelled.

I looked up as another fish man dropped from somewhere above. I sighed before rolling to the side, dodging the fish man, but I felt something snap shut around one of my ankles. I stood up several feet away from the fish man who had dropped down from the sky before glancing down at my ankle. A strange metal band wrapped tightly around my lower ankle, but it didn't seem very dangerous.

_I'll take it off later._ I thought, I wish I had just taken it off then...

"I'm sorry sir, I missed..." The fish man who had tried to drop down on me told the first fish man, apparently their boss.

Their boss tsked. "I can see that, but even if it's that low on her it'll get the job done." Their boss said.

The other fish man nodded. "Yes sir."

Their boss looked at me and grinned wickedly before shouting at the top of his lungs. "Attack!"

Several new fish people dropped down from the sky and landed in front of me. I took a fighting stance and got ready, but something felt off, I couldn't really explain it but it didn't feel right. I shook it off and threw a punch at a charging fish man, but for some reason, it didn't even faze him! He grinned and kicked me into the wall. Okay, something was definitely wrong. That kick hurt, a lot. and my punch, which was beating them to death earlier, didn't even make them flinch now. I stood up on shaky legs and coughed a little.

"Kiela, are you okay?" Cocoa asked, concern filled her voice.

I looked over my shoulder at her and the others. "Something's wrong... My attacks aren't working and I feel like I'm getting weaker by the second..." I told them, a little out of breath.

"What do you mean? You were doing really well until that guy dropped down on you." Luke said. I looked down at the metal band around my ankle, now that I took a closer look at it, it started to look familiar.

"What's around your ankle?" Trunks asked, alarm filled his voice.

I lifted the foot with the metal band wrapped around the ankle up so he could see it. "Does this look familiar to you?" I asked him.

His eyes widened in shock. "That's the same thing Goku and the others and I were wearing when we first met you in the past! It'll take all your strength away!"

Everyone looked at him in shock. "What?!" They all said at the same time.

I bit my lip as I looked at the large group of fish people that approached me, I was in a really bad spot, but that didn't mean I wouldn't fight to the end. All of the fish people charged at me at the same time, forming a circle around me and attacking m at the same time. I tried to fight back, but with little success. One of the fish people landed a hard punch to my stomach, making me start to black out. I fell back against the energy wall and slid down to a sitting position as everything started to get fuzzy and dark.

The last thing I remember was the fish people's boss picking me up and taking me onto a large ship while everyone else slammed on the wall to get through and help me, then darkness took over.

* * *

**A/N: Well this doesn't look good... Anyways, a longer chapter with talking and action, the next chapter will have another surprise so I'll update as soon as I can. Can anyone guess why they took Kiela? Also, on the Facebook page, I'll be posting when the chapters are up, so yeah.**


	11. Chapter 11

My eyelids suddenly flew open when I felt my back slam into something hard. I gritted my teeth in pain and looked around, my back and head throbbing painfully. At least three fish people locked an iron-barred door in front of me and walked down a hallway, leaving me inside a small cell with iron bars as the walls, except for the metal wall behind me. I struggled to a sitting position and leaned against the metal wall, my wrists were bound together in my lap with a metal band, it wasn't like the one that was on my ankle though, it wasn't made of the same metal. Even though the metal band around my ankle was gone, I still felt weak. I looked around the room again, two other cells sat next to mine, one on the left, and the other on my right, both had iron barred walls except for the back wall that was made of metal.

I sighed, my shoulders slumping slightly, and looked up. "Where am I?" I said quietly.

I wasn't expecting anyone to answer so it surprised me when someone replied. "You're on a spaceship that's traveling to a planet called Mykade." A familiar male voice echoed in the room, almost making me jump.

I looked at the doorway that led to the hallways where the three fish people had gone. Wearing a long black cloak and grey armor underneath the cloak and leaning back against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, Ryzer looked at me with glowing, dark red eyes, but his hair was dark brown this time. I stared at him in shock. "Ryzer? What are you doing here?" I asked him.

He looked at me and smiled before walking up to my cell. "I'm here to make sure the Altaens from Mykade don't kill you." He said.

"What..? Why? How are you even here anyways? Are you working with these fish freaks?"

He chuckled. "Not exactly. You see Kiela, the Altaens didn't find you on their own, I told them about you."

My mouth practically dropped open. "What?! Why would you do that?!"

He looked up. "You remember Barris right?"

"That lizard creep I killed and set all his prisoners free? Yeah, what about him?"

"Barris was a very good friend of mine. I used to work for him and that's where I recognized you from. You were one of the Saiyans Paragus and Broly brought in for trade."

"You were a guard there?" I asked.

Ryzer nodded. "Yes, I was one of the elite guards. I only got a glimpse of you because I had some business to attend to on a different planet. But when I got back, everyone but the prisoners were dead and I just barely saw you before you disappeared into thin air." He half smiled as he took a good look at me. "And you know what? You look an awful lot like your mother, the other female Saiyan Paragus and Broly brought in for trade with Barris."

My eyes widened. "My... mother..?" I asked in disbelief.

He nodded. "Yes, you and your mother were the two other female Saiyans I told you and Trunks about when I first talked to you at Capsule Corp. Unfortunately she disappeared and we couldn't find her."

I gritted my teeth. Paragus even traded my mother for something?! I knew he was sick and twisted but this?! "So why don't you just kill me now? I'm too weak to defend myself."

Ryzer laughed. "I won't kill you because the Altaens need you for something very special." His expression softened a little. "And I have feelings for you, so I'm going to make sure you stay alive no matter what." He turned around and started to walk out of the room, his brown furry tail gone.

"Wait!" I said, making him stop and look over his shoulder at me. "What are you exactly? You're not a Saiyan, you're not a lizard, you're not a human, and you're definitely not an Altaen or whatever they're called."

He gave me a half smile. "Oh Kiela, there are some things I must to keep to myself." And without another word, he left the room, leaving me in my small cell.

* * *

**A/N: Hmmm, looks like Ryzer wasn't the nice little freshman he made himself appear to be huh? And he has feelings for Kiela? That's not good either. Also, if you're wondering how to say Altaen and/or Mykade, I'll help you out a little bit. Altaen is like All-ta, like in take, -in. And Mykade is like My-kay-d. There you go, I'll post the next chapter soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Come on, get out already!" One of the Altaens growled as he shoved me out of the ship.

I stumbled forward onto the black ground, a river of dark red water flowed next to where the spaceship stood. I looked around as two Altaens dragged me along a rocky path, dark red waters, blood red skies, pitch black earth, barren, hot, and Altaens standing guard everywhere. It looked like a planet you would go to if you wanted to die a horrible death. I would've used Instant Transmission to get off Mykade, but I couldn't even sense energy signatures anymore. I guess this is how it felt to be human... Not that there's anything wrong with humans though, I'm friends with at least 8 full-blooded humans and 2 half-blooded humans, so don't think I'm saying that humans are bad.

Ryzer, who was walking behind me, walked up to the Altaens that were dragging me along and placed a hand on my shoulder. "I'll take her to her cell, you two can go and get everything ready." He told the Altaens.

They stopped and looked at him before nodding. "Of course Ryzer." One of them said before they both ran ahead on the path.

I looked at Ryzer with a glare out of the corner of my eye. "So are you their boss or something?" I asked him, a slight growl in my voice.

He tilted his head down a little and chuckled slightly. "No, not really. They're boss is somewhere else so I'm just filling in for him until he comes back." He told me.

I looked away and tsked. "Of course you are..." I mumbled.

He started to gently push me forward. "Come on, your cell's this way."

I tried to plant my feet into the ground to stop myself from moving forward, but it was no use. "I can't escape from this floating piece of rock so why do they need to put me in another stupid cell?"

Ryzer smiled crookedly. "They have their reasons."

I lifted an eyebrow. "Like..?"

He glanced at me then looked forward again. "Well for one, it's too hot for you to stay out here in the open for long and since your cell is indoors, it's much cooler in there."

I glanced at him from the corner of my eye again. "Is that the only reason?"

He shook his head. "No, it's in an underground bunker and there's a reinforced gate made of the strongest metal in the universe that leads to your cell. The reason why the Altaens did all that was so that if your friends did show up to try to save you, they wouldn't be able to find the entrance to the underground bunker very easily without forcing someone to tell them. And even if they did find the underground bunker, they would have to break through the gate." Ryzer explained. I rolled my eyes, that sounded like a piece of cake for Goku and the others, but I didn't say anything. We reached a large mountain made of pitch black rock a few minutes later, a small opening, just big enough for Ryzer and me to fit through stood in front of us. Ryzer wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me close before running into the small cave. "Hang on!" He said before jumping down into darkness.

I shut my eyes and clenched my fists tightly as plummeted straight down into the ground, but I refused to hold onto Ryzer. We finally stopped a few seconds later when Ryzer landed on a dark grey stone floor. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at my surroundings, a long hallway with dark grey stone floors and pitch black walls laid in front of us, several empty cells on each side of the hallway and a massive door of dark grey metal stood at the end of the hallway, it looked like a wall though.

Ryzer walked me towards me and started to talk to me. "Listen Kiela, don't eat any of the food the Altaens offer you here, their food is toxic to Saiyans." He said.

I glanced at him. "So what am I supposed to eat then?" I asked him gruffly.

"I'll bring you some food three times a day. It won't be much but you'll have to deal with it. You're gonna be here for a long time."

I lifted an eyebrow at him. "Why am I here anyways?"

He chuckled as he punched in a password on a digital number pad next to the dark grey metal gate. "You'll have to wait and find out." He said as the gate slowly slid open.

Two rooms filled the large area, one room looked like a break room and the other had a huge cell inside it, some chains connecting to the walls. Once Ryzer pushed me into the cell, two Altaens came out of nowhere and grabbed my arms tightly.

I struggled against them. "Get your hands off of me!" I growled, but they ignored me. One of them unlocked the metal band around my wrists, letting it drop to the floor, and moved their grips to my wrists before pulling my hands in opposite directions, it felt like they were stretching me out.

"Hold her there for a few more seconds guys." Ryzer said next to me before what felt like a large handcuff closed around my left wrist, making the Altaen let go of my left wrist. Another handcuff closed around my other wrist, the Altaen on that side also let go. Even though the Altaens had let go of my wrists, my arms still hung waist high in the air, held up by the chains the connected from the walls to the handcuffs of my wrists.

I pulled as hard as I could against the chains but I couldn't get free. "What are these for?!" I yelled at Ryzer as he and the two Altaens started to leave my cell.

Ryzer looked at me as he closed the door to my cell. "We can't have you laying down and dying in you sleep." He said.

I took a step forward, pulling against the chains. "Die in my sleep? What are you talking about? Why would I die in my sleep?"

"I'm sorry Kiela, but you're going to go through more pain than you could ever imagine starting tomorrow." And without another word, he closed the gate leading to the room with my cell inside.

* * *

**A/N: Well that doesn't sound good... I don't really know what to say about this chapter except that Ryzer's a little traitor... Anyways, I'll post the next chapter soon guys.**


	13. Chapter 13

"Can't you work any fast mom?" Trunks asked Bulma as she worked underneath the spaceship's dashboard in the control room.

Bulma poked her head out from under the dashboard. "I thought I told you already, I'm working as fast as I can!" She practically yelled at him before ducking under the dashboard again. "Did you check the thrusters yet?"

Trunks nodded. "Yeah, they're ready to go."

Bulma looked at him. "Okay, then go take a shower. I can smell you from under the dashboard."

"But mom-"

"You and the others will take off tomorrow so go get cleaned up and get some sleep." She interrupted him. He paused then looked down with a worried expression, she poked her head out from under the dashboard again and looked at Trunks with a reassuring smile. "I know you're worried about Kiela Trunks, we all are, but the first step in saving her is making sure that the ship is ready for takeoff."

He sighed and looked at her. "I know but, we've been working on this ship for about two months and we don't know where she is or if she's still alive..."

"Don't worry Trunks, those things wouldn't have taken her just to kill her. She's still alive, trust me." Bulma said as she ducked under the dashboard again. "Just go take a shower and get some sleep like everyone else okay?"

Trunks looked down slightly. "Fine..." He said before turning around and walking out of the ship and towards the house.

Bulma finally finished working on the dashboard and crawled out from underneath the dashboard. "There! All done!" She said as she wiped her dirty hands on her already dirty jeans.

"Hey Bulma." Someone said from behind her, startling her and making her jump.

She spun around to see Quorrin standing in the doorway leading into the control room. "Oh, Quorrin, don't scare me like that!" Bulma said, a hand on her chest.

Quorrin looked down slightly. "Sorry." She said.

"It's fine, why are you here? You and the others don't leave until tomorrow."

Quorrin looked at Bulma again and held her open hands out, palms facing up, a small metal band in her hands. "I found this by the forest close to where the alien spaceship was. It looks like the metal band Kiela was wearing when they took her."

Bulma walked up to Quorrin and examined the metal band. "So what's it doing here? Wouldn't they need it for Kiela?" Bulma asked as she picked up the metal band, turning in over in her hands.

"That's what I thought, but they must've gotten a new one or something."

Bulma looked at Quorrin. "Alright, I'll take a look at it in my lab."

Quorrin nodded. "'Kay. Tell me what you find in the morning."

Bulma nodded back. "I will, thanks Quorrin."

Quorrin stepped to the side. "No problem, I'll see you in the morning for takeoff." And without another word, Quorrin turned around and left.

Bulma took care of a few more things in the spaceship before taking the metal band inside the house to her lab to study it. It didn't take long for her to find out what the technology in the metal band did though, and it was pretty shocking to her too.

"What are you doing in here so late?" Trunks asked as he walked into the lab, a damp towel over his neck and he wore dark grey pajama pants.

Bulma turned around to look at him. "I could ask you the same thing." She replied.

He shrugged. "I heard someone come in so I wanted to check it out."

Bulma rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Sure you did..." She turned back to the computer with a concerned expression.

"Is something wrong mom?" Trunks asked as he walked up to Bulma.

She sighed and looked down a little. "Unfortunately yes..." She picked up the metal band she was studying and showed it to Trunks. "Quorrin found this close to where the alien spaceship was so I did some tests to see if this thing had any faults or something that Kiela could figure out to get a chance to break herself free from one of these things but..." She paused.

Trunks lifted an eyebrow. "But what? What's wrong mom?"

She looked at him. "I didn't just find out that these things don't have any faults, but I also found out that these things do more damage then we know." She looked back at the computer screen. "We already know that these things prevent you from using your energy, but what we don't know is what happens to the energy while it's being blocked."

Trunks tilted his head to the side and sat down in a chair next to Bulma. "What do you mean?"

She looked at him. "You and the others had something like this on your wrists and locked in a cell in the past right?"

Trunks nodded. "Yeah."

"Well you were lucky that Kiela found you just a couple of days after you got put in there. These things do block your energy, but they also take away your energy over time."

"So what does that mean?"

She sighed heavily and looked down a bit. "It means," She started, looking back up at Trunks. "If Kiela has one on and if she wears it for too long, it will drain away every last drop of her energy until there's nothing left, and she will die."

* * *

**A/N: These chapters are just filled with bad news aren't they? This doesn't look good for Kiela does it? You guys are probably hoping for some good news in the next chapter or something, but there's not... Don't worry though, there will be good news later. I'll post the next chapter soon.**


	14. Chapter 14

"Hurry up and run faster before we make you run faster!" An Altaen yelled though a microphone in a different room, his voice echoing in the room from some speakers.

They had set up a huge, winding path inside one of the rooms to find out how fast I was without my full speed for an experiment. But this was _at least_ the sixth time I've ran the stupid thing and I was dead tired. My hands were bound by a metal band behind my back and some plastic-like strings connected from the metal band to some needles that were embedded in my skin on my head and on my chest. I leaned against one of the dark grey walls and panted heavily, I desperately needed a break from all this running with so little energy, but the Altaens weren't that nice.

The metal band around my wrists vibrated slightly and my eyes widened, I knew what was going to happen next. A powerful electric shock ran up the strings and into the needles in my skin. I cried out in pain before bolting forward again, that was the only way to make the electric shock stop. That's how it works, if I didn't do what they wanted, they shocked me almost to death, but if I did do what they wanted, I didn't get rewarded, which didn't really surprise me. It had been at least 4 months since I came to this cursed planet and the test were getting worse and worse.

First it was a test of how intelligent I was by putting two different sets of walls before me, one wall on each set was walk through and the other gave me a deadly shock if I touched, and I had to choose which wall was the right one until I reached the end of the hall. Then it was a test of how strong I was by having a robot throw a knife at me and I had to stop it before it hit my head, I still had cuts from that test. And now it was a test of how fast I was, and if I stopped to catch my breath or slowed down even the slightest, they would give me a good shock. But I feared that even more painful tests were on their list of torture.

Eventually, I couldn't run anymore and I collapsed on the black floor, out of breath and barely conscious. I waited for the electric shock, I would just let them shock me to death, but it never came. Instead, someone took the needles out of my skin and two arms wrapped around me and lifted me up, carrying me somewhere. I slowly opened my eyes to see Ryzer as he carried me down the long hall that led to the large room with my cell.

He looked down at me and smiled softly. "Don't worry Kiela, we're gonna get you some food and water and let you rest for a while before the next test okay?" He told me, trying to be reassuring.

But how could I take comfort in his words when I knew it all lead up to more tests of torture? Even though Ryzer had always been there to try to comfort me before and after the tests, I refuse to even consider calling him a friend. What kind of friend tells some aliens to kidnap and experiment on you? That's not a friend in my book, crazy person who wants to ruin your life and kill you in the end is more like it.

"Okay, I'll be back with your food and water in a few minutes." Ryzer said after he put the handcuffs on my wrists when we got to my cell. I said nothing but just stared at the floor blankly, I didn't say anything to anyone anymore really, I sat on the floor with my legs tucked underneath me and only the chains holding my arms up kept me from falling forward. He looked at me sadly from the doorway to my cell. "I'm sorry to have you go through this Kiela, but there's nothing I can do now." He said before leaving the large room, closing the metal gate behind him.

That wasn't true, he could've helped me break out of here, but that wasn't going to happen, he was one of the bad guys. I closed my eyes before looking up, sure Ryzer brought me food and water three times a day, but it had just barely enough energy for me to use for all the tests, which resulted in me losing a ton of weight. I was so skinny that you could see my ribcage and spine, but they didn't even bother to give me more food.

I looked down the floor again. _Where are Trunks and the others? I wonder if they're close by... _I thought.

Maybe Quorrin would pick up on my thoughts if they were close by, they couldn't track me down by looking for my energy or by using Instant Transmission. The Altaens had put a metal collar around my neck back when I was on their spaceship when they were taking me to this horrible planet so my energy signature was untrackable.

I closed my eyes and sighed, I missed the days back on Earth when I went to college with my friends, trained with Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, and Vegeta, and hung out with Trunks. The days when I hung out with Trunks were definitely the days I missed most. Every night before I went to sleep, I would look up at the high ceiling and remember that last night I spent with him when we watched the meteor shower together. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't bring those days back with just my mind.

I hung my head and leaned forward as much as I could, pulling on the chains. I haven't even gotten to lay down since I got here, and when I do they just shock me until I'm back on my feet again. And trust me, sleeping in a sitting position with your arms held in the air and legs tucked underneath you is _not_ comfortable. Sometimes I didn't even want to fall asleep because my sleep was always filled with nightmares.

I sighed again and looked up. _Trunks... where are you?_

* * *

**A/N: Poor Kiela, she's stuck in that place of torture and Goku and the others are millions of miles away. Think they'll find her before these tests kill her?**


	15. Chapter 15

"Don't get too comfortable, you'll be in for more tests within the hour." An Altaen said as he closed the door to my cell.

I clenched my teeth tightly as pain shot through my body, they had just brought me back from a pain tolerance test, as they called it. They've done two different tests like that in the past couple of weeks. For the first one, they swung a regular whip at me over and over again to see how much I could take. Then they used a whip with thorns to see how much I could take with that. And from what I saw in their little lab, I was willing to bet that they were going to replace the whip with knives. As if I wasn't covered in enough of my own blood.

I sucked in a shaky breath and shut my eyes tightly, I couldn't give up hope, Goku and the others would find me soon, I knew they would. The door to my cell slowly creaked open, drawing my attention, and Ryzer walked into my cell, a plate of food and a glass of water in his hands, a soft smile on his lips. Yeah... that was really reassuring...

"I brought you some food, I even sneaked a little extra in for you." He said. He always says that he sneaks more food in, but it was always the same small amount. The thing I hated the most was the fact that he had to feed me because my hands were chained to the walls. He held a piece of meat in front of me. "Here." I looked at him for a second before looking away again, I'd rather die from starvation than stay alive and get tortured in this hellhole. He looked at me with a concerned expression. "Come on Kiela, you need to eat." I didn't say anything or look at him. He sighed. "Kiela please. I promise you'll go home after all this, but you have to eat and stay alive first okay?"

I glanced at him. I _did_ want to get back to Earth, even if it meant being haunted by the memories of this place for the rest of my days. "You better be telling the truth this time..." I said weakly as I turned my head to look at him, that was probably the first time I've spoken in months.

He smiled. "I think that's the first time you've said a sentence to me." He said as he started feeding me, but I didn't say anything, I just slowly ate what he gave me. "You get some rest while you still can okay?" He told me after he finished feeding me before he left the room.

I sighed an looked up, blinking at the dim lighting a little bit. The Altaens had cut my side bang off a few days ago so I wasn't used to seeing things with both eyes without something in front of my right eye. I still had bangs, but they were short like Goku's. I lowered my head and looked at the floor, several drops and some small streams of bright red blood on the floor from my wounds. I closed my eyes slowly, it was probably a good idea to get as much rest as I could before they came back to get me, even if my sleep was filled with nightmares. After a few minutes, I fell asleep from exhaustion.

* * *

"Any luck finding any signal?" Trunks asked Quorrin, looking over her shoulder as she turned a knob on the spaceship's radio, headphones over her head and a microphone in front of her.

"Nothing yet." She replied, luckily, Quorrin caught the name of the race of aliens that took Kiela before they left Earth with her.

Goku, Gohan, Quorrin, Trunks, Vegeta, Piccolo, Cocoa, Josh, and Luke have been looking everywhere in the galaxy for Kiela and the Altaens, but they've had no luck so far. Quorrin, who was actually really good with machines, was using the radio to get any kind of signal to someone who might know where the Altaens were, using her mind reading technique to find any trace of Kiela, and helping Trunks pilot the ship sometimes, so she had her hands full.

Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Vegeta, Trunks, Quorrin, Cocoa, Luke, and Josh would do what they could to pass the time. Quorrin, Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan would usually train, Piccolo would meditate, Cocoa, Luke, and Josh would stay out of everyone's way and play a board game, and Trunks, who couldn't really relax, would try to train or play a game but it wouldn't last for long, after a while he would pace around the ship anxiously, which got on Vegeta's most of the time.

_"Tune it to frequency 6."_ A male voice came through in Quorrin's mind.

Quorrin lifted an eyebrow and looked around the room, but no one said anything. She shrugged and turned the knob to frequency 6. She blinked a few times and leaned forward as if straining to listen to a faint voice. "I think I got something." She said, just barely turning the knob to clear the static.

Everyone, except for Vegeta, practically jumped up next to her. "Really? Can you put it on speaker?" Trunks asked eagerly.

She nodded and unplugged the headphones from the radio, keeping the microphone in so she could talk to whoever was on the other end. "Hello? Can anyone hear me?" She spoke into the microphone.

Static came through the speakers before a hissing voice came through. "Speak your name." It said.

Quorrin glanced back at the others before looking back at the radio. "My name is Quorrin, who are you?"

"My name is of no concern to you, all you need to know is that if you do not disconnect from this frequency, we will send our best Altaens to attack."

Quorrin lifted an eyebrow. _"Wow, we actually found them, thanks for the info."_ She thought as if she was talking to someone.

_"I always told you that I'd be watching over you didn't I?"_ The male voice came again, making her smile slightly.

"You're the Altaens?" Trunks spoke into the microphone.

Static filled the room before the voice spoke up again. "Why do you ask?"

"We're looking for someone named Kiela that your people took from Earth a few months ago, can we talk to her?" Quorrin asked.

"No, now disconnect from this frequency before-" The Altaen suddenly stopped in midsentence and someone else's voice sounded in the background, but it was too quiet to make any words out. "Alright fine, you can talk to her. But only for a little bit, got it?" The Altaen said after a few minutes of silence.

A few more minutes of static filled the room before someone's labored breathing came through the speakers. "Kiela? Is that you?" Quorrin asked.

There was a slight pause before Kiela's familiar voice came through. "Quorrin..? Is that you..?" She asked, her voice was weak and filled with pain.

"Kiela are you okay?" Trunks asked, leaning closer to the microphone.

A soft, weak laugh filled the room. "It's good to hear your voice again Trunks... And to tell you the truth, no I'm not okay in any way..."

"What have they been doing to you?" Gohan asked.

"Tests... Lots and lots of tests... But it's more like torture to me..."

"Can you describe what the planet looks like? It might help us find where you are." Quorrin said.

There was a slight pause before Kiela spoke up again. "Yeah... The water here is dark red... The ground is barren and pitch black... And the sky is blood red..."

"Sounds like something from a horror movie." Goku said.

Kiela laughed softly again. "That's what I thought when I first came here... The planet is called Mykade, so that might help a little bit too..."

"Red waters and skies and black barren ground, got it." Quorrin said. "Anything else?"

"Yeah... It's scorching hot here and they have an underground bunker they're keeping me in..."

"Do they feed you?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah, three times a day but the servings are small so I have just barely enough energy to make it through their tests..." She paused for a second. "And here's another thing... you won't believe who's here working with the Altaens, it's-" She stopped when a loud creaking sounded in the background and some voices came through.

"Alright, I think that's enough of talking to your friends." One said, probably an Altaen.

"Kiela who was that?" Josh asked. There was no reply, the only things they heard were something hitting against flesh and bone, chains hitting the ground, and the sound of someone dragging something.

"Kiela? Are you still there? Kiela?!" Quorrin said to the microphone.

A male voice came through the speakers. "I'm sorry but Kiela's on her way to another test. I hope you enjoyed your little chat with her because that was the last time you will ever hear from her until you're dead." The voice said.

Trunks recognized the voice immediately. "Ryzer?" He said in shock before a loud beeping sound blared through the speakers, which meant only one thing. Ryzer had destroyed the radio he was talking into.

* * *

**A/N: So anyone fans of Ryzer yet? I'm not... And who was talking to Quorrin? Guesses anyone? I'm not writing it down in the story for a while so you guys are gonna have to figure the answer to that question out on your own for now. But don't worry, it's not a demon or anything evil like that. I'll post the next chapter soon guys!**


	16. Chapter 16

"Well that was fun!" One of the Altaens laughed as he and another Altaen walked out of my cell, locking the door behind them.

"I'll say! Did you hear how much she screamed today? That was priceless!" The other Altaen said as they walked out of the large room, the door sliding closed behind them.

I clenched my fists and shit my eyes tightly as my whole body screamed out in pain. The Altaens literally took some knives to my flesh and practically cut me open to see how much of it I could take. And they've been doing that ever since I last spoke to Trunks and the others, which was almost a month ago. Now I sat in a puddle of my own blood, some of it fresh, and some of it dry. A ton of blood dripped down from my arms, face, shoulders, stomach, neck, and legs from several deep cuts the Altaens had made with their knives. And they just laughed at me every time I cried out in pain. But why were these tests so important? It was like they wanted to know everything I could do without my full strength for some reason. Another thing I noticed in the past few months was that I felt even weaker and weaker every day as if something was draining my energy away.

I looked at the chains that held my arms up in the air, the handcuffs were stained with dry and fresh bright red blood, as were some of the chain links, and the chains were thick. I looked down and sighed, the only way for me to get out of this place was for Goku and the others to show up, I knew they would, I just didn't know when. I glanced up at the metal door leading into my cell, Ryzer would come in soon to feed me before leaving me alone in this dark cell for the night. Then he would come back in the morning to feed me again before the Altaens would take me to another one of their painful experiments. I let my head hang low, it was official, I'd rather die than stay in this place of pain and torture.

* * *

"Okay guys, I think I see it." Gohan said from the pilot seat, Quorrin sitting in the seat next to him. To help pass the time, Quorrin went ahead and taught Gohan how to fly the spaceship so she and Trunks didn't have to fly it 24/7. Everyone practically piled into the control room to look out the window, a small, blood red and pitch black streaked planet floated in space a few hundred yards away from the spaceship.

"Is that it?" Cocoa asked.

Quorrin nodded. "Yep, that's Mykade alright. It looks dark on the side we want to land on so we might be able to sneak into their little bunker once we find it." Quorrin said.

"But weren't those guys engulfed in shadows or something when we saw them? For all we know, they might see better in darkness." Luke pointed out.

Quorrin placed a hand on her chin. "Good point. And judging by their appearance, they look like they might do better underwater than on land..." She thought for a minute before looking back at everyone else. "Does anyone have and attack we can use to distract them or something?"

Goku nodded. "I think most of us know a move my friend knows, it's called Solar Flare and it blinds whoever isn't looking away or doesn't have their eyes closed." He told her.

She nodded. "That would be perfect." She looked at Gohan. "Ready to land this thing Gohan?" She asked Gohan.

He looked at her and gave her a thumbs up, smiling at her confidently. "You bet." He said.

She nodded. "Alright, we should be landing in about a minute or two."

The ship started to shake violently as they entered Mykade's atmosphere, making everyone grab onto something to keep themselves from falling over. It faded away after a few seconds and Gohan and Quorrin landed the ship in the mountains, out of view. It was a little rough since it was Gohan's first time landing a spaceship, but they eventually landed safe and sound.

"So what's the plan?" Josh asked as they all gathered into the main room, Vegeta and Quorrin standing on opposite sides of the room to stay away from each other.

"I'm starting to pick up some of Kiela's thoughts so I can track her down and lead the way." Quorrin started. "Goku and whoever else knows Solar Flare will have to use it if someone spots us. Also, we have to stay in a group, if we get separated then we're less likely to find Kiela, and if we get into a fight, don't let the Altaens grab you, they might have one of those metal bands in their hands." She looked at Cocoa, Luke, and Josh. "You three will have to stay here, it would be better if we had a smaller group. If any of the Altaens come onto the ship, hide, if they find you, try to hold them back okay?"

"Why do we have to stay here? Can't someone else stay?" Josh asked her.

"Yeah, she's our friend too!" Cocoa agreed.

Quorrin sighed. "I know that, but it would be better if you three stayed behind, no offense but you're weaker than these guys." She told them.

"I'll stay with them." Piccolo said.

Everyone looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You will" Gohan asked him.

He nodded. "Yes, if some Altaens do find this place, I can help hold them off until you come back with Kiela. And these guys won't think that they're the only ones missing out in the action."

Quorrin stared at Piccolo for a while before closing her eyes and smiling slightly. "Alright, if you want to stay with them then that's fine with me." She looked at everyone else. "Everyone else, stay together no matter what, got it?" Everyone nodded but Vegeta just glared at her, she ignored him. "Okay, let's go." Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan, and Quorrin started to exit the spaceship but Quorrin stopped Gohan before he walked off and held a small brown bag in her hand. "You should hang onto the Senzu Beans Gohan." She told him.

He looked at her and took the bag before nodding. "Alright, I'll keep them safe." He said.

Quorrin nodded and looked back at Cocoa, Luke, Josh, and Piccolo who stood inside the ship. "We'll be back soon." She said.

Piccolo nodded. "We'll be waiting." He replied.

Quorrin and Gohan stepped off the spaceship to join the others, and once their feet touched the ground, Goku, Gohan, Trunks, Vegeta, and Quorrin took off towards a large, dark tower that was jutting out of the ground, a large mountain behind it.

* * *

**A/N: So Goku and the others finally arrived at Mykade, woohoo! Some action will be coming up in a few more chapters, and another part of Quorrin's past will be revealed soon too! I'll post the next chapter soon guys.**


	17. Chapter 17

"So where do you think the entrance to the bunker is?" Gohan asked as he, Goku, Quorrin, Vegeta, and Trunks ducked behind a large boulder, everyone was practically soaked in sweat from this planet's heat. Kiela wasn't kidding when she said this place was hot.

Quorrin looked over the boulder at the building and mountain. "If they're underground, then the entrance is probably in the mountain somewhere." She said, she glanced at the building. "The building looks like it was built to hold something really big so I doubt the entrance is in there."

"So let's go check the mountain out." Trunks said.

Gohan nodded. "I agree, I think we should just go for it."

Everyone nodded. "When we get in, we might be in for a fight, so be ready." Goku added.

"Right, come on guys." Quorrin said as she practically vaulted over the boulder.

Everyone looked at each other before following her. They walked between a large wall of black boulders and the shore of a large red lake. Goku looked at the lake and almost dipped a foot in but Quorrin put a hand on his chest and pushed him back, stopping him.

"Don't." She said, looking at him. "From what I know about Mykade, you don't want to touch the water."

"Why not?" Trunks asked.

She looked at him. "The water here is like fire in liquid form, like lava but not as thick and much hotter."

"Where did you learn that?" Goku asked.

She looked back at Goku. "Some inhabitants on a planet I traveled to told me about this planet, it's not one you'd want to visit just for fun."

"Is there anything other life saving information we need to know before moving on?" Vegeta asked her gruffly.

She glared at him. "I'll let you figure that out on your own 'prince'." She growled at him before turning around and walking off towards the mountain.

Goku looked at Vegeta. "Why don't you two get along?" Goku asked him.

He glared at Goku from the corner of his eye. "That's none of your concern Kakarot." He growled before walking towards the mountain, keeping his distance from Quorrin.

Goku shrugged and followed everyone else as they followed Quorrin. They encountered almost no Altaens as they made their way to the mountain, and if they did see any Altaens, they just ran past the group as if they had somewhere to be. That made Goku, Gohan, Quorrin, Vegeta, and Trunks a little uneasy.

"Where do you think they're going?" Gohan asked as a few Altaens ran passed them from out of a narrow cave in the mountain.

Goku peered into the dark cave. "I don't know, but I'm willing to bet that Kiela's somewhere in there." He said.

Trunks glanced at Quorrin and she nodded. "It's weak, but I can hear her thoughts." She looked at the others. "She's down there alright."

"Then let's go before the Altaens start to realize we're here." Goku said before running into the small cave. He didn't have to run for long though because after a few steps he suddenly plummeted down a small hole in the ground.

"Father!" Gohan yelled as he ran up to the hole, the others would've done the same but the cave was big enough for only two people to walk through side-by-side at a time.

"Are you okay Goku?" Quorrin yelled down the hole as she stood next to Gohan.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Goku replied, his voice echoing in the cave.

"What do you see?" Trunks asked from behind Quorrin and Gohan.

"Um... cells. Lots and lots of cells down a long hallway. It looks like another hallway branches off of this one too."

"Alright we're coming down." Gohan said before jumping down into the hole.

Quorrin followed him, then Trunks, and Vegeta. They landed on a dark grey stone floor and looked around the hallway curiously, tall black walls and dark grey stone floors. With several empty cells on both sides of the hallway, it definitely looked like something from a horror movie.

"Well this is... dark..." Quorrin said as she walked up to Goku who stood in the middle of the hallway.

He nodded. "I'll say. I could never live in a place like this." Goku agreed.

She nodded. _"She's up ahead"._ A male voice entered Quorrin's mind again.

She paused and nodded before looking up ahead as if listening for something, some faint voices echoed in the other hallway, but she ignored them. After a few seconds of silence she motioned up ahead. "She's just up ahead." She said.

Gohan tilted his head to the side. "Where? There's nothing but a dark grey wall in front of us." He said.

She shook her head. "That's not a wall, it's a door. They must've made it so no one could get in without a password or something."

Vegeta snickered and walked passed everyone. "I'll take care of this no problem." He said as he put an open hand in front of him, his palm facing the door.

"Vegeta wait, it might be rigged with an alarm!" Quorrin told him as she took a step towards him.

He looked back at her with a scowl and tsked. "Remember who you're talking to you Saiyan reject!" He growled.

She stopped and gritted her teeth, her fists clenched tightly. _"Control yourself Quorrin."_ The male voice said again.

"You take that back..." She growled at Vegeta.

He smirked. "No." A yellow energy blast erupted from his open hand and crashed into the metal door, exploding on impact. A loud siren suddenly blared throughout the hallway, making everyone cover their ears.

"Now look what you've done!" Quorrin yelled over the sirens.

Vegeta said nothing, instead, he walked into the large room, the alarm wasn't as loud in there, as if nothing had happened. An Altaen charged at him with a raised fist from inside the room but he simply stepped to the side to dodge the Altaen's attack before kneeing the Altaen in the stomach. The Altaen stopped and fell to his knees before falling on the ground face down.

He smirked at Quorrin. "That wasn't so bad was it?" He asked her, using a mocking tone.

She glared at him. "Yeah you knocked out a guard, congratulations... Just wait till more show up with those energy draining things." She looked at the large room on the right side of the room. "She's in there."

Goku nodded. "Right." He said before knocking the metal door down with a single kick and everyone peered into the room.

In the middle of the room, Kiela sat on the floor with her legs bent underneath her and her arms were held up just above head level by some chains that connected from the wall to some handcuffs on her wrists. Fresh blood dripped to the floor from large, deep cuts on her arms, hands, face, neck, back, shoulders, and legs, forming a pool of blood around her. She was as skinny as a toothpick and her side bang was gone, it must've been cut off. They all looked at her in shock before Goku, Gohan, and Trunks ran up to her.

"What kind of aliens would do something like this to a prisoner?" Quorrin asked quietly.

_"Apparently aliens who hide in the shadows."_ The male voice said in Quorrin's mind.

Trunks knelt down in front of Kiela, not caring if his pants and shoes got soaked with blood, and lifted up her head. "Kiela, can you hear me?" He asked, worry filled his voice. There was no answer.

"She's unconscious. Gohan, let's break the chains so she'll be free." Goku said.

Gohan looked at him and nodded. "'Kay." Gohan said. Goku broke one of the chains while Gohan broke the other with one swipe of their hands and Kiela fell forward into Trunks' arms.

_"Come on Kiela, wake up!"_ He thought as he tore the metal collar off her neck, but unlike what Goku's power had done when the metal bracelet was removed from his wrist in the past, her power just barely rose. He could hear her breathing but it very faint and shallow. He looked at Gohan. "Quick, give me a Senzu Bean!" He told Gohan.

Gohan nodded and quickly took a green bean from a brown bag that was tucked under his belt. "Here." He said as he tossed the Senzu Bean at Trunks.

Trunks caught it in one hand. "Thanks." He said before putting it in Kiela's mouth, he had to practically shove it down her throat to get her to swallow it though.

* * *

**A/N: They finally found Kiela, alright! But did they get there in time? They're not out of the woods yet. Also, Saiyan reject? Hmmm, that's a little harsh Vegeta. Some action will be in the next chapter, then Vegeta and Quorrin start to get into it in the chapter after that, but you'll have to wait until I post the next chapter. Until then guys!**


	18. Chapter 18

My eyes slowly opened when I felt something go down my throat and my power started to grow. I blinked a few times to focus on the worried face looking down at me. _Trunks..?_ I thought. My eyes suddenly widened when my eyes started to focus on him. "Trunks it's you!" I said before I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly as tears of joy started to stream down my cheeks. "I missed you so much..."

He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me back tightly. "I missed you too." He said, trying to hold back tears. I buried my face into his shirt and cried a little bit in relief, I've never been so happy to see anyone in my whole life, especially after all the months of torture I've been through. It felt good to be back in his arms.

"What did they do to you?" Quorrin asked as she ran up to me, Vegeta trailed a few feet behind her.

I wiped the tears from my eyes with my arm and looked up at her before shaking my head. "I can't talk about it, it's too painful to even think about." I told her. Trunks stroked my back reassuringly, I was glad he was here.

Quorrin nodded. "I understand. Come on, need to get out of here before the guards get here."

"You're not going anywhere with her." Someone said from behind Quorrin and Vegeta.

We all looked back at the door leading into the cell where Ryzer stood, at least 20 Altaens stood behind him. Trunks jumped to his feet and stood in front of me protectively. "Ryzer! What are you doing here?" Trunks growled.

Ryzer chuckled. "I'm here to make sure you don't take Kiela before the ceremony starts." Ryzer replied. He looked at Trunks and smirked. "You didn't really think I was another Saiyan that lived on Earth did you?"

Trunks gritted his teeth. "I knew something was off about you."

Ryzer chuckled again. "Too late to do anything about it now is there?"

Trunks took a step forward. "Oh there's something I can do, I can end your existence right now!" He started to charge Ryzer but Quorrin put a hand in front of him.

"Wait." She said.

He slid to a stop and looked at her with a puzzled expression. "What?" He asked.

She looked at Ryzer. "He's baiting you. He has more of those bands that drain your energy hidden away." She glanced back at Trunks. "Go stay with Kiela, I'm sure she could use your company right now."

Trunks took a small step towards her. "But-"

"Go!" She growled, making him stop.

He looked at her for a few seconds before sighing. "Alright if you say so." He said before walking back to me, Goku and Gohan stood next to me as I still sat on the floor. He wrapped an arm around my waist and put one of my arms over the back of his neck before standing up, helping me keep my balance as I stood on shaky legs. "Can you walk?" He asked me.

I shook my head. "I doubt it... it's been a while since I last stood or walked on my own." I replied.

An Altaen standing in the front next to Ryzer burst out laughing. "How are you gonna fight with a Saiyan that can't even walk?" He laughed, several other Altaens joined in the laughter.

I glared at them. "I may not be able to walk right now, but I can still fight." I growled before lifting a hand up and blasting the Altaen who had spoken with a light blue energy blast, taking out a large section of the Altaens with him. Most of the Altaens flinched and grew uneasy when they saw that and I smirked as I lowered my hand back down. "That felt really good." I said.

Ryzer gritted his teeth. "You'll pay for that... Attack!" He yelled and all the Altaens ran passed him and into the large cell, but we didn't have to worry about it getting crowded. We started blasting Altaens left and right with energy blasts that weren't even that strong to us, killing several of them with just one energy blast.

"Try this on for size!" An Altaen yelled from next to Ryzer. He aimed a large gun at Trunks and me and, in the blink of an eye, fired a large ball of black energy at us.

I pushed Trunks away from me. "Move!" I said before jumping out of the way of the ball of energy. I slid back a little bit on my feet before standing on wobbly legs, my tail flicking around rapidly to try to balance me out.

"Kiela look out!" Goku yelled as he blasted a dozen Altaens that were charging him.

I looked up as half a dozen Altaens surrounded me, cornering me against the wall. I clenched my teeth before standing up as straight as I could and putting an open hand in front of me. A large energy wave exploded from my hand and wiped out all the Altaens that were surrounding me. Once I the energy wave stopped, my knees almost buckled but Trunks quickly jumped to my side and caught me.

"You okay?" He asked, an arm wrapped around my waist and a hand just below my neck.

I looked at him from the corner of my eye and smiled a little bit. "Best I've felt in months." I replied. He smiled and wrapped my arm over his neck, helping me stand up again.

Ryzer growled in his throat in anger then looked back at the few Altaens that were left. "Take Kiela alive at any cost, I'm going back up to the surface to get ready." He said before running down the hall.

_Coward..._ I thought. All of the remaining Altaens charged at us, some held large guns.

Goku sighed. "They never learn do they?" He asked, shaking his head in disappointment.

Quorrin shrugged. "Apparently not." She said before she and the rest of us blasted the Altaens into pieces with just a few energy blasts.

"Now that that's taken care of, let's go back upstairs and take care of the rest." Vegeta said once all the Altaens were dead.

He was about to take off down the hall but Quorrin grabbed his shoulder to stop him. "Hang on a minute Vegeta, something's going on up there and I don't like it. They're waiting for us to come back out the same way we came in." She told him.

He jerked himself free from her grasp. "You keep your hands off me you Saiyan reject! I am the Prince of all Saiyans and you are just a low class who doesn't know how to fight so I say we go back up!" He snapped.

She stood right in front of him and looked him dead in the eyes with a cold glare, if looks could kill, Vegeta would be on the floor. "I'll show you how I fight." She growled.

He smirked. "Like how you 'fought' back on that one planet? All you did was take some punches I threw at you!"

"Yeah, when I was 10! And I was pretty much saving your life because if I did attack, you wouldn't be alive today!"

Vegeta tsked. "I doubt that. You were even weaker that Raditz! He would land one punch to your stomach and you'd be on your knees!"

"You bought that stupid act? I can't believe that! Even I thought it was bad!"

"I doubt that was an act, you were out of breath and your legs were shaking!"

Quorrin snickered. "Question Mr. expert on fighting, was there any blood dripping from my mouth?" Vegeta paused and glared at her for a few moments before Goku stepped up.

"Enough already, you two don't need to go for each other's throats like this. We've got bigger things to worry about." He said, standing almost right in between Quorrin and Vegeta.

After a few seconds, Vegeta tsked and stormed off. "Fine, just keep your sister away from me Kakarot!" He growled.

I looked at Quorrin. "What was he talking about?" I asked, hoping I wouldn't get on her bad side.

She looked at me from the corner of her eye, some anger still in her eyes. "Before Planet Vegeta was destroyed, my mother and I lived on a different planet called Sangit that wasn't that far from Planet Vegeta. When my mother was back on Planet Vegeta giving birth to Goku, Vegeta and his so-called friends Raditz and Nappa came to Sangit because Vegeta thought I had more power than people thought I had. He demanded for me to show him my full power, but when I refused, the three of them ganged up on me to try to force me into showing them. I had no choice but to fake myself getting hurt because if I did fight back, King Vegeta would find out how strong I really was and find a way to kill me." She explained.

I tilted my head to the side, I knew Quorrin and Vegeta didn't like each other, but wow. "Why would King Vegeta want to kill you?" Gohan asked.

She looked at him. "I don't know. I guess he thought if anyone was too strong then they would try to kill him in order to take over the throne or something, but I didn't really care about anything like that."

"So how strong were you back then?" Trunks asked.

She tilted her head up and thought for a bit. "I don't know... Stronger than a Super Saiyan, that's for sure."

"Really? How old were you when you turned into a Super Saiyan for the first time?" Gohan asked again.

She tapped a finger on her chin and waited for a few moments as if listening to something before talking. "From what my father and mother told me... About 30 minutes after I was born."

Everyone stared at her in shock. "30 minutes after you were born?! That's unbelievable!" Goku said in disbelief.

She scratched the back of her head and smiled slightly. "Yeah, that's about what our parents said."

"We should talk about this later, we should find a way out of this place." Trunks said after a few minutes of silence.

* * *

**A/N: Hmmm, well I guess we know why Vegeta and Quorrin don't really like each other... And she turned into a Super Saiyan 30 minutes after she was born? That's insane... So once they finally find Kiela and wake her up, Ryzer comes in to try to take her for a ceremony, what could that be about? You'll find out in a few chapters. Anyways, I actually****_ wrote_**** this chapter about 2 days ago, so I'm starting to catch up to what I have written down... not good... Also, sorry for the late upload but I had somewhere to be today and it took longer than I thought to type this one out, I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can. **


	19. Chapter 19

I sat in the back of the cell with one leg outstretched and the other bent upward as I watched the others. Goku, Gohan, and Quorrin talked just outside the doorway about what we were gonna do, and Vegeta leaned back against one of the side walls with his arms crossed over his chest and he looked at the other side of the room with a slight scowl.

Trunks sat down next to me. "You okay? You don't look so good." He said as he looked at me.

I put a hand on my forehead and looked down. "I have to get out of this cell Trunks, I've been in here for too long." I told him.

He sighed and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, I rested my head on his shoulder like I always used to do back on Earth. "I know Kiela. We have to figure out a way out of here other than the way we came in, they might be waiting for us for something."

I sighed. "Good luck with that, there aren't any other exits from this place."

He lifted an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. "They've taken me through this whole place and that's the only way to get in or out."

"Can't we blast through the ceiling?"

I shook my head. "It's not a very good idea. Ryzer and the Altaens wanted to make sure that the only way to get in or out was through that cave back on the surface so they built this place right under a huge lake of that liquid fire that's in the mountain."

Trunks looked up. "Wow, these guys don't mess around."

I looked at the floor, dry blood everywhere. "No, they don't..."

He squeezed my shoulder gently. "Hey don't worry, we'll be out of here in no time, I promise."

I looked up at him and smiled slightly, I knew he was telling the truth because unlike Ryzer, Trunks was trustworthy. I rested my head on his shoulder again and nodded. "Okay, I trust you."

He tilted his head to the side a little so his cheek was on top of my head. "I know you do."

After a few minutes, Quorrin walked up to us. "After talking about it, Goku, Gohan, and I have decided that it would be better if we left the same way we came in. I heard what you said Kiela so that seems to be our best option." She said.

Trunks and I stood up, luckily I was getting used to standing and walking on my own again. "Okay, but we should be on our guard, Ryzer and the Altaens shouldn't be taken lightly." I told her.

She nodded. "I figured. We'll be careful when we get out." She was about to walk back to Goku and Gohan, but she stopped and looked over her shoulder at me. "Quick question Kiela."

I lifted and eyebrow. "Yeah?"

She stepped to the side to get a better view of me. "Did you hear anything about why they wanted you?"

I glanced down and thought for a bit before looking back at her. "No, no one told me anything about that."

She nodded. "Okay, we'll have to keep you safe when we get up there." She said before walking back to Goku and Gohan.

Trunks looked at me. "Are you sure they didn't tell you anything about it?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No, they didn't tell me if I asked either. All they told me was 'you'll find out soon enough'." I replied.

"What kind of tests did they make you go through? I want to know so I'll know how hard I have to punch them."

I shuddered as memories from the past few months flooded my mind. I quickly shook my head again and shut my eyes tight, trying to make the memories disappear. "I don't want to talk about it..."

He looked at me with a concerned expression. "Oh Kiela..." He said softly.

I opened my eyes and looked at the floor, clenching my teeth and fists a little, before sitting back down, my knees tucked close to my chest. Trunks sat down next to me and put a hand on my chin, turning my head to look at him. I looked at him with watery eyes and he smiled softly before leaning in and kissing me on the lips. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him back, it's been more than half a year since we last kissed, and I had to admit, I missed it.

"Alright love birds, time to go." Quorrin said from the doorway, Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta were already gone.

We both pulled away and smiled at each other before standing up and hurrying after Quorrin down the hallway, my hand in Trunks'.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is pretty much the calm before the storm, there will be action in the next chapter. Also, I might have to stop posting for a few days, I don't know when, but the reason why is because I wrote this chapter, and the chapter after this one, yesterday and I'm almost caught up to what I have written down, so I might have to take a break from posting for a while to write more chapters out if I catch up to what I have written down, but hopefully it won't come to that... Anyways, I'll post the next chapter soon!**


	20. Chapter 20

Once Trunks, Quorrin, and I flew out of the cave, we were immediately fired at with black energy blasts, making us go on the offensive. "What took you three so long?" Vegeta growled as he elbowed an Altaen in the face.

"They got caught up with something." Quorrin told him as she flew right up to an Altaen and punched him in the face, making him fly back, before Trunks or I could say anything.

Trunks and I looked at each other and shrugged before jumping into the massive army of Altaens, I knew I was gonna have fun with this. It was kind of like the time 3 years ago when Trunks and I were looking for Paragus and Broly while fighting off their guards, only the stakes were a little higher. But this time, Trunks and I couldn't be back-to-back, we were on the move and there were too many Altaens for us to stay too close together, instead, we fought side-by-side.

"Hey Kiela, bet I can beat more Altaens than you." Trunks said.

I glanced at him and smiled as I caught a punch an Altaen had thrown at me. "I highly doubt that." I replied before punching the Altaen in the stomach, making him fall forward.

"Okay, whoever beats the least has to do the winner's homework for a month." Trunks said as he kicked two Altaens into a group of more Altaens.

"I thought college was over." I said as I uppercutted an Altaen.

"Not sure, if it is then the winner can just rub it into the loser's face or something."

I smiled as I kneed an Altaen in the stomach. "You're on."

I ducked as an Altaen swung a large ax at me, dropping to the ground, and put my hands underneath me before shoving my feet between the Altaen's arms and into his jaw, possibly breaking it. The ax dropped from the Altaens hands, dropping right next to me, and collapsed in a heap on the ground. I jumped back up to my feet by pushing myself off the ground with my hands. I stepped back slightly, placing one of my feet behind my other foot, and spun around to elbow an Altaen in the side of his head, he staggered sideways a little bit before falling over.

I jumped up just in time to dodge a charging Altaen and landed right on top of his back, practically crushing him. I caught sight of another charging Altaen from the corner of my eye and stepped to the side slightly to face him before lifting an arm up next to my face, my lower arm inches away from my head, as the Altaen swung a sharp sword at me. The blade bounced off my lower arm and shattered. I dropped my arm and jumped forward with a tight fist, driving my fist into the Altaen's stomach and out of his back, the Altaen stopped and shook a little before his body went limp.

I jerked my fist out of his stomach, my fist dripping with dark blue blood, and let his body fall to the ground before stepping to the side just in time to dodge another Altaen as he threw a punch at me from behind. He stumbled forward when he missed but quickly caught himself before turning around and throwing another punch at me. This time, I caught his fist with one hand before upper cutting him with my other fist, still holding onto his fist, before shoving a foot into his stomach, letting go of him at the last second, and he crashed into several other Altaens. I turned around just in time to catch an Altaen's leg as he tried to kick me in the side under my arm. He tried to pull his leg out of my grip but I wasn't about to let go. I smiled at him a little before putting an open hand in front of his face and blasting him to pieces with an energy blast.

The others and I kept attacking like that, not really caring if we killed the Altaens or not, until we reached the large building where there weren't any more Altaens to fight, they were either dead or unconscious on the ground.

"How many did you get?" Trunks asked as we walked past the building.

I looked at him. "A thousand. You?" I replied.

He smiled and lifted an eyebrow a little. "A thousand."

I lifted an eyebrow at him. "A tie? How're we gonna break that with no more Altaens to fight?"

"I'll help you settle this." Someone said from behind us. We all turned around to see Ryzer standing a few yards behind us with a creepy grin on his lips. "I can kill you all so you won't have to worry about it." He said.

We all took fighting stances and I glared at him. "Finally found the courage to show yourself Ryzer?" I asked through clenched teeth.

He smirked. "I could ask you the same thing." He replied.

I smiled and cracked my knuckles. "I'm gonna enjoy kicking your sorry butt."

He waved towards himself. "Let's see what you've got."

"You asked for it!" I growled before charging him.

"Kiela wait!" Trunks said as he reached out to grab my arm, but I was too far away from him.

Ryzer grinned and stepped back as I threw a punch at him, but once I stepped passed the spot where Ryzer was standing earlier, a semi-transparent wall like the one that had trapped me back on Earth dropped down behind me from above. I stopped and turned around to look at the wall. _Not again!_ I thought.

Ryzer laughed. "You're not going anywhere. Everything is ready, all we need, is you." He said.

I looked at him with a glare, an eyebrow lifted slightly. "What are you talking about?" I asked through clenched teeth.

He grinned again. "You'll see."

"Kiela behind you!" Gohan yelled from behind the wall.

I turned around to see what he was talking about as a large metal band flew towards me and hit my neck, catching me off guard and slamming me into one of the building's walls. Before I could lift my hands up to get the band off my neck, however, two more metal bands shot from somewhere and hit my wrists, pinning my arms to the wall at waist level. The metal bands dug into the wall and they suddenly grew tighter, practically choking me and cutting off the circulation to my hands.

"Kiela no!" Goku yelled as he tried to break through the wall with a punch, but it didn't work.

Ryzer stepped up to me so we were face-to-face and grinned at me. "Comfy enough for you?" He asked in a mocking tone.

I clenched my teeth and glared at him, trying to lean forward a little, choking myself a little more. "Let me go and fight like a warrior!" I wheezed, struggling to breathe.

He snickered. "Sorry Kiela, but that's not going to happen and you're not going anywhere. Not until the ceremony is completed." He said before taking a few steps back.

I started to pull my hands free from the metal bands but before I could break free, something inside the building hummed loudly and the walls, except for the section I was pinned to, collapsed around us. I looked up to see a gigantic, black, red-striped serpent-looking creature that spiraled around something, but it wasn't moving.

"What is that thing?" Trunks asked as he stared at the serpent in shock.

"I don't know, but I definitely don't like the feel of it." Gohan replied.

"I don't know what it is either, I've never seen or heard of anything like this." Quorrin said.

Ryzer laughed. "Oh you will see more than just him sleeping, this dragon will destroy you all with just one swipe of his powerful claw once he is awaken! So, let us begin!" He said.

A huge wave of what felt like electricity suddenly shocked me from the metal bands and I screamed in pain as my power suddenly started to skyrocket, I transformed into a Super Saiyan, then a Legendary Super, then to even a Super Saiyan 3 as if someone was controlling my power other than me. Once I reached my full power, however, my power dropped like a rock as the metal band drained my energy away and transferred it into the building.

"Kiela!" Trunks yelled as he slammed a fist on the wall, but he couldn't do anything but watch. After several long, torturous minutes, every last drop of my energy was drained away and my body went limp as I started to black out, I didn't know if I was ever gonna wake up again or not.

* * *

The serpent's eyelids flew open, revealing glowing, dark purple eyes with slits instead of pupils, and it lifted it massive head up before opening its mouth wide, revealing long, sharp fang, and letting out a deafening roar. Goku, Gohan, Trunks, Vegeta, and Quorrin had to cover their ears because it was so loud.

Ryzer laughed victoriously. "Finally! After all these years, the dragon of shadow and malice has awoken once again to lay waste upon the galaxy!"

* * *

**A/N: This isn't good... It all seemed like everything was finally starting to work out for them, then this happened... How are Kiela and the others gonna get out of this? And who's the dragon? You'll find out in the next chapter. I'll post the next chapter soon... hopefully...**


	21. Chapter 21

The large, wingless dragon landed on the ground with a loud thud, shaking the ground a little as his claws sank into the ground. His scales were pitch black, he had blood red stripes on him, and his eyes were glowing dark purple. His horns on the top of his head went up then curved to face forward with extremely sharp tips, and his underbelly, underneath the back of his head, neck, and tail, and some of the back of his legs, were light grey. A large frill ran along the top of his, starting at just in front of his horns, neck, tail, and spine and ended at the tail, which looked like a fish tail. He had bat-like ears, a small frill on the back of his upper legs and wrists/ankles, and huge spikes protruding from his shoulders and hips, and his clawed feet were connected by a thin layer of flesh and he was about as big as a skyscraper! The good news was that when he hit the ground, he hit the wall and shattered it.

He swung his massive head around to look at Ryzer. "Are you the one who brought me back? If so, then why?" The dragon asked Ryzer, his voice was deep and rumbled a bit.

Ryzer grinned. "Yes, I am the one who brought you back, and I did that so you can lay waste to the galaxy once again." Ryzer told the dragon.

The dragon nodded. "Very well. I, Malick, give you my gratitude, something I do not give very often." Malick lifted up his head and looked down at Goku and the others. "What is this? An offering?"

Ryzer shook his head. "No, these are people who wish to destroy you, they will not stop trying to kill you until you are dead."

Malick roared in anger. "We shall see about that!" He growled before swiping a claw at Goku and the others.

"Everyone move!" Goku yelled as he jumped into the air to dodge Malick's claw, everyone else did the same.

They tried to fly passed him but Malick growled and he swung his long tail toward them, making them stop and turn back before it smacked into them. Once they got close to his head, however, Malick swung his head around and snapped his mouth shut, trying to trap Goku, Gohan, Trunks, Vegeta, or Quorrin in his fangs.

"He's determined, I'll give him that." Quorrin said as she flew away from Malick's fangs.

"No kidding, it's like he has eyes on the back and sides of his head." Trunks said as he dodged Malick's claws as they swiped right passed him.

"That doesn't matter, we have to get passed him. Kiela's still pinned to the wall with Ryzer just a few feet away from her." Goku said.

"That's easier said than done Kakarot." Vegeta growled as he tried to kick Malick in the forehead between the eyes with no success, the scales were too hard.

"Don't you think I know that Vegeta?" Goku told Vegeta before he dodged Malick's fangs as they snapped shut behind him.

"Well we have to do something." Trunks said as he flew behind Malick's neck. Malick jerked his head around and snapped his mouth shut right behind Trunks, ripping his shirt and just missing Trunks' flesh by a few inches. Trunks immediately shot forward to avoid Malick's fangs. _"That was a little too close..."_ He thought.

"Good idea, go distract him Trunks." Vegeta said.

Trunks looked at Vegeta with wide eyes and a lifted eyebrow. "What? Why me?"

"Because you're the one who said that we had to do something."

"Are you joking? I'm not gonna fly up right in front of his face to distract him!"

"You're not, Vegeta will help you with that." Quorrin said.

Vegeta jerked his head around to look at her. "What?!" He growled.

She looked at him from the corner of her eye. "He's your son so he's your responsibility whether you like it or not."

Vegeta growled in his throat before turning to Trunks with a scowl. "You better not do anything stupid!"

Trunks put his hands up. "Okay I won't." He said.

Vegeta tsked and turned to face Malick. "You three better be quick!" Quorrin, Gohan, and Goku nodded before quickly flying towards the base of what used to be the large building, Malick turned his attention to them and growled, baring his fangs a little, before lifting his clawed foot up, ready to swipe it at them. "Hey ugly, over here!" Vegeta yelled at Malick. Malick stopped at looked at Vegeta, his fangs completely bared. Vegeta smirked as Trunks floated behind. "Your fight's with us, not them, so let's see what you've got!"

Malick roared in anger before spinning around to hit Vegeta and Trunks with his tail. Trunks flew to the side and Vegeta stopped Malick's tail with his hands, struggling to keep it from slamming him into the ground and crushing him. Trunks flew under Malick's head and kicked him in the throat on the grey scales. Malick roared in pain before trying to crush Trunks with his claw, but Trunks moved away just in time.

"Father, it has a weak spot! The grey scales aren't as hard as the black scales!" Trunks yelled at Vegeta.

Vegeta threw Malick's tail to the side, letting it slam into the ground, and smiled. "Is that so?" He asked before transforming into a Super Saiyan and charging Malick.

* * *

Ryzer stepped up to Kiela's limp body as she hung on the wall with nothing but the metal bands around her neck and wrists keeping her up, a small, sharp knife in one of his hands. He half-smiled and lifted her head up by her chin, her eyes were closed and she was barely breathing, pain streaked her face.

"Now that you're energy is gone, I have no use for you. I still have feelings for you, but I doubt you feel the same way so what's the point of keeping you alive?" He asked, but she didn't respond. He grinned and lifted the knife up. "I thought so."

But before he could slit her throat with it, someone slammed into his side and knocked him to the ground. He gritted his teeth and got ready to jump back up to his feet but someone put a hand in front of his face, making him freeze.

"Don't move a muscle or I will blast you to pieces without a second thought." Quorrin growled as she glared at Ryzer coldly. Ryzer gulped and stayed motionless on the ground, his elbows keeping him up a little.

Goku and Gohan landed behind Quorrin. "Nice work Quorrin." Goku said, Quorrin nodded and Goku and Gohan ran up to Kiela. "Is she still alive?"

Gohan checked for a pulse and nodded. "Barely." Gohan replied.

"Then let's get these things off her and give her a Senzu Bean."

Gohan nodded. "Right." They both ripped off the metal band around her neck then the bands around her wrists, making her fall forward. Gohan caught her with one arm and dug a Senzu Bean out of the bag that was tucked under his belt before putting it in Kiela's mouth.

Ryzer jerked forward. "No, what are you doing?" He said.

A platinum energy ball formed in Quorrin's hand, inches away from Ryzer's face. "What did I tell you about not moving?" She growled. Ryzer clenched his teeth before shooting forward, ducking under the energy ball, and shoving the knife into Quorrin's leg, but she didn't even flinch. He looked at her in shock before slowly pulling the knife back, the blade was bent completely to the side and, even though the knife had torn a hole in her pants, her skin wasn't even scratched. She grabbed the front of his cloak and jerked him to his feet so they were face-to-face, the energy ball gone, and she glared at him coldly with clenched teeth. "You shouldn't have done that." She growled.

Ryzer gulped and looked at her with wide eyes. "W-what are you gonna do?" He asked, his voice shaking.

She glanced at something behind him for a second before looking back at him and smiling slightly. "I'm gonna make sure you pay for all of what you've done." She said before flying into the sky, still holding onto the front of Ryzer's cloak. She flew over a large lake full of the liquid fire and stopped over the middle of it.

Ryzer tried to grab onto her wrist or something. "No please! Not in here!" He pleaded.

Quorrin tsked. "Sorry, but from what I'm getting from your thoughts, you've done more than enough damage to the universe." Ryzer looked up at her with big, pleading puppy eyes.

_"If you let him live, he'll just cause more trouble."_ The male voice said in Quorrin's head.

She nodded. _"I know."_ She thought. She glared at Ryzer again. "This is for Kiela and all the other people you've and tortured." She said before releasing his cloak, letting him plummet towards the lake.

His arms flailed around wildly as he tried to grab onto something and his wide eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his skull before he smacked into the surface of the lake and sank under in seconds.

* * *

**A/N: Guess that's the last we'll see of Ryzer... or is it? And this new character looks pretty hard to beat, especially if it knows where you are at all times. Also, if you didn't catch this, Malick's name kind of sounds like malice, I did that because he's a dragon of malice... funny... Anyways, I'm cutting it kind of close right now because I wrote this chapter last night and I'm writing the next chapter right now, so I'll have to update once a day for now until I get caught up with my writing again, so yeah, I'll hopefully post the next chapter soon. **


	22. Chapter 22

"Come on Kiela open your eyes already!" Goku said as he and Gohan sat next to Kiela who laid on the ground between them. It had been 5 minutes at the most since they gave her a Senzu Bean but her condition hasn't gotten any better. It was like when Goku got that heart disease and not even a Senzu Bean would help, but she couldn't have gotten the disease... Could she?

Quorrin landed behind Goku and walked up to them. "She's not awake yet? Did you give her a Senzu Bean?" She asked as she looked at Kiela's pale, pain streaked face.

Gohan looked up at Quorrin. "We did but it's not working, we don't know what's wrong." He told her.

She nodded. "I see. I'll check it out." She said before closing her eyes and concentrating, staying quiet as if listening to something. After a minute or two, she opened her eyes again, a slight look of shock on her face.

"What is it?" Goku asked, getting a little concerned.

She looked at him. "I don't know how it's possible but..." She turned to the side to look at Malick as he tried to land a hit on Vegeta and Trunks. "Her energy is in Malick."

"What do you mean?"

She looked at Goku and Gohan before looking up. "Well, it's like Malick stole her energy and is using it as his own, so if we try to boost her power back up, we'll just be making the enemy stronger."

"So we're pretty much fighting Kiela just in a different body and there's nothing we can do about it?" Gohan asked.

Quorrin sighed. "Unfortunately that's how it looks. Unless we find a way to drain the energy from Malick and give it back to Kiela, then she probably won't wake back up any time soon if not at all." Trunks suddenly crashed into the ground next to them, making a small crater and catching everyone's attention.

"Are you okay Trunks?" Gohan asked as he and Quorrin ran over to the edge of the crater. Trunks struggled to stand on shaky legs and put a hand on the side of his head, his face twisted in pain, his shirt was hanging off him by one sleeve and blood dripped to the ground from his arms.

"What happened?" Quorrin asked as she quickly slid down the crater's side. Once she reached Trunks, she put an arm around his back and helped him stand, fresh blood oozed onto her arm.

He looked at her. "Malick got a lucky shot in and clawed my back... I don't know how bad it is but it hurts like heck..." He said, a little out of breath. He looked up at Gohan. "How's Kiela? Is she okay?"

Gohan looked back at Goku then back at Trunks. "Well-" Gohan started but Quorrin interrupted him.

"We'll talk about that later. We need to see how bad your wounds are." She said.

Trunks shook his head slowly. "No, I want to see Kiela first..." He said, his voice trailing off, before he passed out, falling to the ground.

"Trunks!" Gohan yelled as he slid down the side of the crater to Quorrin and Trunks. Quorrin knelt down next to Trunks and examined his back, but the damage wasn't hard to miss, 4 long, deep, bloody gashes ran on his back from his right shoulder to his left hip. "Do you think he'll be alright?" Gohan asked, looking at Quorrin with a worried expression.

She sighed and shook her head. "I don't know, I think he'll live but I'm not sure."

Gohan nodded slowly, looking up at where Goku and Kiela were. "We should put him up there with Kiela, hopefully they'll be safer by the building."

Quorrin nodded. "That sounds like a good idea, come on." She said as she put one of Trunks' arms over her neck and helped him up to a standing position. Gohan put Trunks' other arm over his neck and help Trunks up too. "I'll take care of his wounds when we get up there and I'll move them too. You and Goku should go help Vegeta with Malick."

Gohan looked at her as they flew to the edge of the crater. "Are you sure? There's a lot of blood, maybe my dad and I can help."

Quorrin shook her head as they reached the edge. "No it's fine, I can take care of it myself. When I'm done, I'll come help you guys out."

"If you say so." Gohan said as they set Trunks down on the ground on his stomach before he went to Goku and told him what was up.

After a minute or two, Goku looked at Quorrin. "Good luck big sis." He said.

Quorrin nodded and smiled slightly. "You too little brother." She said before Goku and Gohan took off towards Malick as Vegeta fought him alone. Quorrin watched them for a few seconds before turning her attention to Trunks, his back, shirt, and arms were drenched in blood and a small puddle of blood was forming on the ground underneath him. She ripped her outer shirt off, leaving only her black tank top on, and tied it around Trunks' back tightly, the necklace around her neck forming a new red outer shirt over her black tank top in seconds. She scratched the side of her head when she finished tying the shirt around Trunks. "I don't know about this, I can't tell if it's seeping through or not." She said quietly.

"Can't you change the color of the shirt?" The male voice in her mind said, only this time she heard it as if it was right next to her.

She lifted up an eyebrow. "Change the color?"

"Yeah, didn't your mother install a color changing option or something on that necklace she gave you?"

She looked up. "I think so, but it's been so long, I can't really remember..."

"Well just try it, you'll never know until you try."

Quorrin sighed and closed her eyes for a little bit, touching her necklace softly, before her outer shirt changed from red to white. She opened her eyes and smiled as she ripped the outer shirt off. "Alright it worked!" She said, a red outer shirt forming over her tank top again.

A soft chuckle echoed in the air. "Told you so."

She rolled her eyes, a slight smile on her lips, before carefully removing the red shirt from Trunks' back and replacing it with the white shirt. Once that was done, she carefully picked Kiela and Trunks up and placed them on the ground right next to the building, laying them next to each other on the ground, Trunks on his stomach and Kiela on her back. "Hopefully you two will be safe here." She said as she looked down at them before transforming into a Super Saiyan and taking off towards Malick and the others. _"We'll take this dragon down no matter what it take." _She thought to herself.

* * *

**A/N: Well this isn't good, Kiela can't wake up unless they somehow drain some, if not all, of her energy from Malick and give it back to her... Unless there's another way... Anyways, there might not be an update tomorrow, I want to make the chapters a little longer and I don't even have the first sentence of the next chapter written out yet... It must be writer's block or something, I don't know... I will try my hardest to get the next chapter up by tomorrow but I don't know. So hopefully I'll get the next chapter up by tomorrow.**


	23. Chapter 23

"What took you three so long? And where's the other Saiyan?" Vegeta growled as he flew out of the way of Malick's sharp horns.

"It's a long story." Quorrin said as she circled around Malick's head.

"What are you doing?" Gohan asked her.

She glanced at him as she flew passed him. "I'm trying to get him dizzy, we might get an advantage if he can't concentrate on us."

"Are you sure it'll work?"

She shrugged. "Not really, but it's worth a shot."

Gohan looked at Goku. "What do you think dad?" He asked Goku.

Goku watched Malick as he followed Quorrin's movements, snapping his jaws shut right behind her, just missing her feet. "Let's try it, it looks like it might work." Goku said before flying after Quorrin, flying right next to her. Gohan followed and flew next to Goku and Quorrin, but Vegeta just glared at them and stayed put.

Malick spun his head around and around, trying to keep his eyes on the trio, before his eyes started to get unfocused and his legs wobbled a little. "Enough of this!" He roared in irritation before opening his mouth wide. A large, pitch black mass of liquid shot from his mouth and straight into the trio's path.

"Look out!" Goku yelled before he banked off to the right, Gohan followed him.

But Quorrin banked to the left, facing Malick, and shot towards him, she clenched her fist and got ready to strike. Once she reached his throat, she threw a punch at the light grey scales, pushing to the side a little. Malick roared both in pain and anger before tucking his head close to his neck and striking out at Quorrin, missing her by just a few inches as she dived out of the way.

"Guess we know where his weak spot is." Quorrin said as she flew next to Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta.

Goku nodded. "Only problem is it's a dangerous spot, he can still reach us with his mouth and claws." He pointed out.

Quorrin looked at Malick as he turned to face them, his sharp teeth bared. "We might be able to take his sight away." She said.

Goku looked at her with a lifted eyebrow. "How so?""

She looked at him. "We can use that Solar Flare move, if it blinds your opponent then it might be the best move we've got right now."

Vegeta snickered. "So that human is actually useful for something other than acting as a decoy?" He said.

They ignored him. "So when he's blinded, we'll attack his weak spot right?" Gohan asked.

Quorrin nodded. "Right." She looked at Goku with a slight smile. "Don't get eaten."

Goku smiled back a little and gave her a thumbs up. "'Kay. Just don't look when I use it." He replied.

"We won't." Gohan said and Goku flew towards Malick, being careful to dodge his teeth and claws.

Vegeta chuckled, catching Quorrin's attention, she turned to the side to look at him. "Something funny?" She asked coldly.

He looked at her with a half smile. "I don't know how you think you can pull this little plan of yours off, that thing has more senses than just sight." He told her.

She glared at him. "I get that, but when you suddenly get blinded by something for a while you panic a little bit, leaving you wide open for an attack. And since Malick is a dragon with really good sight, and is a dragon of _shadows,_ the bright flash of light will be much worse for him."

"Quick, close your eyes!" Gohan said before Vegeta could reply. Quorrin immediately turned away and closed her eyes tightly, Gohan and Vegeta doing the same, before a blinding white light covered the entire area. Malick roared in pain and swung his head around wildly. "Now's our chance!" Gohan yelled once the light died down.

He, Vegeta, and Quorrin shot towards Malick as Goku started to attack an area on the light grey scales on Malick's neck. Gohan and Vegeta joined Goku while Quorrin flew underneath Malick, stopping right underneath the grey scales on his underbelly before throwing a punch at his stomach. Malick roared angrily and tried to attack Quorrin, Goku, Gohan, or Vegeta, but he couldn't see them and missed, just barely missing Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta a few times. After a minute or two of attacking, Quorrin kicked Malick in the stomach one more time before tightly closing her fist for a second and throwing a platinum energy blast at Malick's stomach.

"Plasma Bolt!" She yelled as she threw it.

The Plasma Bolt slammed into Malick's stomach and easily broke through the grey scales, making its way into his stomach and back out through his back, a bloody, gaping hole in his stomach and back. Malick roared loudly in pain and stumbled backward, standing up on his hind legs and rearing up. Quorrin, Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta flew out of the way as Malick fell back down, landing on shaky legs.

He growled at them before grinning and looking at them, lifting his head up. "Nice try." He said before the hole in his back and stomach started to close, completely healing in seconds, shocking everyone.

"What?! How did he do that?!" Gohan asked in shock.

Malick roared in laughter. "We're in the shadows, _my_ territory. As long as I'm in the shadows, I cannot be beaten!"

"I highly doubt that." Quorrin growled.

He swung his head around to look at her. "You can believe whatever you want to believe, but the truth is the truth no matter what you do or say!"

She half-smiled. "Sure it is, like when you heal yourself you lose energy like a Namekian does when they regenerate. And since that was a big wound, I'm guessing you lost quite a bit of energy to heal it."

He scowled at her. "That may be so, but I'm still stronger than you. I hope you enjoyed attacking me like that because it won't be happening again!" He roared before shooting his head towards Vegeta and piercing Vegeta with one of his sharp horns in Vegeta's shoulder, pinning him to the ground. Vegeta cried out in pain as blood gushed out from the wound.

"Vegeta!" Goku yelled as he flew towards Vegeta. But Malick brought his front foot down on top of Goku and crushed him, Goku screamed in pain and blood dripped from his mouth.

"Father!" Gohan yelled, flying to Goku's aid.

"Gohan no, it's a trap!" Quorrin yelled at Gohan, but he didn't hear her. Malick's long tail suddenly wrapped around Gohan while he was flying and squeezed him tightly, making Gohan cry out in pain like Goku and Vegeta.

Malick roared loudly in laughter. "You mortals are pathetic! Risking your own lives for someone else? It's too predictable!" He laughed.

Quorrin gritted her teeth and clenched her fists tightly, glaring daggers at Malick. "You shouldn't underestimate your opponents." She growled before a blinding yellow light engulfed her for a few seconds. Once it died down, her now bright golden hair reached down to her waist and her eyes had a dark teal iris around each pupil. "Let's see how you do against a Super Saiyan 3."

* * *

Energy started to surge through my body as I slowly opened my eyes, looking up at the blood red sky. I was laying on my back on the ground next to what used to be the large building, which looked more like a large base plate now. Goku and the others must've taken me off the wall or something while I was out, and speaking of which, where were they? I turned my head to the right when a loud roar echoed in the air. Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and Quorrin floated in front of a large, pitch black serpent-looking creature that was standing up on its hind legs, fresh dark purple blood oozing from a large hole in its stomach.

But where was Trunks? Wouldn't he be with the others? It was then that I realized something was holding my left hand. I turned my head to the left to see Trunks laying on his stomach on the ground next to me, something white and bloodstained was wrapped around his upper body. His eyes were closed and his left hand was holding mine tightly.

I slowly sat up and looked at his pale face with a worried expression. "Trunks?" I asked quietly, brushing his hair out of his face with my hand.

After a few seconds of silence, his eyes slowly fluttered open and he looked at me with a puzzled expression for a moment before a relieved expression washed over his face. "Kiela... you're okay..." He said weakly.

"Trunks what happened to you?" I asked him, I was relieved that he was okay, but I was still pretty worried about his condition.

He sucked in a breath. "Malick got me... I think I'll live but he's got some pretty sharp claws..."

I tilted my head to the side. "Malick? Who's that?"

He looked up at me. "Sorry... I forgot you weren't awake when we first met him... Malick's a dragon that looks like a serpent... My father and the others might be fighting him right now..." He smiled at me softly. "I'm glad you're okay Kiela..." He told me before blacking out.

"Trunks?" I asked, no reply. I bit my lip, starting to get worried. _Don't you dare die on me!_ I thought.

Thankfully, he wasn't dead, I saw his back rise and fall in a steady rhythm, indicating that he was still alive. I sighed in relief before standing up on shaky legs, looking at Malick, who was now standing on all four legs, as he wrapped his long tail around Gohan and squeezed Gohan tightly. He had his head towards the ground, his horns in the ground for some reason, and one of his clawed front feet was next to his head, but Quorrin was the only one still flying in the air. I looked down at Trunks.

"I'll be back, I promise." I said before looking back at Malick with a glare, clenching my fists tightly. _No one _hurts my friends and gets away with it, especially if that someone tried to kill them.

* * *

**A/N: I'm back! I finally got my grades back up so I'm home free! If I keep my grades up that is... Also, since I was gone for so long, I'm gonna try to post ****_three _****chapters up today, key word, ****_try_****,I don't know if I can post all three but I might be able to post two of them, if I don't post three then I'll post two tomorrow. Anyways, Quorrin can go Super Saiyan 3! Bet you weren't expecting that huh? And Kiela's awake again, woohoo! But how? You'll see. Until the next chapter, see you guys and it's good to be back! **


	24. Chapter 24

Quorrin charged at Malick's head at full speed and broke both of his horns off with one kick, breaking through one then crashing into the other. Malick roared in pain and jerked his head back as dark purple blood dripped down from where his horns were broken to his face. He snarled at Quorrin as she picked up the horn that was pinning Vegeta to the ground, freeing Vegeta. Malick's horns slowly started to heal as he lunged at Quorrin, his mouth wide open.

But as he was closing his sharp teeth on her, she put the horn she was holding inside his mouth, the tip facing upward, before flying out of the way of his teeth. He started to shut his mouth closed but once he felt the tip shove up into the roof of his mouth, he immediately stopped, making a slight yelping sound, and swung his head around wildly to get the horn out. Dark purple blood flew everywhere from the roof of his mouth as he tried to get the horn out.

The horn eventually flew out of the roof of his mouth and flew into a large lake, the liquid fire burning it up in seconds, but the bleeding in his mouth didn't stop very quickly for some reason. Dark purple blood dripped from the roof of his mouth and teeth, onto his chin, then to the ground far below.

Quorrin floated next to Malick's head with her arms crossed over her chest. "That looked like it hurt." She said.

He snarled at her fiercely. "You will pay for that!" He growled before swiping his front clawed foot that was on Goku at her, freeing Goku.

She quickly turned around and stopped it with her hands, but she was struggling to keep his foot from smacking into her, even at Super Saiyan 3 she was getting pushed back. Malick stood up on his hind legs and swung his other front clawed foot at her from behind. She quickly turned around to try to stop that one too but she was too late, the second foot slammed right into her back, trapping her in his front feet. He wrapped his fingers, or whatever you would call them, around her tightly, one of his long, sharp claws right under her chin.

He grinned at her. "If you scream I'll make sure you never make another sound as long as you live." He said before tightening his grip, crushing her. She clenched her teeth tightly and grunted in pain, doing her best not to scream.

"Quorrin!" Goku yelled as he jumped into the air, still out of breath from when Malick had crushed him.

Since Malick's attention was on Quorrin and not Gohan, he managed to break free from Malick's tail and fly towards Malick's face. Vegeta stood up on shaky legs, his left arm hanging limply at his side as fresh, bright red blood trickled down his arm from the large hole in his shoulder to his fingers.

"Final Flash!" Someone yelled from somewhere.

And before either Goku or Gohan could reach Malick, a light blue, bright energy wave shot from somewhere in the distance and hit Malick in the side of his face. He roared in irritation and his grip around Quorrin loosened, she quickly kicked his feet away before flying out of his reach.

"Wasn't that Vegeta's move?" Gohan asked Goku as Quorrin flew up next to them.

Goku looked at Gohan. "Yeah, it was. But Vegeta didn't use it." Goku replied.

"Then who did?" Quorrin asked.

Vegeta flew up to them and looked in the direction where the attack came from. "It's about time she showed up." He said, smirking a little bit.

They looked at him before following his gaze. Several yards away, Kiela stood on top of a large boulder, her arms outstretched in front of her with her hands connected at the wrists and her fingers were curled slightly. She lowered her arms to her side, her hands clenched into tight fists, before transforming in a Super Saiyan and smiled slightly, not the friendly kind of smile, more like the smile that Broly would use when he was about to hurt you.

"If you were smart then you wouldn't have done that." She said, her tone was serious and threatening.

Malick swung his head around to look at her. "And just who are you?" He growled.

She chuckled, tilting her head down a little bit. "Who me?" She looked up at Malick with a cold glare. "I'm your worst nightmare." She growled before jumping into the air and shooting towards him.

* * *

**A/N: First of all, I want to say sorry for not posting 2 or 3 chapters yesterday, my dad wanted me to walk our dog and I had to do schoolwork all morning, so I'll try to post 2 more chapters today to catch up. Anyways, Quorrin, a Super Saiyan ****_3_****, is having trouble with fighting Malick, and if a Super Saiyan 3 isn't stronger than Malick, then Kiela's in trouble even if she transforms into a Super Saiyan 3, how will they get out of this? You'll see, it'll be really cool too. Also, Kiela knows Final Flash, kind of a surprise that Vegeta taught it to her huh? I'll try to post the next chapter soon but I still have some school to do, until then guys!**


	25. Chapter 25

Malick snarled at me, baring his sharp, bloody teeth. "You think you can beat me? I doubt that!" He bellowed.

He swung his head towards me, his mouth open, and snapped his jaws shut right in front of me. But I didn't stop, instead, I put a fist in front of me and flew right through his mouth, knocking some of his teeth out. He roared loudly in pain and pulled his head back, dark purple blood flying out of his mouth where the teeth used to be. I flew to the other side of his head before shooting towards his exposed throat, landing a kick to the grey scales.

He coughed a little bit before growling at me and swiping his clawed foot at me, I quickly flew to the side, spinning a little bit, to get out of the way of his claws but two of them managed to slice my skin on my right leg, ripping my pants and making two long red cuts from the knee down. I clenched my teeth in pain and flew above him, fresh blood dripping from my right leg to the ground far below from the bloody cuts on my leg.

"Kiela are you okay?" Goku asked as he, Gohan, Quorrin, and Vegeta flew up to me.

"How did you wake up? We thought all your energy was gone." Gohan said.

I looked at them. "Well, I just woke up, I felt my energy returning and I just opened my eyes." I replied. I looked up with a lifted eyebrow. "Now that I think about it, I felt more of it returning when I hit Malick, when I knocked his teeth out, blasted him with Final Flash, and kicked his neck."

Quorrin looked at Malick with a lifted eyebrow. "How could that be?" She said to herself quietly.

Vegeta looked at me and smirked. "So you finally used my attack for something useful huh?" He asked, it didn't sound like a compliment at all though.

I looked at him and smiled slightly, ignoring his tone of voice. "Yeah, it was a blast."

He snickered then glared at Quorrin who was still a Super Saiyan 3, she looked like she was lost in thought, it wasn't hard to figure out what he was thinking, Quorrin, a "low class warrior" like her younger brother Goku, was in a form much stronger than a Super Saiyan. But I was a little shocked to see her as a Super Saiyan 3.

"I didn't know you could transform into a Super Saiyan 3 too Quorrin." I said to her.

I must've interrupted her thoughts because she jerked her head around to look at me, but she smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I transformed into a Super Saiyan 3 when I was about..." She paused and looked up for a moment to think before speaking again. "15 maybe..? Or was I younger..?"

We all stared at her in shock. "15?! Geez Quorrin, what all were you doing back then?" Goku asked her in shock.

She looked at him and smiled a little, scratching the back of her head. "Same thing I always do, train under harsh conditions."

I looked down at Malick as he started to take in a deep breath, puffing out his chest and pulling his shoulders back. "Uh guys, I think was should move." I said.

They looked at me, then at Malick as a huge mass of pitch black liquid shot from his now open mouth and towards us. "Everyone move!" Quorrin yelled and she, Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, and I dived to the side to dodge whatever Malick had blasted at us.

"What was that stuff?" I asked as we regrouped again.

"I don't know and I don't want to find out." Goku said.

He transformed into a Super Saiyan 2, yes he reached a new level of Super Saiyan, it's not as strong as a Super Saiyan 3 or my Legendary Super Saiyan form, but it was still pretty strong. Vegeta and Gohan also transformed into Super Saiyan 2 and I transformed into a Legendary Super Saiyan, I could've transformed into a Super Saiyan 2 as well, but Legendary Super Saiyan was my strongest form that I could transform into whenever I wanted.

"Let's put this overgrown lizard down for good." Vegeta said before diving towards Malick. Quorrin, Gohan, Gohan, and I looked at each other and nodded before following Vegeta.

_"Hit the grey scales."_ Quorrin's voice echoed in my mind.

I glanced at her. _Weakness?_ I asked in my thoughts. She nodded then sped up, now that I thought about it, she was the strongest of all of us at that time, a Super Saiyan 3, and she still couldn't crush Malick from crushing her. I looked at Malick as we got closer to him, I really hope we weren't in over our heads this time.

Malick stood up on his hind legs, his mouth open, and snapped his jaws shut around Vegeta, trapping Vegeta inside his mouth. But instead of going to Vegeta's aid, Goku, Gohan, Quorrin, and I quickly banked off in different directions right before several bright rays of light yellow and white light seeped out from between the gaps in Malick's teeth.

"Big Bang Attack!" Vegeta's voice echoed from inside Malick's mouth before almost all of Malick's front teeth were blown right out of his mouth from a large yellow and white energy blast.

Malick roared loudly, pulling his head back, and Vegeta flew out of his mouth before spinning around and throwing a yellow energy blast into Malick's open mouth. The energy blast made its way into Malick's mouth and hit the back of his throat, exploding on impact. Malick let out a quiet yelping noise and choked on his own blood for a few seconds before glaring at Vegeta and swiping his claws at Vegeta. Vegeta easily dodged them by flying higher, but it was too easy.

"Vegeta behind you!" I yelled at Vegeta.

He turned to the side to look behind him as Malick's other clawed foot swung towards him. He managed to dodge it but the first clawed foot the Vegeta had dodged swiped by right in front of him, the claws easily slicing through his dark blue shirt and into the flesh on his chest and abdomen. He cried out in pain before Malick brought his tail down on top of Vegeta, slamming him against the ground and crushing him under the weight of Malick's tail.

"Vegeta no!" Gohan said as He and Goku shot towards Malick.

Quorrin and I looked at each other and nodded before flying after them. Quorrin suddenly disappeared for a second or two before reappearing in front of Malick, I'm sure she was using her speed, before throwing a punch at him, hitting him in the cheek. He roared a little and took a few steps back, removing his tail from Vegeta's limp body that was on the ground. Malick swung his head around to look at her and bared his sharp teeth at her, or whatever was left of his teeth, his mouth was still bloody from the energy blast that had hit the back of his throat and when his teeth got knocked out.

She flew out of the way of his teeth as he snapped his jaws at her before Goku flew up from underneath and uppercutted him, landing a punch to the grey scale on the bottom of his head, pushing his head up and exposing his neck. Malick growled at Goku and Quorrin, but before he could do anything, I flew right in between them and made my way to the grey scales on his neck, flying upside down and just below the scales. I put my open hands in front of me, my fingers touching, before firing a large, light blue energy wave at the grey scales as I flew from his neck, under his stomach, and to his tail. The energy wave easily cut through the grey scales and made a huge, deep gash starting from the middle of Malick's neck and ending at the middle of his tail.

He roared loudly in pain as a ton of dark purple blood gushed from the gash, his legs growing shaky, but before he could collapse, Gohan and I grabbed his tail and spun him around and around several times, blood flying everywhere, before letting him go. He flew towards the large black mountain where there entrance to the underground bunker was and slammed into the side, making a gigantic hole in the side of the mountain, before hundreds of gallons of the liquid fire poured on top of him, steam floating into the air from where the liquid fire touched him.

"Nice work guys, hopefully that stuff will put him down for good." Goku said as he and Quorrin flew up to Gohan and me.

We both looked at him. "Let's hope so." Gohan said.

"Uh, guys, I don't think it will." Quorrin said, looking at Malick.

Goku, Gohan, and I looked at her then at Malick. Instead of being burnt to a crisp, he just shook the water off his black scales like a dog would do to get water off his fur, before looking up at us with a toothy grin. Something was wrong, all the teeth he had lost were back, his mouth wasn't bleeding, and the large gash on his neck, stomach, and tail were completely gone.

"Thanks for the energy boost." He said before lunging at us.

* * *

**A/N: Well this doesn't look good, it may have looked like they were doing a really good job and almost killed him, but in the end, he was healed all over again. And Vegeta's down for the count, how do you guys think they'll kill him if a Super Saiyan 3 can't stop him and if he can heal himself? Hopefully I'll get to posting the next chapter today too, but if not, I'll post two chapters tomorrow.**


	26. Chapter 26

Goku, Gohan, Quorrin, and I quickly flew out of the way of Malick as he passed right by us, but his tail wrapped around Gohan's legs and pulled Gohan after him. He slid to a stop, turning around, and held Gohan close to his head as Gohan struggled to get free from his tail.

"Would you taste better cooked? Or raw?" Malick said with a wicked grin. Gohan hit the black scales on Malick's tail, but he couldn't get free no matter how hard he hit them, they were too hard.

"Gohan duck!" Goku yelled as he flew towards Malick.

Gohan obeyed and quickly ducked down as much as he could before Goku's foot flew over his head and into Malick's dark purple eye. Blood seemed to explode from Malick's eye once Goku's foot dug into it, making Malick roar in pain and stumble back several steps, his tail wrapping from around Gohan's legs. Gohan quickly flew out of his grip and next to Goku.

"Thanks dad." Gohan said. Goku nodded in response, keeping his eyes on Malick.

"My eye! You will pay for that with your life!" Malick roared in anger, one of his front clawed feet covering his injured eye as dark purple blood seeped out of the gaps in his fingers.

He lunged at Goku and Gohan, snapping his jaws at them. Gohan flew to the side as Goku flew up to dodge Malick's reach, but Malick's tail swung up behind Goku and smacked him in the back, making him fall towards the ground far below. Malick smirked a little and dropped his head close to the ground, opening his mouth and waiting for Goku to fall into his mouth.

"He is _not_ going to eat my brother!" Quorrin growled before powering up a little more and shooting towards Goku.

Once she reached him, she caught him with one arm wrapped around his chest and upper back right before he landed in Malick's open mouth. Malick quickly shut his mouth closed to trap both Quorrin and Goku, but Quorrin was too fast for him and shot out of his mouth before it closed completely. She flew above Malick and spun around to face him, she put a tight fist right in front of her face and concentrated for a moment with her eyes closed before opening her eyes again and thrusting her now open hand forward.

"Galaxy Fire!" She yelled before a huge, fiery energy wave shot towards Malick.

The tips were dark red and looked like flames while the middle was extremely dark purple with small white dots in different spot in the middle that looked like stars. That was the exact same energy wave that hit Broly when we fought him 3 years ago! Which meant... Quorrin was the one who helped us defeat him! That must've been where she saw me, Goku, and the others from. The Galaxy Fire hit Malick's head full on, some of the energy wave hitting his injured eye, he roared both in pain and irritation and took several steps back as the Galaxy Fire pushed against him.

Once she stopped, however, Malick jerked his head around to look at Quorrin before lunging at her, snapping his jaws shut on her legs before she could get away. She cried out in pain as blood gushed from where Malick's teeth were embedded in her legs before he swung his head around rapidly, tossing her and Goku like ragdolls, and throwing them towards the ground. Quorrin hit the ground hard, making a large crater and bouncing on the ground once before laying on the ground on her stomach, her hair changing from waist-length to shoulder-length and from gold to silver. Goku had slipped from her grip and had hit the ground several feet away from where she landed.

_This is ridiculous! Quorrin was a Super Saiyan 3 and Malick still took her down like it was nothing!_ I thought. I looked at Gohan as he floated next to me, we were the only two left, a Super Saiyan 2 and a Legendary Super Saiyan, I just hoped it would be enough to stop this overgrown lizard.

He looked at me. "You ready Kiela?" He asked me. I nodded, it didn't matter what the odds were, we still had to kill Malick or he would destroy everything. "Then let's go!" He said and we both started to charge at Malick. But before we got to him, something strong and leathery tightly wrapped around our arms, legs, and upper body from behind, stopping us dead in our tracks.

"Now what?" I asked through clenched teeth as I tried to break through the leather ropes, but they were stronger than they looked.

Gohan looked over his shoulder as he struggled against the leather ropes. "Some Altaens are on the ground tying a rope to a large boulder, they must've thrown these things at us." He said, clenching his fists tightly as he tried to break free from the ropes.

"How did they get them up this high? And how did they get them like this?"

"They must be programmed or something."

"Alright boss, they're not going anywhere." An Altaen on the ground yelled up at Malick.

Malick grinned and lowered himself to a crouching position. "Excellent." He said before lunging at us, his mouth open, and shooting a huge mass of black liquid at us.

I tried to break the leather rope before it black liquid reached me, but someone slammed into my side and knocked me out of the way. I looked at the person who knocked me out of the way as the pitch black liquid slammed right into Gohan.

"Gohan no!" I yelled as he plummeted towards the ground far below, the ropes were gone and some small flames were on his burnt clothes, but they quickly went out.

Malick chuckled as he landed right next to me and watched Gohan as he crashed into the ground, making a large crater. Malick turned his head around to look at me with his good eye. "I have to admit that you lasted longer than I expected, but your time has finally come." He said before lifting one of his front clawed feet close to his head.

I gritted my teeth and finally broke free from the leather ropes, but it was too late, he swung his large foot at me and his long, sharp claws slicing the flesh on my legs, abdomen, and lower arms, one of his claws scratching one of my cheeks a little. At least two of his claws got to my legs, one to my stomach and lower arms, and the other had made a small, but deep, cut on my right cheek. I flew to the side a little from the attack before Malick head butted me. I cried out in pain as fell backwards, plummeting to the ground next to the base plate of what used to be the building.

* * *

**A/N: This definitely doesn't look good, Goku, Gohan, Trunks, Quorrin, and Vegeta are all out for the count, Piccolo is still with Cocoa, Luke, and Josh in the spaceship and don't know what's going on, and it looks like Kiela's about to go down too. But I think you guys will like the next chapter, it's gonna be really cool what happens next. Also, Quorrin was the one who helped Kiela and the others in Into The Future, pretty cool huh? I told you guys you would find out. I'll post another chapter up today, so until then! **


	27. Chapter 27

I crashed into the ground and tumbled several feet before sliding to a stop on my side, wincing in pain, several smears of bright red blood on the black ground showed where I had tumbled and slid. Those claws of his did some major damage, I was back to my normal state because of them. Malick stepped up next to the building several yards in front of me, his fingers the same size as the base plate, and chuckled.

"You mortals are so fragile." He said in amusement. I tried to stand up but my legs were too weak from all the deep gashes and I collapsed to a kneeling position, gritting my teeth and breathing heavily as my vision started to get blurry from loss of so much blood. Malick grinned, showing his sharp, bloody teeth. "Don't worry, I'll end your suffering right now!" He growled before his large tail swung around from behind him and started to fall right on top of me.

I knew I couldn't stop it, not in my condition, so I quickly brought my bloody arms up in front of my head and upper body and formed an X with them. I closed my eyes tightly and braced myself for the crushing weight of his tail, but it never came, instead, I heard a loud thud and someone grunting. I slowly opened one eye to see what was going on, and I was pretty shocked to see who was standing in front of me with his arms up to keep Malick's tail from crushing us, especially in his condition.

"Trunks?!" I asked in shock, opening my other eye.

He looked over his shoulder at me and smiled, I could tell he was in pain. "Hey Kiela, I thought I saw you land over here..." He said, out of breath.

"What are you doing here?"

He looked at Malick again. "I saw Malick's tail falling towards you and I couldn't let him kill you, so I jumped in and stopped him." His arms and legs shook and he fell to his knees, just barely keeping Malick's tail from crushing us.

"But you'll get crushed if you stay there."

He looked at me again and smiled reassuringly. "It's okay Kiela, I'd rather die than watch you get killed." I stared at him with watery eyes. He would sacrifice himself... for me?

I shook my head and shut my eyes tight as tears started to stream down my cheeks. "But I can't leave you! I can't watch you die!"

"Kiela, I love you." He said before his arms and legs gave way and Malick's tail started to crash down on top of him.

It was then that something inside me snapped. Before Malick's tail could crush Trunks, something stopped it just before it reached his head. He looked up with a puzzled expression, in front of him and holding Malick's tail with one hand I stood firmly on the ground with my head tilted down, hiding my expression.

"No one's going to die while I'm still breathing." I growled, yellow energy started to swirl around me, transforming in a Legendary Super Saiyan again. I looked up at Malick with a cold glare. "I'll make sure of that!" I yelled before a blinding white light engulfed m body, making Trunks and Malick look away.

Once the light died down, I was still in Legendary Super Saiyan form but my spiky golden hair, still tinted green, reached down to my waist, it looked like a mix between a Legendary Super Saiyan and a Super Saiyan 3.

Malick growled at me and pulled his tail back. "What is this trickery?!" He hissed.

"K-Kiela?" Trunks asked in shock.

I looked over my shoulder at him and smiled confidently. "Don't worry, I'll take care of Malick." I told him before shooting into the sky towards Malick before Trunks could do anything. I floated in the air in front of Malick and smirked, my fists clenched tightly. "Let's see what you've got you overgrown lizard." I told Malick.

He snarled at me, baring his sharp teeth. "You'll be sorry you said that!" He roared before lunging at me with his mouth wide open.

* * *

**A/N: First of all, Legendary Super Saiyan 3 is awesome! Second of all, Akira Toriyama did not make a Legendary Super Saiyan 3 form, but I wanted to do this because it would really awesome. And we'll get to see what a Legendary Super Saiyan 3 is capable of in the next chapter. Also, just a heads up, I posted three pictures on the Facebook page, two are of Ryzer, and the third is of Malick, so if you're interested, you can go check them out. Until the next chapter guys!**


	28. Chapter 28

I flew to the side and easily dodged Malick as he snapped his jaws shut where I was flying just seconds ago. He jerked his head around to look at me before swinging his head towards me, his sharp horns heading straight for me. But I caught them before they could hit me with my hands and stopped him in his tracks. He shook his head wildly to try to get his horns out of my grip, but I held on tight. I smiled before pulling his head closer and kicking him in the forehead, letting go of his horns at the last second, and he stumbled back while making a quiet whining sound. I guess the strength of a Legendary Super Saiyan 3 was enough to break through the black scales as if they were grey scales because a little bit of blood trickled down from his forehead where I had kicked him.

He shook his head as if trying to make something go away before looking at me with a glare and growling. He stood up on his hind legs and swung one of his front clawed feet at me, but I flew back a little so the claws couldn't reach me. I caught one of the claws as it flew passed me with one hand and twisted it around, I could've broken it if I pulled hard enough. I quickly spun around with the claw still in my hand and threw Malick right over me, making him crash into the ground a few yards in front of me, laying on his back. He roared loudly as he scrambled to his feet and looked at the claw I had twisted, the claw was cracked pretty badly and some dark purple blood oozed from under the skin where the claw was protruding from the finger.

"That looks painful." I said as I floated next to his head, my arms crossed over my chest.

He jerked his head around to look at me and growled before snapping his jaws shut around me, trapping me inside his mouth. I snickered quietly before turning around, putting an open hand in front of me, and shooting a light blue energy blast towards the back of his mouth. The energy blast exploded on impact and dark purple blood gushed from the large hole in the back of his throat. Malick let out a yelp-like sound, opening his mouth and allowing me to fly out between his teeth. He shook his head wildly again, blood flying everywhere from his mouth, before coughing up even more blood, he looked up at me with a cold glare and bared his sharp, bloody teeth.

I smirked at him. "I'm sorry, did that hurt?" I asked him in a sarcastic tone.

He roared in rage and lunged at me, he swung a foot at me and slammed me against the ground, keeping me down with his foot over me, but I didn't even flinch. He grinned and put his other front foot on top of his other one and pushed down, expecting to crush me, but the results were very different from what he was expecting. He was suddenly thrown into the air, his feet lifting off of me, and I was laying on the ground on my back with my legs up in the air as if I had just kicked something, which I did. I jumped to my feet, completely unscathed, and stepped to the side to glare at Malick as he seemed to float in the air before putting a hand in front of me, fingers touching and palm facing outward at Malick, and a tight fist at my side. Ten strings of light blue energy shot out from my fingertips and started to form a huge ball of blue energy in front of me and aimed right at Malick.

"Flashing Comet!" I yelled once the ball of energy was formed before a large energy wave exploded from one side of the ball of energy and shot straight towards Malick.

His legs and tail flailed around wildly as he tried to move out of the way of the Flashing Comet, but he had no wings to move him out of the way so he had no success. The Flashing Comet slammed right into him, making him roar loudly in pain as the attack pushed him back several yards before finally dying down and his limp, torn up body fell to the ground with a loud thud. I landed next to where he landed him and looked at him, at least two of his legs, the end half of his tail, his horns, and some of the frills on his legs, head, back, and tail were completely gone as he laid there in a pool of dark purple blood.

I tsked. "Guess you weren't as invincible as you thought." I said before turning around and walking off.

After a few steps, however, a loud thud sounded behind me, followed by a loud chuckle. I quickly turned around to see Malick standing firmly on all four legs and a toothy grin on his face, it looked like everything that was destroyed or badly injured was regenerating and healing on its own, but something else was wrong, he was growing stronger somehow. I looked down to see that he was standing in some of the liquid fire, that must've been where he was getting more and more power from, great...

"Did you really think you could kill me with such a pathetic attack? In case you haven't noticed, I can heal myself no matter how badly I've been wounded." He said with a wicked grin on his thin lips.

I growled in my throat and clenched my fists tightly, glaring at Malick. If this dragon could heal himself, how could I put him down for good?

* * *

**A/N: Well I guess we know why he's so hard to beat now, he gets more energy whenever he touches that liquid fire and he can regenerate, how're they gonna deal with this? You'll see in the next chapter when I post it.**


	29. Chapter 29

"Hey Quorrin, wake up." Someone said, shaking Quorrin a little bit.

She slowly opened her eyes to see a fuzzy male figure with spiky hair looking down at her. _"Dad..?"_ She thought before shaking her head and blinking her eyes several times to focus on the face looking down at her. "Goku?" She asked once her vision was clear. Goku, who was sitting next to her, smiled and nodded. She slowly sat up to a sitting position, Goku put a hand on her shoulder to keep her from falling back down, it felt like every part of her body ached horribly.

_"Are you okay Quorrin?"_ The male voice from before echoed in her mind.

_"I think so..."_ She thought in her mind. "What happened?" She asked, looking at Goku, Gohan stood behind Goku with a hand on his side, his clothes look burned. They both looked like they had been scratched up pretty badly, and she probably looked the same.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Goku replied.

She tried to stand up but pain shot through her legs when she tried to move them, she looked down to see her pants ripped and bloody on her calves and shins, at least two deep, bloody cuts on her legs where Malick had sunk his teeth into her.

She growled in her throat quietly. "Great..." She mumbled under her breath.

Goku turned to the side to look at Gohan. "Do you still have the Senzu Beans?" He asked Gohan.

Gohan blinked and pulled the brown bag out from under his belt, it was burned pretty badly and some of the bag was missing. "Sorry but they all got burned up." He said, holding the charred bag in his hand.

Goku sighed. "Well that's not good."

Quorrin shook her head. "Not at all." She agreed before she started to float into the air. She may not have been able to stand, but she could still fly.

She looked around at her surroundings, everything was demolished, several large craters and scratch marks littered the ground here and there, and piles of rubble and large patches of burnt ground, rocks, and debris were everywhere. Vegeta stood on a pile of rocks a few feet away, his left arm hung limply at his side, his other arm was at his side too but his fist was clenched tightly and he had a scowl on his face as he looked in the direction where the building used to be.

Quorrin looked at Goku and Gohan. "Where's Kiela?" She asked them.

"Last I saw her, she got hit with Malick's claws and she fell towards the remains of the building." Gohan told her.

She nodded. "Then we should go over there." She looked at Vegeta from the corner of her eye. "Are you coming?" She asked him coldly.

He tsked. "I'll go whenever I want." He growled.

She glared at him for a few seconds before scoffing and flying towards where the building used to be. Goku and Gohan looked at each other and shrugged before following her, leaving Vegeta behind. Once they reached the building's base plate, they saw Trunks standing next to it with a hand on the wall to keep himself from falling over. The three of them descended towards the ground next to him, Goku and Gohan landed next to him while Quorrin stayed in the air to stay off her injured legs.

"Trunks what happened? Where's Kiela?" Goku asked him.

He looked at them blankly for a moment before speaking. "Kiela landed over here and Malick tried to crush her with his tail but I jumped in a stopped it. I would've been killed but she transformed into what looked like a Legendary Super Saiyan 3 or something and saved me. Then she flew after Malick and now they're fighting somewhere over there." Trunks explained, pointing up ahead.

Gohan lifted an eyebrow. "Legendary Super Saiyan 3? Is that a new one?" He asked.

Trunks looked at him. "I guess, she still looks like a Legendary Super Saiyan, no pupils, green tinted hair, and taller, but her hair is also bright gold and it's waist-length like a Super Saiyan 3."

Quorrin looked up. "I've never heard of anything like that..." She said before looking at Trunks. "Is it stronger than a Super Saiyan 3 though?"

He nodded. "Way stronger. From what I felt from her, it was the combined power of a Legendary Super Saiyan and a Super Saiyan 3."

Goku's eyebrows shot up and his mouth almost dropped open, Gohan and Quorrin had the same reaction. "The _combined_ power?! Geez that's powerful!" He said in shock.

Trunks smiled slightly. "I know, she transformed into it right in front of me, I had to practically dig my hands into the ground and lay flat on my stomach to keep myself from being blown away." Trunks said.

_"These guys are making me want to meet them more and more."_ The male voice echoed in Quorrin's mind again.

She smiled slightly. _"Yeah but I'm sure you'd probably freak them out if you started talking in their mind."_ She replied in her thoughts.

A soft chuckle echoed in her mind. _"Probably."_

She looked up ahead, her smile gone. "So she's fighting Malick somewhere up ahead?" She asked.

Trunks nodded. "Yeah, I don't know how far away they are but I was about to go look for them and give her a hand." He chuckled slightly. "I doubt she'll need it but it beats sitting here doing nothing."

Goku smiled a little. "I know how you feel. Come on, let's see if we can give her some help." He said. Trunks nodded and he, Goku, Gohan, and Quorrin flew into the sky, but they didn't have to look for long. After just a few seconds of flying, they heard Kiela's voice echoing in the air.

"Ka... Me... Ha... Me... Ha!" She yelled before a burst of a light blue bright light filled the sky about half a mile away from where Goku and the others were, a loud roar followed it.

"That's Kiela alright. Come on, we're almost there." Goku said before he and the others sped up.

After a minute or two of flying, Gohan pointed up ahead. "There they are!" He said. Malick's massive, snake-like body appeared first, his head was close to the ground and it looked like his right front foot was holding something down, but Kiela was nowhere in sight.

"Where is she?" Trunks asked, looking around with a worried expression.

Quorrin looked at him. "I don't know, but we'll find her." She reassured him.

* * *

**A/N: Looks like everyone's still alive, but how's Kiela holding up? You'll see in the next chapter, and you'll find out how they kill Malick in the next chapter. Anyways, I went ahead and posted this chapter because of two reasons: 1. I was bored, 2. I might not be here tomorrow so I wanted to go ahead and post this chapter as tomorrow's chapter, I might be going to the beach. If I don't go tomorrow, then consider this as a bonus chapter for today. Until the next chapter guys!**


	30. Chapter 30

"Having trouble breathing down there?" Malick said, laughing quietly with a wicked grin. His right front foot was pushing me against the ground with the side of his foot on my neck, cutting off my air. My arms and legs were pinned to the ground under his large foot, keeping me from getting his foot off of me to breathe, and ever since he healed himself in that liquid fire, he's gotten way stronger than earlier. He roared in laughter and raised his head, puffing his chest out and pulling his shoulders out. "Time to say goodnight."

If he blasted me with that stuff at such a close range, I would be a goner for sure! Before he could blast me with the black liquid, however, someone slammed into the side of his head, catching him off guard and making him sidestep. His foot slipped off me, letting me gasp for air, and he breathed that black liquid on the ground just a couple of yards away from me. I quickly jumped to my feet and into the air, out of breath from when he was choking me, as a large wave of that black liquid surged towards the ground where I was laying. I coughed a little and sucked in several deep breaths, rubbing my neck where his foot was holding me down.

_That was a little too close for comfort._ I thought.

"It looked like it was." Quorrin said as she, Goku, Gohan, and Trunks flew up to me.

My expression brightened when I saw them. "You guys are okay!" I said in relief.

Goku gave me a thumbs up. "Course we are, we're not out of the fight yet." He said confidently, but I could tell that he, Gohan, Trunks, and Quorrin were low on power.

They all looked really bad, cut up and bloody, and I wouldn't be surprised if some of their bones were broken. Saiyans can sometimes be pretty good at hiding pain, especially if they're adults that are in a battle. But I probably didn't look so good either.

I lifted an eyebrow. "Where's Vegeta?" I asked.

Gohan looked over his shoulder. "He said he would catch up so we left him back there. Hopefully he'll be here soon." He explained.

I looked at Gohan then at Malick as he shook his head and growled, swinging his head back and forth to look for us. "I hope so too, this guy's pretty hard to beat." I looked at them. "I thought I killed him once but he just healed himself and he grew stronger when he touched some of that liquid fire." I tilted my head down a little. "I used a Flashing Comet and Kamehameha on him but he just regenerated."

Trunks looked at Quorrin. "I know you like to fight fairly Quorrin, but can you read Malick's mind to figure out what his weakness is? I don't think we can keep going on like this." Trunks asked her.

She looked at him for a few seconds before sighing, smiling slightly. "Alright, let me see..." She said before pausing for a few seconds. "This is gonna be pretty hard to do but, you have to destroy everything at the _same time_ or he'll just regenerate himself again." She finally said after a moment of silence.

We all looked at her with wide eyes. "What?! How're we gonna do that? Those black scales of his are harder than diamonds!" Gohan said in shock.

I looked at Malick as he slowly crept towards us and sighed heavily. "I'll say, it's gonna be close to impossible to kill him." I said.

Goku looked at me. "You know Kiela, there _is_ one move that you know that just might be able to take him down." He told me.

I looked at him with a lifted eyebrow. "I do?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I taught it to you."

I tilted my head to the side a little. "The Kamehameha? I already tried that and it didn't work."

He shook his head. "Not that one. You've never really used it in combat, you've only practiced it."

I looked at him in shock. "You mean..."

He smiled and nodded. "Yep, the Spirit Bomb."

* * *

**A/N: Kiela knows the Spirit Bomb, woohoo! She's gonna use it in the next chapter, well at least, she's gonna ****_start_**** to use it. It's gonna take at least one more chapter for her to gather all the energy she needs for the Spirit Bomb. I actually typed this chapter out yesterday but couldn't post it because I had to get off, so here it is. Also, I thought this was pretty cool, I was looking through my notes of Not Human and found out that Kiela's name was originally supposed to be Sheara, but I changed it within the first couple of chapters, so yeah. Until the next chapter guys! **


	31. Chapter 31

"You taught her the Spirit Bomb?" Gohan asked Goku in shock.

Goku looked at Gohan and nodded. "Yeah, she asked if I could teach it to her after the fight we had with Broly." Goku explained.

"But I've only practiced it, are you sure I can do it?" I asked him.

He looked at me. "Course I do, I think you've had more than enough practice and this would be the perfect time for you to use it."

I scratched the back of my head nervously and looked down. "I don't know... What if I mess up?"

Trunks took my hand in his and smiled at me. "You can do it Kiela, I know you can." He told me.

I looked at him for a few seconds before smiling back at him. "Alright, I'll try."

Goku nodded and looked at Gohan, Trunks, and Quorrin. "You three should go and start distracting Malick, Kiela and I will go over the move before I join you guys." He told them.

They all nodded. "'Kay, we'll do our best." Quorrin said.

Goku nodded again. "I'll be there soon."

Gohan looked at Quorrin and Trunks. "Come on, let's show this dragon that we're not going down without a fight!" He told them before flying towards Malick, who was crouched down and looked like he was ready to pounce.

Quorrin followed him and Trunks kissed my cheek before following them. I watched them for a while as they flew around Malick's head, firing energy blasts at him whenever they got close to his head. He growled in irritation, snapping his jaws and swiping his claws at them.

"You ready?" Goku asked me after a few seconds.

I looked at him. "Yeah but, why can't you use the Spirit Bomb? I don't really think I'm ready to use such a powerful move." I replied.

He smiled at me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "You're ready, I know you are. And I can't do it because I think you should have the chance to use it, and besides, I'm probably gonna be more helpful by distracting Malick from you."

I sighed. "Alright, if you say so."

He nodded. "Alright. You should remember to keep your hands up above your head and gather energy right?" I nodded in response. "Good. Now for this Spirit Bomb, you'll need to gather as much energy as you can, so you'll probably have to get energy from the whole universe since Malick's so strong."

I looked at him with wide eyes. "The whole universe?!" I asked in shock.

He tilted his head to the side a little. "Hey don't worry about it, it's not any different from gathering energy from one planet. Just keep yourself open for any energy that comes your way and concentrate it into a ball above you."

I bit my lip nervously, Goku and I have gone over this about a million times back on Earth so I pretty much had it memorized by heart. But this was the very first time I was going to use it, only, I was going to gather energy from a much larger source than just one planet. But if we were going to beat Malick and get back to Earth, I had to do this.

After a few seconds, I looked up at Goku and nodded. "Alright, I'm ready." I told him.

He smiled a little and nodded back. "Alright, try to give us a signal or something when it's ready. And don't forget to ask for the energy." He told me as he flew towards Malick.

"How will I know when it's ready?" I asked him.

"You'll know, trust me." He said before he got out of earshot.

I gulped nervously, Goku always got the energy he needed for the Spirit Bomb by asking the universe of planet somehow, so I had to do the same thing. And besides, he always knew when the Spirit Bomb was ready, so I was sure that I would know when it would be ready too. I sucked in a deep breath before slowly lifting my open hands above my head, palms facing the blood red sky, closing my eyes to concentrate.

_If anyone, or anything in the universe can hear me, I ask that you lend me some of your energy so we can defeat the dragon named Malick. If we don't defeat him, he will destroy everything without a second thought. So please, lend me your energy so we can defeat him._ I thought, hoping that someone or something would hear me.

After what felt like several long minutes of waiting, I felt a small amount of pass through me, it went through my arms and hands and into the air above me. A larger amount of energy followed it, then more and more as a small ball of blue energy started to form above me, getting bigger and bigger with every passing second. I opened my eyes after a minute or two and looked up at the growing Spirit Bomb, it was already huge! At least half as big as a planet, but it wasn't anywhere close to being ready, even at that size, Malick was too strong and would easily bat it away with a swish of his tail. It had to be _at least_ 10 times bigger than that.

I looked down where Goku and the others were distracting Malick, one of the worst parts about the Spirit Bomb was that you had to sit there and wait while everyone else did the fighting for you.

* * *

"Dad look out!" Gohan yelled before he shoved Goku out of the way as Malick snapped his jaws shut right next to Goku and Gohan as they moved out of the way.

Gohan quickly turned around and fired a light blue energy blast into Malick's mouth before it closed completely. A faint explosion sounded in his mouth and he roared in irritation before swinging his head towards Goku and Gohan. But before he could hit them, Quorrin threw a platinum energy blast at Malick's chin from underneath his head, catching him off guard. His head flew up a little, exposing the grey scales on his neck. Trunks and Quorrin flew up to Goku and Gohan and got ready to attack. Trunks got ready to use his Burning Attack while Goku, Gohan, and even Quorrin got ready to use a Kamehameha.

"Ka... Me... Ha... Me... Ha!" All three of them said at the same time as they fired the energy waves at Malick's neck, Trunks fired his Burning Attack at the same time. The yellow, blue, and platinum energy waves smacked right into the grey scales, easily breaking through and making a huge, gaping hole in Malick's neck.

"Alright it worked!" Trunks said, making a fist with his hand.

Goku looked at Trunks. "Don't celebrate yet, he can still heal himself." He told Trunks. Trunks looked at him and nodded, the white shirt Quorrin had used to bandage the wounds on his back had fallen off. Goku glanced at Quorrin from the corner of his eye. _"I didn't know she could use the Kamehameha, I wonder if she learned it from Master Roshi or someone." _He thought to himself. He caught a glimpse of a slight smile on Quorrin's lips.

"Here he comes guys." Gohan warned them as Malick got ready to lunge at them, the hole in his neck completely healed.

"Is the Spirit Bomb almost done?" Quorrin asked.

Trunks looked over his shoulder at Kiela, her hands were high above her head and a massive ball of blue energy floated in the air above her. His mouth almost dropped open when he saw it. "That thing's huge!" He said in shock, drawing everyone's attention.

"Wow, that is huge. But it's not big, or strong enough to kill Malick, not yet that is." Goku said, smiling a little. _"I knew she could do it."_ He thought.

Everyone looked at him. "Are you serious? It's not ready even at that size?" Trunks asked him is disbelief.

Goku looked at Trunks and shook his head. "No, but you'll know when it's ready." He told Trunks. A loud roar behind them ripped their attention from the Spirit Bomb and back to Malick as he lunged at them with his mouth wide open and claws extended.

"Look out!" Quorrin yelled and she, Trunks, Goku, and Gohan quickly flew out of the way to dodge Malick's teeth and claws. Malick landed on the ground behind them, his claws sinking into the ground a little from his weight as he slid sideways slightly, and swung his tail at Goku.

"Father move!" Gohan yelled before pushing Goku out of the way.

Malick's tail slammed right into Gohan's back not a second later, he cried out in pain, blood flying out of his mouth. Malick's foot smacked right into Gohan's side, his claws slicing through flesh, and Gohan plummeted towards the ground far below.

"Gohan!" Trunks yelled as he watched Gohan hit the hard ground, but there was nothing he could do for Gohan except fight.

He turned around to face Malick, his teeth and fists clenched tightly, and shot towards Malick. Malick jerked his head around to look at Trunks and growled. He opened his mouth and shot a large mass of black liquid at Trunks. Trunks quickly put his hands in front of him and fired several energy blasts at the black liquid, disintegrating on contact. He missed some of the black liquid but it missed him, unfortunately, it was heading for something else. He turned around to see where it was going as Quorrin flew passed him to blast Malick's mouth, the liquid was heading straight for Kiela.

* * *

**A/N: This is gonna be close. Think Kiela will finish the Spirit Bomb in time? You'll see what happens in the next chapter. **


	32. Chapter 32

_Come on, just a little more energy and it'll be done._ I thought to myself as I watched the already enormous Spirit Bomb grow bigger.

"Kiela watch out!" I heard Trunks yell at me.

I looked down at him with a puzzled expression, until I saw the mass of black liquid flying straight towards me. "Crap..." I muttered to myself.

Another disadvantage to the Spirit Bomb was that you were a sitting duck while it grew more powerful. You couldn't really move or drop your arms without risking the Spirit Bomb disappearing. But if I stayed put, I would get hit with that stuff, and from what I saw it do to Gohan, I'd rather not get turned into a Saiyan torch. I closed my eyes tight and braced myself, I'd rather take a hit from that stuff than let everyone down and lose the Spirit Bomb.

"Galick Gun!" Vegeta's voice sounded in the air from somewhere a few yards away from me.

I opened my eyes again as a wave of yellow energy crashed into the black liquid, disintegrating it on impact. I looked back over my shoulder to see Vegeta with both of his hands forward, fingers outspread and palms facing forward. He lowered his arms to his sides, his left arm falling limply to his side, and flew up to me.

"Vegeta? When did you get here?" I asked him, noticing the blood on his left arm and the hole in his shoulder, it must've been hard to fire a Galick Gun with a wound like that.

He looked at me from the corner of his eye. "Never mind that. Are you almost done with that Spirit Bomb of yours?" He asked me.

I looked up at the growing ball of blue energy that floated in the air high above me. "No, I still need a little more energy."

He tsked. "Why don't you take some energy from Kakarot or his son? Or even that sister of his?" He turned his head to look at me. "Or why don't you just give some of your own energy?"

I looked at him. "I already gave some of my energy, but I still need a lot to control the Spirit Bomb when it's ready." I lifted an eyebrow. "What about you? You don't seem to be doing anything but float there."

He looked forward again. "Don't make me laugh, I am a prince, I don't need to give my energy to someone like you."

I lowered my eyebrows. "If you don't then we'll be sitting ducks out here in the open for who knows how long."

He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Like I care."

I looked back at the others as they kept distracting Malick, I was so tempted to hit Vegeta. "So, you'd rather die than give a little bit of your energy to help me beat this guy? That's ridiculous! Stop being so prideful and just help out for once!"

He turned to the side to face me. "What did you say?" He growled.

I looked at him. "Well why can't you help? It's not that hard to give just a small amount of your energy."

He turned his head to the side and tilted it up a little. "Give my energy to a low class warrior? Fat chance!"

I looked at him with an irritated smile. "You are _so_ lucky I can't hit you right now..." I mumbled, he ignored me, turning around to watch the others distract Malick.

I liked Vegeta, but sometimes he was a huge pain in the neck. I looked back at Malick as he swiped his claws and tail at the others. They were risking their lives to make sure I would have enough time to get the Spirit Bomb ready while Vegeta sat there doing nothing but watching! He was in for a major beating after this. I looked up at the Spirit Bomb, but was growing, but very slowly, it needed to be just a little bigger, and if Vegeta wasn't going to give up some of his energy, then we were gonna be here for a while.

"Tell me Kiela," Vegeta said after a moment of silence. I looked at him with a curious expression as he looked up. "How old were you when you first became a Super Saiyan?"

I lifted an eyebrow and tilted my head down a little, tucking my chin close to my neck. "Why do you care?" I replied.

He looked at me with a slight glare. "Quorrin was a baby, Kakarot was a young adult, and both his and my son were barely teenagers! So I'll ask again, how old were you when you first transformed into a Super Saiyan?"

I blinked and lifted my head a little. I knew where this was going, he wanted to know if my transformation was at a young age like Quorrin, Trunks, or Gohan. I looked down, my eyebrows arched downward.

"I... I don't remember. It was too long ago and my memory's to fuzzy."

He turned to the side to face me again, a clenched fist in front of him. "That's not an answer!"

I looked at him again, my eyebrows down. "Well what do you want me to say? I don't remember alright?!"

He growled in his throat and gritted his teeth. "That's still not an answer." He paused for a moment and sighed slowly before speaking up again. "Look, I'll make a deal with you. If you tell me how old you were then I'll... I'll give you some of my energy alright?" He said through clenched teeth. My expression softened a little bit, that probably wasn't easy for him to say, and if he did give me his energy then that would probably be even harder for him. But it was better than nothing.

I sighed and nodded. "Alright I'll try to remember, but don't forget out deal, got it?" I replied. He slowly nodded, not even bothering to look at me.

I looked down and thought hard, closing my eyes to concentrate a little better, I had to remember my past all the way back to when I lived with Paragus and Broly. But it wasn't easy, I didn't really remember a lot of it. A memory slowly started to flood my mind, it was fuzzy but I could still make something's out. Broly and I were fighting over something, I couldn't tell what we were fighting over though, and Paragus told us to spar each other to settle the bickering. Broly transformed into a Super Saiyan while I stayed in my normal state, but as he was attacking me, he said or did something that made me really angry and I caught his fist with my hand before I snapped and transformed into a Super Saiyan just like that. I opened my eyes again as the memory faded away and looked at Vegeta, he looked pretty impatient to me.

"Five years old, that's how old I was when I first transformed into a Super Saiyan." I told him.

He looked at me and nodded slowly. "A deal's a deal, here's your stupid energy." He growled, putting a hand in front of me and I felt a small amount of his energy surge through me an into the Spirit Bomb, making it grow much bigger.

I looked up at the Spirit Bomb then back at Vegeta, a small smile on my lips. "Thank you Vegeta." I said. He tsked and turned his back towards me. I looked back at Malick and the others. _Quorrin!_ I yelled in my mind, hopefully she could hear me.

_"What's up?"_ Her voice echoed in my mind a few seconds later.

_Get everyone out of there now, the Spirit Bomb's ready._

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, I typed most of this out yesterday but I had to stop because we went to my step-grandma's house. Then my laptop wasn't loading so I couldn't upload it from my laptop, so this was the soonest I could upload this chapter, and to make it up, I'll try to do a double update today or something. Anyways, the Spirit Bomb's finally finished! Think it'll work on Malick? You'll find out soon. Until the next chapter guys!**


	33. Chapter 33

"Goku, we need to move, now!" Quorrin told Goku as she flew close to him after dodging Malick's claws.

He looked at her from the corner of his eye as they pulled up to dodge Malick's tail. "Why? Is something wrong?" He asked her.

She shook her head and they came to a stop several yards above Malick. "No, Kiela says the Spirit Bomb is ready." She replied.

His eyebrows shot up. "Really? That's great!"

She nodded. "Yeah, but we need to get out of the way for her to use it."

He nodded. "Alright, I'll get Gohan."

"'Kay, I'll get Trunks." She said before Goku dived towards the ground where Gohan had landed and Quorrin dived towards Trunks as he was dodging Malick's claws and trying to land a hit.

Goku landed next to Gohan who laid on the ground unconscious. Goku knelt next to Gohan and examined his condition. _"Good, he's still alive."_ Goku thought to himself. Gohan was banged up pretty badly but he was still breathing. Goku quickly scooped Gohan up in his arms and flew into the sky to meet up with Quorrin and Trunks as they floated high above Malick.

Quorrin looked at them as Goku flew up to her and Trunks. "Someone needs to stay behind with Malick." Quorrin told Goku.

Goku lifted an eyebrow. "Why? There's no reason to stay behind anymore, the Spirit Bomb's ready." He said.

She looked down at Malick. "That may be true, but there's no guarantee that Malick won't see the Spirit Bomb and dodge it."

He looked at the enormous Spirit Bomb that floated in the air above Kiela. "Good point. I'll stay here, you take Gohan and Trunks somewhere safe until Malick's dead. And I can use my Instant Transmission to get out of the way at the last minute so I'll be fine."

Quorrin shook her head. "No way. You go, I'll stay. I still have enough energy to transform into a Super Saiyan 2 at the most for a little while, it'll be faster than being in a normal state." She smiled confidently. "Besides, I'm your big sister, I have to look out for you. _And _I can use my Instant Transmission to get out of the way of the Spirit Bomb at the last second."

Goku and Trunks stared at her. "You know Instant Transmission?" Trunks asked her in shock.

She nodded. "Course I do, I've been to Yardrat before."

Trunks looked down at Malick when he heard something taking in a deep breath, Malick had his chest puffed out and shoulders back as he sucked in a deep breath. "Uh, guys, I think we should move!" Trunks said before Malick shot a mass of black liquid at them. The three of them immediately scattered to dodge the black liquid as it shot into the air where they were floating seconds ago. They quickly regrouped a few yards away.

"Okay Quorrin, as long as you don't get yourself killed you can stay alright?" Goku told Quorrin.

She cracked her knuckles. "You got it. Now get out of here before Malick attacks again." She replied.

Goku nodded and turned sideways a little, looking at Trunks. "Come on Trunks, let's get somewhere safer."

"Right behind you Goku." Trunks said. He looked back at Kiela for a second before following Goku. _"Good luck you guys."_ He thought.

Quorrin turned around and flew right in front of Malick's face, transforming into a Super Saiyan 2 in a flash of yellow light. "Alright big boy, let's see what you've got left." She told him in a threatening tone. Malick growled and swiped his claws at her. _"Kiela, use the Spirit Bomb now!"_ She yelled in her mind, concentrating the thought to Kiela before dodging Malick's claws.

* * *

I lifted an eyebrow as I watched Quorrin fly around Malick, dodging his tail, teeth, and claws. _But you're in the way._ I thought in my mind.

_"Don't worry about me, I'll be okay. I know a good move that'll get me out of here pretty quick."_ Quorrin's voice echoed in my mind

_Are you sure?_

_"I'm positive. Now quick, use the Spirit Bomb before Malick figures what we're doing."_

I nodded and got ready, I knew how to use the Spirit Bomb, I had to throw my arms down and the Spirit Bomb would head straight for Malick. But I had to be careful, if I wasn't in complete control of the Spirit Bomb then it would crash into not just Malick, but into the ground as well and blow Mykade and everyone on it to bits. And trust me, it was gonna be really hard to control a Spirit Bomb of that size, that's why I saved up most of my energy. But I wasn't worried, Goku and I had practiced on the Spirit Bomb hundreds of times so I knew I could do it. Besides, I've gotten this far with the Spirit Bomb right? So there was no doubt in my mind that I couldn't use the Spirit Bomb.

"Here it goes." I said to myself. _This is for all the innocent people you've killed!_ "Take this Malick!" I yelled before throwing my arms forward, making the enormous Spirit Bomb crash towards Malick.

* * *

**A/N: Finally got the second chapter up! So, Goku takes Gohan and Trunks somewhere safer and out of the way while Quorrin stays behind to distract Malick from the Spirit Bomb, but will it work? Or will he dodge it and kill both Quorrin and Kiela in the process? You'll see in the next chapter. Until the next chapter guys!**


	34. Chapter 34

Malick's head snapped around to see what Kiela was yelling about and saw the enormous Spirit Bomb flying straight towards him. He snarled, baring his sharp teeth. "What is this?!" He growled before rearing up on his hind legs.

_"If he realizes what it is then he'll dodge it. I have to get his attention!"_ Quorrin thought to herself.

_"Just be careful."_ The male voice said in her mind.

Quorrin powered up a little more and flew straight for Malick's neck, throwing a punch on the grey scales from the side. He roared in irritation and stumbled to the side, tripping over his own foot and falling to the ground on his side. He scrambled up to all four legs and glared at Quorrin before his tail flicked from around him and swung towards her. She quickly flew up to dodge it, but it wrapped around her legs and squeezed tightly, making her wince in pain as Malick's tail squeezed her injured legs tightly. Malick swung his tail around and threw her to the ground, his tail unwrapping from around her legs and letting her plummet towards the ground.

Before she hit the ground, however, she managed to get her hands and knees underneath her so the landing wasn't as bad as it could've been. She quickly jumped to her feet and into the sky just in time to dodge Malick's foot as he tried to stomp on her. She put her open hands in front of her, fingers outspread, and fired a barrage of platinum energy blasts at him, some hit the grey scales or black scales and others missed. Malick swung his head around to look at her and roared in annoyance before lunging at her. She stopped firing energy blasts and quickly flew to the side to dodge him. But he spun his body around to face her and swiped his foot at her, hitting her in the back and two of his claws sliced through the flesh on her back.

She cried out in pain as she fell sideways before Malick caught her in his other foot and wrapped his fingers around her. She clenched her teeth and looked up at Malick with a glare, one of her eyes closed tightly from the pain. He grinned wickedly and wrapped his other foot around the first, tightening his grip around her.

"Let's see how much of this you can take before you die." He said as he tightened his grip more and more.

Quorrin gritted her teeth and grunted in pain as Malick's grip kept growing tighter and tighter before she eventually screamed in pain once she felt something break. Malick chuckled in amusement as he watched her before a light blue bright light from above caught his attention. He looked up to see the enormous Spirit Bomb just a few yards away from him. His eyes widened in fear and his grip around loosened. She smiled a little and chuckled quietly, now back to her normal state.

_"Looks like the distraction worked long enough..."_ She thought to herself.

She forced herself to fly out of Malick's grip, using all the strength as she could muster, and into the sky before putting her index and middle fingers on her forehead and disappeared. But Malick was frozen in fear as he watched the Spirit Bomb get closer and closer before it eventually crashed into him. He roared in pain as he slowly started to disintegrate in the Spirit Bomb until there was nothing left and the roar faded away.

* * *

_Come on. Pull up, pull up, pull up!_ I thought as I tried to move the Spirit Bomb away from the ground.

I really hoped Quorrin got out of there in it time, and if she did, then I hoped she didn't get hit with any of the flying debris. After what felt like an eternity, the Spirit Bomb finally flew into to sky and disappeared, using up the rest of my energy and returning me to my normal state. I paused for a few seconds after the Spirit Bomb disappeared before smiling. Malick's energy signature was completely gone and I didn't see him regenerating anywhere, he was finally gone!

"Alright, we did it!" I cheered happily, throwing a fist into the air victoriously, the movement hurt really badly but I didn't really care.

Vegeta looked at me from the corner of his eye and smiled slightly. "It's about time." He said, but I could tell he was glad it was over.

I looked at him with a smile. "Come on, let's go find the others." I said.

And before he could say or do anything, I grabbed his wrist and used Instant Transmission, disappearing from there and reappearing behind Trunks. Trunks turned to see me and Vegeta and immediately wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug once he saw me, making me let go of Vegeta's wrist.

"I knew you could do it Kiela." Trunks said in my ear happily.

I smiled and hugged him back. "I couldn't have done it without you." I replied. We pulled away from each other and I looked at the others, but it wasn't what I was expecting. Trunks, Gohan, Goku, and Quorrin were all bloodied up, like Vegeta and me, but both Goku and Quorrin were on the ground unconscious. "What happened?" I asked, looking at Quorrin and Goku's limp bodies, they were still breathing so that was a good sign.

Gohan looked back at me, kneeling next to Goku. "When you used the Spirit Bomb, it made a lot of rocks fly. One of them managed to hit my dad in the back of the head while we were flying away and knocked him out." Gohan explained. I looked down at Goku, that made sense, as low as Goku's energy was, all it took was a small hit to the back of the head to knock him out.

I looked at Quorrin. "What about Quorrin?" I asked.

"We don't know exactly. She appeared right next to us out of nowhere and fell to the ground unconscious. We're guessing that Malick hurt her pretty badly." Trunks told me.

"Will they be okay?"

"I'm sure they will, but we should get back to the spaceship right now." Gohan said.

I nodded. "'Kay, lead the way."

Gohan looked at Vegeta. "Vegeta, can you carry Quorrin while I carry my dad?"

Vegeta scoffed. "Yeah right. I'd rather die than carry that Saiyan reject." Vegeta growled.

Gohan glared at Vegeta. "Okay, then you can carry my dad." Gohan said as he walked to Quorrin.

Vegeta scowled at him, before growling in his throat. "Fine, but only this once." He growled before picking Goku up and putting Goku over his shoulder, but he wasn't very gentle.

Gohan put his hands underneath Quorrin's back and legs and picked her up before turning to Vegeta, Trunks, and me. "Come on, we should go before some Altaens show up." He said before flying towards a large mountain range, Vegeta and Trunks following him.

I was about to follow them but I stopped when I heard someone whispering my name behind me. I turned around, facing a large lake of that liquid fire stuff, to see someone very familiar standing there with a hand on his shoulder.

"Ryzer?!" I asked in shock.

He looked at me and smiled. "Hey Kiela..."

* * *

**A/N: First I want to say that I'm really sorry for not posting sooner, my dad didn't let me get on until really late, then he wanted me off less than thirty minutes after that. And I haven't been feeling all too well today and I've been caught up in separating Not Human, Into the Future, and Shadows of the Deep into different stories so this was the earliest I could post this chapter, I'll try to post the next chapter today too to make up for yesterday. Anyways, Malick is finally dead! But Goku and Quorrin are both passed out and Ryzer's back? This isn't gonna turn out good. **


	35. Chapter 35

I took a step back and glared at Ryzer. "What are you doing here?" I growled.

His armor looked burnt, as well as his cloak, hair, and flesh, it looked like he went for a swim in that liquid fire. Now that I could see him in better lighting, I could see the dark purple dragon heads on his armor just below his chest plates with a large dark red gem between the dragon heads.

He smiled at me again. "I already told you, I have feelings for you. I wanted to ask you to come with." He said.

My eyes widened. "What?!" I asked in shock.

He took a step towards me. "We could go anywhere you want to go, do anything you want to do. There will be no pain or torture I promise, all I ask is for you to come with me."

I stared at him in disbelief for a while before taking a few more steps back. "Sorry Ryzer, but I don't go with people who have experimented and used me. Now get out of here before I decide to kill you." I said before turning around to follow the others.

Ryzer straightened up at glared at me as if he wasn't hurt at all. "Wrong answer Kiela." He growled.

I looked back at him from over my shoulder. "What-" I asked before I felt something pierce my side. My eyes widened and I grabbed my side once whatever was piercing my side stopped, fresh warm blood trickled onto my fingers. It must've hit something vital because I suddenly felt weak and fell to my knees, clenching my teeth in tightly as pain stabbed at my side.

Ryzer stood over me from behind, his fists clenched tightly. "Stupid Saiyan. You could've lived long enough to see the light of day again, but no. Now you will die on this planet of darkness!" He growled, putting an open hand in front of him. I looked over my shoulder at him with a slight glare, but I couldn't move, even breathing was painful. But before he could blast me, Trunks suddenly flew right next to him and landed a punch to the side of Ryzer's face, making Ryzer go flying.

"Don't you ever hurt Kiela!" Trunks growled as he charged Ryzer, who stood on shaky legs.

Ryzer looked up at Trunks as blood dripped down from his chin and put his arms in front of his face and upper body to block any attacks from Trunks. But Trunks dropped close to the ground, placing a hand on the ground, and spun around with his legs outstretched, kicking Ryzer's legs out from under him. Ryzer fell onto his back and winced in pain, he grunted as he struggled up to a sitting position, but he immediately stopped when he saw Trunks' open hand right in front of him.

"Time to pay for everything you've done to Kiela." Trunks growled before literally blasting Ryzer's head off with an energy blast without hesitation. He looked over his shoulder at me before kneeling down next to me. "You okay Kiela?" He asked me.

I looked at him and smiled, hiding the pain the best I could. "Yeah, I'm fine." I lied, I didn't want him to worry about me right now.

He smiled in relief. "Good. I was worried that he might've hurt you."

I shook my head slowly. "Nope, I'm good."

He nodded. "Okay, well come on, the others are waiting for us." He said as he started to fly.

I looked up at him and nodded. "Right behind you." I said before flying after him, trying to ignore all the pain that was shooting through my body.

I really hoped I could hold out until we reached the spaceship, but judging by how blurry my vision was and how lightheaded I felt, I doubted that was gonna happen. And after a minute or two of flying, I couldn't take the pain anymore as darkness started to take over and I eventually started to fall towards the ground far below.

* * *

**A/N: Uh-oh... Do you think Trunks will see her? Or do you think she'll crash into the ground way below? You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out. The good news is that Ryzer is finally dead for good! Also, we're getting pretty close to the end of Shadows of the Deep, just a few more chapters. I'll post the next chapter tomorrow!**


	36. Chapter 36

Trunks looked back when he heard a quiet sighing sound to see Kiela plummeting towards the ground, several drops of blood falling behind her. "Kiela!" He yelled before diving after her. He flew up from underneath and she landed in his opens arms with a slight thud. He looked at her face with a worried expression, her eyes were shut tight, her teeth were clenched, and her face twisted in pain. _"What's wrong with her?"_ He thought. He felt something warm and sticky trickle onto his fingers, he looked to see what it was to find a large bloody hole in her side just below her ribcage and really close to the middle of her abdomen. He clenched his teeth. _"Darn it Kiela! Why didn't you tell me you were hurt?"_ He thought before quickly flying towards the ship at full speed. He landed in front of the spaceship seconds later and ran inside, Kiela's breathing was growing shallow and she was taking in really fast breaths. "Kiela's hurt!" He said once he stepped inside the ship and everyone's attention turned to him.

"Put her on the floor and I'll take a look at her." Quorrin, who was awake again, said, she looked pretty banged up though. Trunks gently placed Kiela on the floor next to the couch on her back.

"What happened?" Cocoa asked Trunks as she, Josh, and Luke ran to Kiela's side, looking at her as Quorrin took a look at her wounds.

Trunks sighed anxiously, scratching the back of his head. "I don't know. I noticed Kiela wasn't following us to the ship so I went to look for her, I found her by the edge of a lake on her knees and Ryzer standing behind her ready to blast her." Trunks told them.

Quorrin looked at him for a second. "I thought Ryzer died in a lake of that liquid fire." She said.

He looked at her. "I thought so too, but I guess we were wrong." He looked down and clenched his fists tightly. _"I should've made him suffer!"_ He thought.

Gohan put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed reassuringly. "Don't beat yourself up over it, I know you took Ryzer down and you got Kiela back here alive. You should get some rest though okay?" Gohan told Trunks.

Trunks looked at him. "But what about Kiela?"

"Don't worry, we'll let you know if anything happens." Cocoa told Trunks with a smile, but he couldn't tell if it was forced or not.

"Yeah, go get some food and rest, you look like you need it." Luke agreed.

Trunks sighed slowly. "Alright, fine..." He said as he walked into the other room where they kept all the food, in other words, the kitchen, examining the room everyone else was in as he walked by.

Goku was passed out on the floor on top of a small mattress with a blanket covering him, some bloodstained bandages that were wrapped around his wounds were visible from under the blanket. Piccolo stood on one side of the room with his arms crossed over his chest as he watched everyone else. Vegeta leaned against the wall on the other side of the room, glaring at Quorrin, his right fist was on his hip and his left arm hung limply at his side. Cocoa, Luke, and Josh were getting some bedding out for Kiela as Quorrin started to bandage a large gash on Kiela's lower leg. And Gohan was walking into the control room, probably to launch the ship into space. Everyone but Piccolo, Cocoa, Luke, and Josh were all cut up, bloodied, and looked exhausted, so some food and rest sounded really good right now.

After getting some food from their large, semi-full food supply, Bulma had packed a ton for their trip, mostly because of Goku's appetite, and Gohan launched the ship into space, Trunks quickly walked back into the room where everyone else was. It looked like everyone had went ahead and decided to turn in for the night, or day, it was hard to tell what part of the day it was on Mykade or in space. But Quorrin was still awake, bandaging Kiela's abdomen where the hole and three long gashes were before she stood up and stretched.

"How is she?" Trunks asked Quorrin as he walked up to her.

She looked at him. "She'll live. She just needs some rest." She told him.

He sighed slowly. "I hope you're right."

She smiled at him reassuringly. "Hey don't worry about it. She's gonna be fine, trust me." She turned to the side to face him. "Now let's see if we can't get you patched up."

He looked at her and blinked a few times with a lifted eyebrow before shaking his head. "No, it's okay, I'm fine." He said.

She rolled her eyes and pulled him down to a sitting position. "Quit acting like Vegeta, even the toughest warriors need to be taken care of when they're hurt like this." She told him as she examined a large gash on his abdomen. He sighed and let her help, she was right, everyone need help every once in a while.

"Hey Quorrin? How do you know so much about medicine?" He asked Quorrin after a few seconds of silence.

"Well, I crash landed on a planet that was completely medical-based after a really bad training accident. I was hurt pretty badly so the people there took care of me. Once I was back on my feet, I stayed there for a while, helping the doctors and learning everything I could while I was there." She told him as she cleaned Trunks' wounds with a wet, bloodstained cloth. "I know how to bandage and clean wounds, make a tourniquet, use an X-Ray, and a lot of other stuff." She smiled slightly. "But I have no idea how to do a surgery."

Trunks smiled and looked at Kiela who laid next to him, she laid on top of the mattress Cocoa, Luke, and Josh brought out for her with a blanket over her. Bulma had packed them the mattresses, pillows, and blankets for them to sleep on, and they brought extra for Kiela or anyone else they might've found with her. Several bloodstained bandages were visible from under her blanket even though it reached up to her neck. And judging by her expression and rapid breathing, it looked like she was having a nightmare, but there was nothing he could do for her right now.

He ripped his attention away from her and looked at Quorrin, a question the he was dying to ask her surfacing in his mind. "I was wondering Quorrin, how did you find the frequency the Altaens were using while we were looking for Kiela several months ago?" He asked her. She stopped wrapping a bandage around a large gash on his arm, maybe he shouldn't have asked her? After a minute or two, she sighed slowly, tying the bandage around his arm before her arms fell to her lap.

_"Should I tell him?"_ She thought.

_"His curiosity will grow stronger if you don't tell him the truth."_ The male voice said in her mind.

She sighed again before looking up at Trunks and smiling a little. "I didn't, not on my own anyways." She told him.

He lifted an eyebrow in puzzlement. "What do you mean? I didn't hear anyone of us tell you anything." He said.

She shook her head. "That's because none of you guys told me. My father, Bardock, told me."

* * *

**A/N: It's Bardock! If you guys figured it out then good for you! The question is, how? You'll see in the next chapter. Anyways, Trunks noticed that Kiela was falling and saved her, good job Trunks, and got her back to the ship, so now they're heading back to Earth, yay. Just a few more chapters until we reach the end of Shadows of the Deep, I'll post the next chapter soon!**


	37. Chapter 37

Trunks stared at Quorrin in shock. "Your father Bardock?! I thought you said he was dead!" He said in shock.

Quorrin looked up at the ceiling. "He is dead, but somehow we can still communicate with each other in my mind." She told him.

He looked back at Goku. "Is it the same with Goku?"

She looked at Goku and shook her head. "No, Goku was born a day before our father died. He didn't get to really meet Goku, he only saw him through a glass wall before going to another planet. But I knew him years before he died so we shared a pretty strong bond, but I don't know it works exactly."

Trunks looked back at her with a lifted eyebrow. "So your dead father has been giving you advice your whole life?"

She nodded, smiling a little. "Yeah, it might sound a little creepy to you, but I miss him so much so it's good to hear his voice every once in a while."

"Do you wish he could come back?"

She looked at him. "More than anything." She paused and looked down. "But, I don't know how he'll react to everything..."

The room fell silent after that, the only sounds were the sounds of snores, both loud and soft, and the rustling of blankets. Everyone got their own mattress, pillow, and blanket, so if anyone needed to have a rest or something, they just needed to pull the stuff out and lay down. Luckily there was enough room in the main room, or living room, for everyone to sleep on the floor.

"Alright, you're done." Quorrin said as she finished tying a bandage around Trunks' right leg, breaking the silence. She gathered up the medical supplies and set them on the couch. "You should get some rest, we won't reach Earth for some time." She said as she turned back to Trunks.

He looked up at her. "What about you?" He asked, keeping his voice down.

She looked back at where Vegeta slept. "Well, I think I'll try to get your father all patched up while he's asleep. I don't like him but it'll be better than waiting for him to wake up and do it." She looked back at Trunks. "But first, where do you want to sleep? I get your mattress and stuff out for you." She offered. Trunks looked at her, then at Kiela, he didn't want Quorrin to act like a servant to him, but he probably couldn't drag all the stuff out. She smiled at him. "It's fine Trunks, I don't mind helping you out." She reassured him as she walked to the small room where they kept all the bedding.

Trunks watched her as she picked up a folded mattress, a folded blanket on top of the mattress, and a fluffy pillow on top of the blanket. "Are you sure?" He asked her.

She nodded as she walked back to him, setting everything down next to where Kiela was. "Course I'm sure. I used to do this all the time back on that medical planet. If someone was injured pretty badly, you help however you can." She said as she finished setting the bedding up. "There you go. Get some rest and I'll look out for anything in space until someone wakes up." She walked to the control room, examining everyone as she walked by to make sure they were okay. Trunks watched her as she left before laying down on top of the mattress, pulling the blanket up to his neck. Quorrin was kind of like a mom, kind and caring to her friends and family, but serious and threatening to her enemies.

_"I wonder if she is a mom."_ Trunks thought to himself.

But Quorrin never said anything about having kids or a husband, so maybe she was still single but acted like a mom? Trunks lifted an eyebrow as another question surfaced in his mind. How old was Quorrin anyways? She was older than Goku by at least ten years and Goku was at least in his fifties by now, and Vegeta was older than him too. But Vegeta, Goku, and Quorrin still looked like they were in their twenties.

Trunks sighed slowly. _"It must have something to do with them being full-blooded Saiyans."_ He thought to himself.

Trunks turned his head to look at Kiela, it still looked like she was having a nightmare, a really bad one. He pulled his hand out from underneath the blanket and took her hand that was poking out from under her blanket in his, hoping that it would somehow calm her down, before closing his eyes. And after a minute or two of laying there, Trunks fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N: So Quorrin wants Bardock back huh? If he came back, do you guys think it would've been a bad or good idea and why? Cause I've got something planned for him. Anyways, there are at least three chapters left until we reach the end of Shadows of the Deep, sad I know. I'll post the next chapter soon!**


	38. Chapter 38

Trunks woke with a start when he felt the whole room shaking violently. He immediately shot up to a sitting position and scanned the room, everyone but Goku, Kiela, and him were up but weren't in the room. _"What's going on?"_ He thought as he threw the blanket off him. The quick movement triggered some pain from his injuries to shoot through his body, making him wince.

Cocoa's head poked out from behind the doorway leading into the control room before she hurried over to Trunks when she saw he was up. She stood in front of him, bouncing on her toes excitedly as if the shaking room didn't affect her. "Hey Trunks, guess what's outside." She told him excitedly.

He looked up at her with a lifted eyebrow. "What?" He asked, hoping it was Earth.

She hurried back to the doorway leading into control room and waved for him to follow. "Come on, you're not gonna believe it!" She rushed him before going into the control room.

Trunks sighed and stood up, but stopped when he felt something holding onto his hand tightly. He looked down to see Kiela's hand holding his, squeezing it tightly, her expression was more relaxed than before but it still looked like she was having a nightmare or something. He knelt down next to her and caressed the side of her face gently, it was still weird to see her without her side bang, but she was the same person as before, he hoped.

"I'll be right back." He whispered to her before slipping his hand out of hers and making his way towards the control room, the room still shaking. He had no idea how Goku and Kiela could sleep through this.

Everyone else was inside the control room and looking out the large window in awe, except for Vegeta, he leaned against the back wall glaring at everyone else. Whatever it was, he wasn't interested. As Trunks walked into the room, he noticed that Vegeta's injured arm was in a makeshift sling and he had bandages over his wounds, Quorrin's doing probably. Trunks walked up to the window and looked outside curiously. It wasn't Earth, but a colossal blue comet next to the ship, luckily they was far enough away from it to avoid being affected but its pull of gravity.

"Whoa..." Trunks breathed quietly, the sight was absolutely incredible.

"Isn't it breathtaking?" Cocoa asked, a huge grin on her lips.

"How'd you guys find it?" Trunks asked them.

Josh looked at him. "Quorrin found it, she said that it was flying right passed the spaceship." Josh told him.

Gohan nodded. "She would've woken us up but the shaking spaceship beat her to it." He added.

Trunks nodded. "That's awesome." He said. They watched the comet for several minutes as they flew passed it before it eventually disappeared in the distance, the shaking fading away as it got farther and farther away. Once they lost sight of it, Cocoa, Luke, Josh, Piccolo, and Vegeta went back into the main room to get some more rest.

Gohan put a hand on Quorrin's shoulder as he stood behind. "Why don't you get some rest too? I can stay up and keep watch for a while." He offered.

She looked back at him and nodded, she _did_ look pretty tired. "Alright. Wake me up if you need anything." She said as she walked into the main room.

Gohan nodded. "'Kay." He sat down in the pilot's seat, the autopilot was and set for Earth so he didn't have to pilot the ship unless something bad happened.

Trunks walked back into the other room with the others and made his way to his mattress next to Kiela. Everyone else was already laying back down and getting comfortable so he had to step over some mattresses to avoid stepping on anyone. Quorrin was on the couch next to where Kiela was on the floor, but Quorrin wasn't asleep, she stared up at the ceiling as if in deep thought, so he didn't bother her. He sat back down on his mattress and looked down at Kiela to see if she had woken up yet, her eyes were still shut tight and her face twitched like she was in pain.

"She's having a pretty bad nightmare." Quorrin said quietly. Trunks looked up at her, her gaze was still on the ceiling. She blinked and looked at him from the corner of her eye. "You should try to comfort her, it might help calm her down." She said again before standing up and stretching a little. "I'm gonna check on Goku." She started to make her way towards Goku's bed.

"Hey Quorrin?" Trunks asked her, making her stop.

She looked back at him. "Yes Trunks?" She replied.

"Back on Mykade, my dad called you a Saiyan reject. Why?"

She smiled slightly, but it was more of a sad smile. "I have silver hair and teal eyes unlike the other Saiyans. They would've called you the same thing with the hair and eye colors you have if you lived on Planet Vegeta."

He tilted his head to the side. "That's a little cold though, don't you think?"

She laughed quietly. "You'd be surprised at what they consider cold Trunks." She said before walking towards Goku. But she stopped again and looked back at Trunks. "Before I forget again." She said as she turned around to face him.

He looked at her with a lifted eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"Whenever you asked me to find Malick's weakness back on Mykade, I didn't just find his weakness, I also found out how Kiela was getting her strength back."

Trunks leaned forward curiously. "How?"

She looked up. "Remember when we attacked him and caused him some major damage?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

She looked at him. "Well, whenever he used up energy to heal himself, all the energy he used somehow separated itself from Malick and returned to Kiela. So the energy he used didn't just disappear into thin air like usual, but it went back to its origin."

Trunks lifted an eyebrow. "I've never heard of anything like that before."

Quorrin shrugged. "Neither have I. I'm planning on looking into it when we get back to Earth, my computer might be able to find something out about it." She looked back at Goku. "But for now, I should check on Goku to see if his bandages need to be changed." She looked back at Trunks and smiled. "Go ahead and get some more rest." She turned around and walked up to Goku, kneeling down next to him.

Trunks sighed slowly and looked at Kiela, she was starting to take in rapid breaths and clenching her teeth tightly. He leaned back against the couch, his back on the cushions so it wouldn't hurt the wounds on his back so much, and gently picked Kiela up. He wrapped his arms around her and rested her head on his chest, hoping his embrace would calm her down. After a few seconds, her breathing returned to normal and she started to relax. He smiled and leaned his head back against the cushions, looking up at the ceiling. He couldn't wait to get back to Earth, he had something special planned for Kiela and he couldn't wait to see her reaction. He sighed slowly and closed his eyes, letting his mind wander, and he fell asleep a few minutes later.

* * *

**A/N: So that's how Kiela got her energy back, in case any of you guys were wondering about that. And Trunks has something planned for Kiela huh? Can't wait to see what it is. I still can't believe that Shadows of the Deep is almost over though, just two more chapters! I'll post the next chapter tomorrow if I can!**


	39. Chapter 39

"Hey Trunks, wake up, we're almost there." Someone said, shaking Trunks' shoulder.

He slowly opened his eyes to see Gohan kneeling in front of him. Trunks yawned. "What did you say?" He asked tiredly as he sat up, Kiela was laying on her mattress next to him.

Gohan smiled a little bit at him. "I said we're almost there. We're about to land on Earth." Gohan repeated.

That made Trunks perk right up, making him wide awake. "Are you serious?" He asked with an eager smile on his lips.

Gohan nodded. "Yeah. We should be landing in a minutes so you should brace yourself."

Trunks nodded eagerly. "Aright, thanks for the heads up Gohan."

Gohan nodded again before standing up and walking away, everyone else was already up and getting ready for the landing, it would be a little bumpy once they reached Earth's atmosphere. They were almost home! Kiela was gonna be so happy when she hears about it, and she'll see the sunlight first time in almost a year! He looked down at her and smiled again, Korin should have some more Senzu Beans grown by now so they would all be healed in no time. Trunks looked out of a window in the room, they had spent months looking for Kiela, going from planet to planet asking about her. But since they knew where they were going when they came back, it only took a week and a half to travel back to Earth. Big difference huh?

They didn't sleep the whole time though, except for Kiela and Goku, those two were knocked out pretty good, they did some light training and played some board games to pass the time. Quorrin and Gohan would take turns watching out for Earth by switching shifts every twelve hours so they could get some rest in between watches. Quorrin, however, would train for a few hours, replace bandages on anyone who needed their bandages replaced, then she would sleep however many hours she had left. Gohan would play a game with the others a couple of times and train with Piccolo and/or Vegeta for an hour or so, but not too hard, then sleep for a few hours.

Trunks laid back down and looked up at the ceiling. "We're almost there Kiela." He said quietly.

The spaceship started to shake violently a few seconds later, making Trunks sit up to steady himself a little better and to keep his back from hitting the floor repeatedly. The mattresses were soft but if you bounced on them, you could feel the hard ground underneath them. The shaking slowly died down a minute or two later and after a few more minutes, the ship finally touched down on a large landing platform behind Capsule Corp, the door slowly opening to reveal bright sunlight, green grass, and a dome-shaped house in front of the ship.

"We're finally home!" Cocoa cheered happily as she skipped outside the second the door was fully open, twirling around with her arms outstretched as she soaked in the sunlight. Trunks, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, Quorrin, Luke, and Josh quickly piled out of the large spaceship, enjoying the warmth of the sunlight again.

"Gohan." Piccolo said after a few seconds.

Gohan looked at him. "Yeah Piccolo?" Gohan asked.

Piccolo looked at him. "You should go to Korin's to get more Senzu Beans, you guys look like you could use them."

Gohan nodded. "Right. I'll be right back." He said before flying into the distance.

Right after he left, the back door to Capsule Corp swung open and Bulma rushed outside, Chi-Chi right behind her. A relieved expression on their faces when they saw everyone. "You guys are back!" Bulma said in relief as she stood in front of everyone.

Chi-Chi looked around frantically. "Where's Gohan? And Goku?" She asked.

Bulma tilted her head to the side. "Yeah? And where's Kiela? You guys did find her right?"

"Gohan went to Korin's to get some Senzu Beans, and Goku and Kiela are unconscious inside the spaceship." Josh told them.

"What?! What happened while you guys were out there?" Bulma asked in shock.

"Is Goku gonna be okay?" Chi-Chi asked.

"They'll be fine Chi-Chi. They'll be back on their feet once they get a Senzu Bean." Quorrin reassured Chi-Chi.

"We got into a pretty tough fight on the planet Kiela was being held on, but we managed to take the guy down." Trunks told Bulma.

Bulma sighed heavily. "I wish you guys would stop almost getting yourselves killed..." She mumbled, Trunks laughed softly.

"Can I at least see Goku?" Chi-Chi asked Quorrin.

Quorrin sighed and looked up at the blue sky. "I guess. We should probably put everything inside the ship away too, we don't have anything better to do while we're waiting." She said. She looked at Chi-Chi. "Come on." She told Chi-Chi as she walked back into the ship, Chi-Chi right behind her.

Bulma and Cocoa followed them, but Bulma had to practically drag Vegeta and Piccolo behind her, and Cocoa had to drag Luke and Josh. "Come on, you guys are helping too." Cocoa said.

"You guys _did_ live in the ship for a while too." Bulma added. "Come on Trunks, you too." She said over her shoulder.

Trunks shrugged and walked after them, he didn't really mind helping them with the ship. So while Piccolo, Trunks, Cocoa, Luke, Josh, Quorrin, and Bulma put everything away, Chi-Chi sat next to Goku and watched him as he slept, he looked pretty content in his sleep. It didn't take long for the others to put everything up though, and once they were done, Gohan walked through the door, a small brown bag in his hand.

"Hey guys I'm back. And I brought enough Senzu Beans for everyone." He said as walked through the doorway, from his appearance, it looked like he already ate a Senzu Bean.

"Alright, thanks Gohan." Trunks said.

Gohan tossed him the bag. "No problem."

Trunks caught the bag in his hand and gave a Senzu Bean to Vegeta and two to Quorrin, one for Goku and one for herself. He took two more out and ate one before kneeling down next to Kiela and slipping the other into her mouth and down her throat.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update guys, I had somewhere to be this morning. Anyways, they're finally back on Earth, woohoo! Kiela's gonna wake up in the next chapter and you'll get to see her reaction to seeing the sunlight after almost a ****_year_**** of darkness. Also, I think you guys will really like the ending of the next chapter, it's a huge surprise! Unfortunately, the next chapter is the last chapter of Shadows of the Deep, sad I know. I'll post the next chapter tomorrow, so until then guys!**


	40. Chapter 40

My eyes slowly opened once I felt my strength returning after something slid down my throat to see Trunks looking down at me with an excited smile on his lips. "Trunks?" I asked quietly.

He nodded. "Yeah, it's me." He replied.

I sat up, my hands behind me to keep myself from falling back, and looked around with a puzzled expression. "Where are we? And where's Ryzer?"

"Ryzer's dead, I killed him back on Mykade, and we're on the spaceship."

I looked at him with a lifted eyebrow. "So he's dead?" Trunks nodded. I tilted my head to the side. "And, we're in space?"

His smile widened and he shook his head. "No, we're back on Earth."

I stared at him for a moment, letting the news sink in, before a smile grew on my lips and my heart seemed to soar. "We're back?" I asked happily, I almost couldn't believe it!

He nodded again. "Yeah. Come on, I wanna show you something." He said as he took my hand and helped me up.

I looked around the large room, Vegeta was ripping some bandages off, Goku was sitting up on a mattress scratching the back of his head and looking around with a confused expression. Cocoa, Luke, and Josh were talking to Bulma, I wanted to run up and hug them but Trunks really wanted to show me something, so I would just hug them to death later, and Piccolo, Gohan, Quorrin, and Chi-Chi stood next to Goku, talking to him. No one seemed to notice us as Trunks led me outside.

At first, I had to cover my eyes from the sudden change of lighting when I stepped out. But then I felt the warmth of the sunlight on my skin as my eyes adjusted to the light and I saw the blue sky and the green grass for the first time in months. After all those months of torture in the dark, I was finally home and could see the sunlight again. My expression brightened once I saw everything, a huge smile on my lips. I started to float just above the ground before shooting into the sky spinning around and around and doing loops in midair joyfully, enjoying the sunlight, and I usually don't do that kind of stuff. I was finally home again! Trunks flew up to me and smile as he watched me. I looked at him with a large smile on my lips before flying up to him and embracing him in a tight hug.

"I love you Trunks." I said.

He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me back. "I love you too Kiela." He replied.

* * *

"Hey Kiela? Can you come outside in a minute?" Trunks asked me, poking his head into my room.

I looked at him as I laid on my back on my bed, my head hanging off the side so it looked like he was upside down, and shrugged. "Sure." I replied. I wasn't doing anything but laying there really.

He nodded, and excited smile on his lips. "'Kay, come out when you're ready." He said before hurrying down the hall.

I lifted an eyebrow suspiciously, he was up to something. I turned over onto my stomach and sighed, staring at the TV for no apparent reason. It had been at least two weeks since we got back to Earth and nothing exciting has happened. College was over, so I was graduated I guess, giving me more than enough time to train with Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo, Trunks, and Quorrin, and hang out with Cocoa, Luke, and Josh, and hang out with Trunks. Quorrin's training room was amazing, it has so many settings you can use for training like moving targets, targets that fought back and dodged, timed obstacle courses, and a whole lot more. You can even choose what conditions you want to train in and how strong you want the gravity to be.

The toughest training we do is definitely the mirror image setting, it's a setting that makes a mechanical clone of you that knows all of your moves and techniques, you can even change the power level of the clone from 1 to however high your power level could go. The good thing about it is the fact that you can find any flaws in your techniques and/or moves. Goku, Gohan, Trunks, Piccolo, sometimes Krillin, and I go there to train with her a lot, but Vegeta won't even go near that place, probably because it's where Quorrin actually lives. Unfortunately for me, I'm still haunted by nightmares and memories from Mykade every night, thankfully, Trunks comes in and manages to calm me down when he hears me thrashing around. Guess it's a good thing that his room is next to mine huh?

I stretched out on the bed before hopping off the bed and onto the floor and walking down the hallway Trunks went, leaving my light blue outer shirt and shoes in my room. I opened the back door that led to Capsule Corp's large backyard, it's actually where most of the ships and stuff take off and land, to see Trunks standing in the middle of the green grass and looking up at the starry sky.

"What's up?" I asked as I walked up to him.

He looked at me. "Oh, you're here." He said nervously.

I looked at him from the corner of my eye with a lifted eyebrow. "Course I am, you said to come out whenever I was ready so here I am."

He smiled and laughed nervously. "I guess I did." I looked at him curiously, what the heck was up with him? He slowly exhaled and looked at me, the nervous smile still on his lips. "Well, you know that I love you right Kiela?" He asked.

I tilted my head sideways slightly. "Yeah." I replied.

He sucked in another nervous breath and calmed himself down a little bit before looking me dead in the eye. "Kiela." He started before kneeling down on one knee and pulling out a small box. He opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. I held my breath, completely surprised, I knew what was coming next. "Will you marry me?"

* * *

**A/N: Awww, that's so sweet Trunks. I actually wasn't going to do this but you guys kept suggesting it, so here you go. Unfortunately, I cut it off there and this is the last chapter for Shadows of the Deep, I actually thought this was gonna be shorter than the others, but I guess not, I think it's the longest for so far actually. But I have some bad news, I'm gonna be really busy for a while and won't have a whole lot of time for stuff like this, so there probably won't be a part 4. I'm sorry guys, really I am, but I'm getting more schoolwork soon. I hope you guys understand. Hopefully I'll see you guys later.**


End file.
